Pride & Virtue
by Modok
Summary: Gohan attempts to make it through high school, dealing with his family, videl, and his superhero identity.
1. Awake

**Awake**

**Foreword**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ.

**This is my first fanfic to ever write. I hope I can end up with a smooth storyline and detailed characters. I do not know how long I plan to make this, but I can assure you I will do my best to keep an entertaining story up. ALL constructive criticism is welcome! Let me know how you feel.**

**Enjoy!**

**GOHAN  
**

Slowly, Gohan opened his eyes.

_Where… Where am I?_

He was on a small hilltop overlooking a massive forest. The leaves were brilliant colors of yellow and orange. The air held a sweet smell that Gohan couldn't quite remember. He stood up, realizing he had the clothes Piccolo had given him for the Cell Games on. "Why am I wearing these? I threw these out after I defeated Cell…"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, BUBBLES!" Goku yelled out before ducking behind the tree closest to Gohan. Gohan looked up at his father, amazed. "Daddy! Is it really you?"

"Quiet Gohan! I'm trying to hide from Bubbles!"

Gohan looked at his father, dumb-founded. How could he be here? He had sacrificed himself during the Cell Games to prevent Cell from blowing up the Earth. He had also chosen not to come back to life, claiming that the Earth was always in danger because people were after him. Gohan hadn't understood. His father would choose the safety of the Earth over being with his family?

Gohan remembered the day he went back home after Cell was defeated. His mother was so happy to see him. When she asked where Goku was, Gohan almost cried when he told her. He didn't cry though, because he was the man of the house now. His father had left a hole that Gohan had to fill. He was only a child, but he had to grow up quickly.

When Gohan snapped out of his memories, he found Bubbles hot on Goku's tail. "OH HO! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME BUBBLES! HA HA!" yelled Goku as he jumped out of Bubbles' grasp. Bubbles face planted on the ground, which only made him angrier. He chased after Goku with renewed vigor while Gohan watched. _It really is my dad! Why hasn't he stopped playing with that monkey and talked to me yet?_ Gohan found himself getting angry the more he watched them.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" Gohan yelled as loud as he could. Goku stopped mid-run and looked at Gohan with a confused look on his face. Bubbles ran into Goku's outstretched foot and fell backwards, out cold. "What's the matter Gohan?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"I've missed you daddy." Gohan had really missed his father. He wasn't sure if his mom had missed him as much as he did, but he doubted it. He REALLY missed him.

"Aw, I've missed you too, Gohan!" Goku walked over to where Gohan sat and, sitting down, ruffled his hair.

"Mom misses you too. She still doesn't understand why you left." _To be honest, I don't understand why you did either._

"I miss her too, Gohan. Have you been taking care of her?"

"Yea, daddy, I have."

"That's my boy!" Goku ruffled his hair again. They sat there, staring over the hills, thinking.

"Dad… Why didn't you want to come back? You're the greatest fighter in the universe! There's no one left to hurt you now, so it doesn't even make sense not to come back!" Gohan had started to tear up again. He hated this crying. He was supposed to be manning up, stopping his cry-baby nonsense. _Now that I think about it, maybe I've spent too much time around Vegeta…_

"Son, the universe is a big place. How can we know that in the deepest reaches there isn't some other huge power plotting to destroy everything? I know you are hurt because it feels like I'm leaving you and your mother alone, but I made that choice so that all of Earth would be safe, including you two. It wasn't easy for me to make. I miss you guys every day, but I feel like it was the right one to make. Do you understand, Gohan?"

Gohan wiped at his eyes with his hands, nodding his head. "I think I understand, daddy."

"There's my boy!" Goku exclaimed, smiling. "How'd you like to get something to eat? King Kai can really cook up a meal, though I doubt it can match your mom's cooking."

_GOHAN! Breakfast is ready!_

Gohan's vision began to blur. _What? NO! DADDY!_

"Goodbye, Gohan. Say hello to your mother for me, and your new baby brother. I love all of you." With that, Goku faded away with the rest of the scenery, leaving Gohan alone, not wanting his father to disappear so soon.

**CHICHI**

Chichi loved to cook. No, that was a lie. She was USED to cooking. Having been married to a Saiyan that could eat enough for 10 humans in one sitting had given Chichi the ability to cook fast and cook well. She had considered moving to the city to put this particular skill of hers to use as a chef or caterer, but she couldn't fathom the idea of uprooting Gohan. Besides, this was her home. She had lived here with Goku, and then when Gohan came along it became THE home. And now, with Goten, she just didn't like to think about moving out of the mountains. It wasn't a good idea to begin with, because having two Saiyan boys playing in the city would draw too much attention. Unwanted attention that might ruin her Gohan's chances for an education!

Goten sat on the counter beside Chichi, trying to catch soap bubbles that would routinely float up from the sink while she washed.

"Oh, you're just the cutest thing Goten. You look just like your dad! Goku…"

_Goku… Why did you have to leave me? What did I do to deserve this? I told you to be careful! But no, you had to go and get yourself blown up with that Cell character._

Goten laughed as a bubble landed on the tip of his nose, forcing him to go cross-eyed before it popped and he started to giggle again. Chichi wasn't mad at Goku. She understood why he did what he did, but it makes her sad that he'll never meet his new young son, Goten. How will he manage without a father figure growing up?

"No! Don't think that like girl. Goku was the only man for me, I can't be thinking about re-marrying!" Chichi scolded herself. Besides, what man in his right mind would be able to deal with two super strong Saiyan boys? Goten already had a habit of turning his eating utensils into different animal shapes, before long he'd be doing some REALLY crazy things.

"Boys, boys, boys… what would I do without you?" She gazed at Goten as he tried to catch another bubble, pouting as it went to high for him to grab it.

_Well, breakfast is done. Only took me an hour this time! It's only taken me 12 years to get my timing down from three hours to one. I think that's pretty good, honestly!_

"GOHAN! Breakfast is ready!" Chichi yelled out. _That boy sleeps in too late. 6:30 is such an absurd time to wake up!_

Gohan came down the stairs looking groggy and sad. "What's the matter, Gohan? Have a bad dream sweetie?" Chichi asked. _He isn't looking so well. Maybe he's sick?_

"I had a dream about Daddy." Gohan rubbed his eyes, trying to force the sleep out of them. "He explained to me why he did what he did, and then asked me to go eat. Then, I heard you calling for breakfast, and he started to fade out. I didn't want to go, but he just said he loved all of us."

"That's quite a creative dream, Gohan. I miss your Dad too, and it seems unfair sometimes, I know. We'll be okay, though. You're a smart boy, not to mention strong. Say, you could be a sculptor! With that kind of imagination and big strong arms, that's perfect!"

Chichi sighed to herself. Who was she kidding? Gohan wasn't going to decide what he wanted to do with his life at this young of an age. It couldn't hurt to give suggestions though.

"It didn't feel like a dream, Mom. It felt real. He even knew about Goten." Goten looked up at the sound of his name and giggled at Gohan. Gohan laughed back, and Chichi started to laugh with them.

"Gohan, it's going to take time… time for us to heal. We will never forget your father, though."

"I know mom. I just… I wanted him to be so real. I felt like he was really talking to me." Gohan sighed and stared blankly at his food.

_Gohan… dreaming about your father won't make anything better. I can't say I blame him, though. I dream about Goku all the time._

"Hurry up and finish, you two! If you don't clean all 35 of these plates you're going to have to do the dishes by yourselves!" Gohan's eyes widened and he began to scarf the food down faster.

_Boys… what would I do without you?_


	2. Boy

**Boy**

**VIDEL**

_Four years later…_

"VIDEL! You have GOT to come see this!" Erasa screeched.

"What is it, Erasa?" Videl grunted while still punching her training dummy. _Why does she have to bother me with silly things when I'm training?_

"There is this total cutie on the news! They're saying he saved this little girl after she fell out of Satan City Tower."

"What's so special about that, Erasa?"

"She fell off the 73rd floor. He caught her at the 60th!"

"How…"

"He was FLYING!"

Videl ceased her workout. _A flying boy saves a girl falling out of a building? Interesting…_

"Look, Videl! They're replaying the video they caught of him!"

Videl stared at the screen. A man was at the very top of the tower on the observer's deck with his handheld video-cam. He was surveying the scenery, when he heard a scream and shot his camera down to the sound. People on the deck were gasping. A girl, no older than five, had fallen out of a window below the crowd and was now hurtling toward the ground. She hadn't fallen more than 10 stories before a young boy caught her in midair.

"Whoa! He's really flying!" Videl couldn't believe her eyes. _No way. This is a trick, just like those guys at the Cell Games. He even has the golden hair! _"He looks like one of the guys at the Cell Games, doesn't he Erasa?"

"Ohhh! He must have been that cute boy that fought Cell before your Dad did!" Erasa squealed.

"Erasa, why do you think every guy is cute?"

"I do not think EVERY guy is cute! Just the vast majority of them! But seriously Videl, are you going to sit here and tell me that this guy isn't a total HUNK? He is GORGEOUS!"

Videl glared at her friend. _He may be cute, but I'm more interested in how he's floating in mid-air at the 60__th__ floor of a tall building…_

"He's not that cute, Erasa." Erasa scowled at Videl as she went back to training.

"You know, you'll never get out and meet boys if you're in here working out all the time!" Erasa turned back to the television, feeling satisfied in her retort. She didn't care what Videl thought. She thought this guy was yummy, and she bet Videl did too.

_Why should I need to meet boys? It's not like I can date them anyway. My dad says they have to be able to beat him in a match, and let's be serious, who in the world could do that? My Dad DID beat Cell._

"You know why I train so much, Erasa. I want to be as strong as my Dad, maybe even win the tournament someday!"

"Yeah, I know Videl. I know how your dad is, it's ok! No need to make lame excuses." Erasa giggled at herself. She enjoyed poking fun at Videl.

"Hey! It's true! Besides, I could do more than win the tournament. Maybe I could end up helping the city, even the world."

"Whatever you say, Videl. I'm just going to concentrate on love! There's nothing in the world better than love, after all!"

_Bah, who needs love when you could be winning tournaments and saving people? That guy on T.V. has it right. I'd rather help people than be so self-involved._

"You keep thinking that, Erasa."

**GOHAN**

"Alright, Goten. Focus on your energy and pull it out. We practiced this a lot yesterday, so show me that you can still do it!"

Goten sat cross-legged on the grass, hands in front of him, concentrating. Gohan watched across from him, pondering his little brother. _Goten hasn't changed a bit from when he was a toddler. He's still the happiest kid on the planet, but he's not always quick on the draw. He reminds me of Dad._

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when Goten found his energy. "Good job, Goten! Try and control it. Once you have it under control, try and push it under you, and then to use it to propel yourself in the air."

Goten was sweating hard now, grunting as he tried to do as his big brother asked. "It's…really…hard!"

"Aw, come on now little guy! You've already pushed your energy beneath you, now use it to push yourself into the air and balance yourself!"

Goten scrunched his face up in concentration. The grass around him started to sway from his energy. Gohan looked on, impressed.

"Goten! Open your eyes; you're a foot off the ground!"

Goten opened his eyes and looked down. "Whoa! I did it! I'm flying!" As soon as he said it, he crashed down onto the ground. "Oww…"

"Haha, you okay Goten? You're getting the hang of it. Now you just need to practice, and flying will become second nature to you bud!"

Goten wiped the sweat from his brow as he got on his feet. "You think so, Gohan? I really wanna fly like you do!"

"You'll be flying as fast as me in no time, squirt! You're a natural. It took me forever to be able to do what you just did, though it might have been because I was younger."

"Wow, really? I can't wait to fly! I wanna be an airplane!"

"Haha, I'm sure you do buddy. Come on, let's go back and get some lunch!"

"YAY! That's my second favorite meal of the day!"

Gohan laughed while Goten got on his back. "What you're favorite?"

Goten smiled back proudly. "Uhh… all of them!"

"Goten, that's not a… never mind!"

They both laughed as Gohan flew them back to their house, eagerly anticipating lunch.

**VEGETA**

_I must concentrate. Kakarot is gone. Only his son is left. I must become stronger._

Vegeta was deep in concentration. His mind was clearer at 400x Earth's gravity. He wasn't sure why, but he was able to perform better the higher he cranked up the gravity. Of course! His body rises to meet the challenge posed to it by the higher gravity. It can only be expected of a Saiyan. He was the last true Saiyan left. Yet, he was still plagued with Kakarot's child, Gohan.

_He cannot be stronger than I am. I am the last pure-blooded Saiyan left! Goku's bastard child with that earth woman should not even be able to measure up to me! Yet, he continues to be stronger than I am. DAMN IT ALL!_

Vegeta had enough of his concentration. It was time he trained again. While he had already reached Super Saiyan 2, he felt he could do better. It wouldn't surprise him if there were more levels beyond what he had already achieved. If there were any, Vegeta himself would be the one to find them. Not Kararot, not Gohan. _VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, WILL RISE TO MEET HIS DESTINY!_

The computer started to beep. "COMPUTER! What is going on?"

"Gravity levels are returning to their normal levels. You have a visitor."

"WHAT! I told no one to disturb me while I was training!"

The door opened, and in walked Bulma. "Hey Vegeta, lunch is ready if you—"

"WOMAN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID I DON'T WISH TO BE DISTURBED WHEN I AM TRAINING!"

"WHOA! Vegeta, calm down! I know how voracious you silly Saiyans are, and we cooked up a big lunch! I was just letting you know. You have to eat at SOME point, you know?" Bulma sniffed around. "Oh my gosh, Vegeta! How long have you been in here? It smells awful! Shouldn't you take a shower? Jeez! Take a break every once in awhile would ya?"

_This woman… will drive me insane._ "Bulma, I take my training very seriously. Showers are for the weak! Breaks are for the weak! I don't understand why you insist on forcing me to do these… these… trivial matters! I NEED TO TRAIN!"

Bulma had enough. "Alright, mister! You can train all you want, but you're not going to get anything to eat until you come out of here, take a shower, and interact with other people!"

With that, Bulma walked out and closed the door.

"Do you wish to have the gravity levels returned to 400x Earth's gravity, Prince Vegeta?"

_DAMN THAT WOMAN! SHE KNOWS MY ONLY WEAKNESS! _"No, I think I will be taking a break for now, computer." Vegeta grunted as he stood up. How he had fallen as the prince of all Saiyans to this pathetic, sad excuse for a Saiyan was beyond him. _As much as I hate to admit it, I do care for that woman. My son, too…_

_Kakarot… This is all YOUR FAULT!_

**GOHAN**

"Gohan, make sure you wash the dishes when you two are done eating! Goten did them last time." Chichi rolled her eyes. After all these years, it was still beyond her how her little boys ate two days worth of food for one meal every day.

"Mmk mom!" Gohan mumbled with his face stuffed with food.

"You two hit the books after you're done, too!"

"Aw, come on mom! Can't we go train some more?"

_Silly boys thought I had forgotten! Oh, things never change._ "No sir! Hit the books! How are you going to become a famous doctor if you never learn anything?"

Gohan stared down at his plate. _I don't want to be a doctor. I want to fight like dad, Piccolo, and all of our friends do. Is that really such a bad thing?_ "Yes ma'am…"

"Don't sound so sad Gohan. Studying will only help you, you know." Chichi glanced over at Gohan, taking in how grown up he had become. _My little Gohan is growing up so fast… what am I going to do with him?_ "Gohan, I need some groceries from the city. Before you get started, want to fly up to Satan City and grab them for me? You'll have to withdraw some cash from the bank…"

"Sure mom, no problem." _Anything is better than studying something I already know._ "Can Goten come with?"

"OHH! OHH! PLEASE MOMMY! I WANNA GO WITH GOHAN!"

"Absolutely not! Goten needs to study. You can grab the groceries by yourself."

"Sorry buddy, I tried." Taking his last bite, Gohan took off for the door. "Bye mom, bye Goten!"

Gohan loved to fly around midday. He loved flying to the city especially, though he wasn't supposed to be seen using his powers with so many people around. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't about to feel the wrath of his mother's frying pan because he flew over the city and made the 6 o'clock news.

Gohan stopped by the bank to withdraw some money for the month's spending. His mother wanted a few thousand zenny, which he thought was a bit much until he saw the balance on the account. He nearly choked when he saw how much they had in there. _Wow, dad must have put all of his money in this savings account. Did he get all of this money from the World Martial Arts Tournment?_

"Next stop, the supermarket!" Gohan whistled as he walked towards the market. He didn't get to come to Satan City a lot, but he enjoyed it when he did. It was a nice change of pace from the calm country home he lived in. _I wonder if my mother would ever let me come to school here. Probably not… she's afraid of losing me. But hey, it's for my education! That's gotta be worth something…_

The Satan City Tower was a sterling example of the city's wealth. It stood seventy-five stories high and housed many successful businesses. Gohan always marveled at it when he passed by it. _Amazing how human beings can create such awesome buildings, but can't fight to save their lives…_

A scream pierced the air. "OH MY GOSH! THAT GIRL IS FALLING!" a woman screamed from the top of the building.

Gohan shot his head up, quickly finding the girl free falling.

_No! I can't let her fall! Mother told me not to use my powers, but I can't just sit and watch a little girl fall to her death!_ Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and shot off towards the girl, catching her easily.

The girl had passed out, but she was alright. _Whew. How'd she fall out anyway?_ Gohan floated up to the nearest open window and found a woman looking at him in total shock. "Ma'am, is this your daughter?" The woman stared at him, shocked, and then nodded her head vigorously. _Well, I guess I should give her back…_ "Here you go, ma'am. Might I ask you keep a closer watch on her next time? Not everyone can survive such long falls!" The woman stared at him, mouth agape, holding her child in her arms. "Wh-who are you?" she asked warily.

_I'm Gohan!_ "I don't know!" _That was real smooth, Gohan._

"You don't know who you are?" The woman looked puzzled now.

*cough* "Well, ma'am, it's about time I get out of here. Keep that child away from windows, and good luck!" _Good luck? I need to work on my charisma…_

Gohan hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. Looking up, he saw a crowd of people on the observation deck staring down at him in shock. _Oh, no… this is really bad._ Gohan nervously waved at them before flying a few blocks away to land and power down. "I'm going to have to hurry to the supermarket and get out of here before I put myself in another bad situation."

After grabbing the groceries and finding a safe spot to take off, Gohan felt more at ease. _I did the right thing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't saved that girl. Still, I hope this doesn't pop up on the evening news._

_I might be one of the strongest fighters in the universe, but even I can't protect myself from my mom's frying pan._

**VIDEL**

Videl couldn't sleep. She lifted her head off the pillow to look at the clock. _1 AM. This is ridiculous. _

Pitch black in her room, she slipped out of bed and made her way to the T.V. Turning it on, she went into the menu to find today's news broadcasts. Finding the one she wanted, she turned it on and sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Bre, what can you tell us about this flying hero who saved little Bay Green this afternoon?"

"Well, Joe, no new information regarding who he is has been found. From the amateur footage we were given, we can tell that he is young, possibly fifteen or sixteen years old, with bright golden hair and teal eyes. Eyewitness reports cite him as being nervous, as if this wasn't something he usually did. The mother of Bay Green, Clove Green, said that when she asked him who he was, he replied matter-of-factly 'I don't know.' If anyone knows anything else about this mysterious flying hero, please, call and let us know. Back to you, Joe."

"Thanks, Bre. What a fascinating individual we have gracing our city's skies. Next up, are Chihuahuas dangerous? Find out after the break."

Videl rewound the program till she found the video with the boy and paused it. _How does he fly like that? My father always said that those fighters at the Cell Games used tricks to do what they did. How would he explain this boy, flying up Satan Tower and plucking this girl out of the sky? I doubt he'd have a good explanation for that…_

Videl slowly played the video, pausing when it closed in on his face.

"Well, 'I don't know,' I'm going to find out who you are and find out your secret."

_If he can fly, so can I. If he can help people in need, so can I._

Turning off the television, Videl shuffled back to her bed. Yawning, she felt the comforting call of sleep beckon her.

_Erasa was right, too. He is cute._

**Notes**

**Let me know how the story is coming along! No serious plot details have been uncovered yet, but the backbone for the future is getting placed.  
**


	3. My Own Enemy

**My Own Enemy**

**VIDEL  
**

"GO VIDEL! GO VIDEL! GO VIDEL!" The crowd chanted as Videl walked out onto the tournament stage. They loved her, and she loved the feeling. Her opponent, a scrawny kid 3 years older than herself, was sneering at her. "You think you're going to win little girl? Think again!" He snorted and laughed while the announcer continued to incite the crowd.

_I can't wait to knock this kid's block off. _

"FIGHTERS! ARE… YOU… READY?" The crowd erupted as the announcer jumped off the stage. "Junior Championship Final Match, START!"

Videl sized up her opponent. She was stronger; she had no doubt about it. "You going to just stand there and smirk at me, or are you going to fight?"

"I don't wanna hurt you too bad. My mother told me it wasn't right to hit girls, them being weaker and all!" His obnoxious snorting and laughter continued, and Videl started to feel annoyed. "If you won't bring the fight to me, I'll bring it to you!" Videl swung her left foot up to his face, stopping inches away from him. _I like this look of fear on his face. It's a bit boring, though. He won't even be a challenge for me._

"That was a warning. Are you going to fight, or are you going to chicken out?"

Infuriated, he went for a left hook. Videl dodged it with ease, bringing her right fist into his ribs.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! VIDEL JUST DELIVERED ONE HELLUVA COUNTER TO HER OPPONENT! WILL HE RECOVER?"

_Daddy told me to be careful. I don't see why, these fights have been nothing but easy for me._ "You want more, do ya?" Her opponent had stood up, still grasping his left ribs. "That was a cheap shot, you know? Going for the ribs when I was wide open is just mean!"

"This is a fight! You're supposed to exploit the other fighter's weakness!" Videl was getting angry now. This kid was nothing, but here he stood acting as if he stood a chance.

"I won't lose to a girl!" He swept his leg under her, trying to take her legs out, but Videl was quicker than that. She landed beside him and laid a three-punch combo on him.

The crowd was going wild. Videl stopped to wave at them, enjoying her moment like her father had. _This is fun. I see why daddy enjoys it so much now. I thought he was just being over the top, but, oh well…_

Videl was on her back. Her opponent had took out her legs while her guard was down, and was now on top of her, throwing combo's as fast as he could.

_Rats! How'd he get up so fast? Has he been toying with me?_ Videl managed to throw a punch in between his flurries to get him off. _Alright, time to finish this._ Videl gave him a kick to the ribs, pulled him up, and delivered her best combo on him. He fell to the edge of the ring, groaning and crying on the ground.

"Getting beat up by a girl sucks, doesn't it?" Videl laughed while raising her hands and forming a V. _I really am my father's little girl. _

Videl victoriously strode back into the pavilion. Her father was waiting for her.

"VIDEL! You really punked that kid didn't you! I wasn't worried for a second! No way, haha! That's my little girl! JUNIOR CHAMPION! YEAH!" Hercule Satan grabbed Videl and squeezed her hard.

"Thanks dad," Videl murmured while squeezed up against his hairy chest. _Not one of my favorite things my dad does._

He put her down and she walked over to the window, waiting for the adult division to start. In the back of Videl's mind, though, she wondered why that mysterious hero hadn't shown up. _It would have been nice to see him. He might have been a good fighter… He did fight Cell, after all._

_Gosh! Why do I keep thinking about that stupid boy? Fighting is all that matters._

_Erasa would have freaked if he'd shown up though. Cute boy's drive her gaga._ Videl put her back against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She was used to seeing her father fight, but it was the same result every year.

_Just once, I wouldn't mind if someone beat him._

**GOHAN**

Gohan was sitting outside of his house, concentrating.

_I feel something… but what?_

Goten sat a short distance behind him, wondering why Gohan had been in the same position for well over five hours.

"Hey, Gohan! What're you doing?"

Gohan didn't answer.

_I can feel it… is this… another level?_

Goten was now sitting directly in front of Gohan. "Gohan, are you okay?" No response from Gohan. Goten rose and walked up behind Gohan. Bringing his hands in front of Gohan's ears, he boxed his ears.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR GOTEN!"

"You weren't talking to me! I was getting scared! I thought you were dead or something!" Goten started laughing, much to his brother's annoyance.

"I was busy, Goten! Couldn't you have waited a little while for us to play or something?"

"I waited for five hours Gohan. You just sat there like a zombie. Why were you doing that anyway?"

"I was concentrating." Gohan sighed. He couldn't stay mad at Goten. He wasn't sure why, but the little guy was just too innocent and care-free to be mad at. "I was meditating, really. I might have found a new power inside of me… It's something new to me."

"Ohh, a new power huh! Aren't you strong enough already big brother?"

Gohan chuckled. _He always thinks the best of me._ "Of course I am Goten! That doesn't mean I can't stop increasing my power level though."

Goten looked up at Gohan puzzled, as if he were going to ask another question. Deciding against it, Goten skipped back to the house.

_Little guy… don't know what to make of him sometimes._

Going back into his meditation, Gohan attempted to find that power again. He could feel it at the very tip of his power… something huge. Bigger than what he had already achieved. _Is this another level? I wonder if Vegeta knows about this… If he does, I bet he's already reached it._

"Gohan, supper's ready!" Startled, Gohan opened his eyes. He'd spent all day there, probing his energy, searching…

"Coming, mom!" Gohan would have time for this later. He had other things on his mind right now.

**VEGETA**

Vegeta was having nightmares. He'd had them before, but this time they were troubling him. They were never the same, though. In one, planet Vegeta is destroyed. In another, Frieza murders him. Cell defeats him after he let him transform. He understands.

_I have failed. I did nothing to prevent my planet's destruction at the hands of Frieza. My entire race, DESTROYED! I am the lone survivor of an extinct race. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, yet I did not avenge my people. Kakarot did. Kakarot, that low-class, goody two shoes… insulted my pride. He ascended to Super Saiyan before I, the Prince of all Saiyans could. Not only that, but he saved my life. Repeatedly!_

Vegeta was sweating profusely, clenching his fists and jaw together in anger.

_It doesn't stop there! His son, that foolish half-earthling, defeated Cell! I was nothing compared to them. Great challenges continue to rise before me and I fall to the wayside, disgraced._

_No more. No more!_ "NO MORE!" Vegeta screamed, exerting a force so great the very grounds of Capsule Corporation began to shake and crack.

Exasperated, Vegeta exited the Gravity Chamber.

_I will NOT be shamed any longer._

_I am VEGETA! Prince of a proud race, the SAIYANS!_

**GOHAN**

_Here goes nothing._ "Mom, do you think it would be ok if I went to High School in Satan City?"

Chichi looked up from her food, staring blankly at Gohan. "High School? Why would you want to go to school all the way out there, when you could study perfectly well out here?"

"Well, I think it'd be good for me! To, you know, get a diploma from an actual school, and make friends…"

Chichi was shocked. "Friends? What would you need those for hunny?"

_Really? The idea of friends is even alien to her. She's so bizarre!_ "Well, I get kind of lonely out here sometimes. I love you guys, but it wouldn't hurt to have some company every now and then…" Gohan trailed off. His mother's look of amusement had turned serious in an instant.

"Gohan, I know it can get pretty lonely out here sometimes, but that's no reason to run off to some school in the city. It's dangerous out there."

"Mom, I'm the guy who beat Cell, remember? I doubt there's anything in Satan City that can hurt me."

"That may be true, but pain isn't always physical, you know."

Gohan didn't quite understand what she was getting at. How could it be dangerous if it wasn't physically painful?

"Tell you what, Gohan. You study hard the next few years and be a good boy, and we'll see about sending you off to school, ok?"

_*sigh* I guess I'll have to live with that for now. Maybe she'll have a change of heart and send me after all._

"Alright mom, you've got a deal."

**Notes**

**Short chapter, but we're about to make a jump soon... see you soon.  
**


	4. Make it Work

**Make it Work**

_3 years later…_

**GOHAN**

"Dad, what do you do here in the Otherworld?" Gohan lay next to his father on the grass. It was a bright day, and the warmth Gohan felt filled him with peace.

"Well, I train a lot at the Grand Kai's world. Just awhile back, we had an Otherworld Tournament that I fought in. It was a lot of fun!" Goku's eyes were closed as he remembered the tournament. He had a lot of close calls in that tournament, fighting fighters with powers he'd never encountered before.

Gohan leaned up on his arm to look at his father. "Otherworld Tournament? Kind of like the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Yes, but with a few differences. Each fighter fought under the Kai that looked over their respective universes. So, I fought for King Kai." Goku yawned sleepily.

"Wow… I bet you won, didn't you dad?" Gohan yawned in response to his father's. They're contagious.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I ended up fighting a guy named Pikkon, and he was tough. I beat him because he used the same technique on me three times, and I found a weakness in it and exploited it."

"You're the best, dad."

Goku's eyes were still closed. He enjoyed these few moments he spent with his son, however inconsistent they were. "You've grown into a good young man, Gohan. I'm proud of you."

Gohan sat up. His dad had been dead seven years now, and this was his third time seeing him since he had died. "Dad… why do we meet like this? Is it even real? Mom tells me I'm just dreaming, but it feels so real."

Goku finally sat up, staring his son in the eyes. "Does it matter if this is real, Gohan? Keeping me alive in your head is perfectly fine."

Gohan looked down and sighed. "So, this isn't real after all."

Goku blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I didn't really say this isn't real, son. It's hard to explain, but… I think they are. I don't really sleep in Otherworld, so it's hard for me to dream, but I remember every one of your visits."

The oak behind them swayed in the wind. Gohan and Goku sat for awhile, thinking. "So, I'm somehow visiting you in Otherworld when I'm asleep? Like, this is a projection of myself into Otherworld?"

Goku lay back down and closed his eyes. "That's a pretty good description of it. It's something like that. As for why you keep coming up here, I don't know. Maybe it's because you miss me? Maybe…"

"I do miss you dad. Everyone does." Gohan signed again. "I don't want this to end dad. I enjoy this."

"I enjoy them too, son, but not all dreams can last forever."

"I'm glad I've made you proud dad."

Goku smiled and looked at his son. "How about we get something to eat?" Gohan sat up and smiled. "That sounds pretty good dad." Standing up, the two of them started off towards the woods.

"_GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN! DON'T WAKE UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL!"_

_What? No… this can't end yet! We're about to eat!_

Goku turned to his son. "Gohan, I love you. I'll see you soon."

_Dad! No!_

**VIDEL**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Videl's alarm clock went off every day at 6 AM. She had woken up this early the last few years to make a round of the city, making sure there were no crimes before she went to school. Lately, crime has shot up. She didn't understand why, but something was going on.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_I need a new alarm clock._ Videl blindly grasped for her alarm clock, finally finding it and shutting it off. Stretching and yawning, Videl thinks about her day. _Well, it's the first day of my last year at Orange Star High. That's a good thing. I've got to meet with the Police Chief later today to figure out what to do about this crime spree that's never-ending. I have to train, of course, and then maybe I'll end up spending some girl time with Erasa. Maybe._

Getting out of bed, Videl gets dressed for school. Descending downstairs, Videl finds her father passed out in front of the 150 inch television, replaying all of his past tournament matches.

Shaking his shoulders, Videl tries to waken him. "Dad… Dad! Wake up!"

Hercule Satan mumbles something about tricks and cheats, and rolls over, leaving his back to Videl.

"I don't understand why you have to act like a bum in your own house, dad. Wouldn't kill you to class yourself up a bit…"

Popping up, Hercule yells "RESPECT THE CHAMP! YEAAAAH!" After this outburst, he falls back down onto the couch and begins to snore.

_Whatever, dad._

Videl walks out back and pulls out her JetCopter capsule. Starting it up, Videl wonders what part of the city she should check out first. "Industrial is pretty quiet this time of day. Maybe I should go to the financial district. Who doesn't love money? I know criminals do."

Taking off towards the financial district, Videl looks at the time. _7 AM. I've got an hour to patrol, then_.

ZING! ZING! "Videl! We need your help at Osmosis bank, quickly! There's a group of clowns attempting to blow open the vault and steal the city's deposits!"

"I'm on my way, chief!" _Clowns? I suppose that's a bit more creative than Richard Nixon masks._

**GOHAN**

"GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN! DON'T WAKE UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Goten yelled as he jumped on Gohan's bed.

Gohan opened his eyes, turning to look at Goten. "Goten, if you don't want me to wake up, why are you jumping on my bed and screaming at me?"

Goten stopped and looked puzzled. "Well, Trunks said that was the best way to stop you from going. It sounded like a good idea!" Goten smiled down at Gohan.

_Jeez, Goten. _"Sorry to break it to you buddy, but the best way to stop me from waking up is turning off my alarm clock. You know how I sleep." Gohan rose from his bed, sitting on the edge next to Goten. "It'll be okay, buddy. I'll only be gone seven hours."

"SEVEN HOURS! THAT'S LIKE A WHOLE DAY OR SOMETHING!" Goten pouted at Gohan.

Gohan laughed. "It's not that long buddy. Why don't you go train while I'm gone? Maybe you'll be as strong as I am when I get back."

Goten perked up. "You think so? That'd be great, Gohan! I wanna be as strong as you!"

_Haha, Goten. So easy to distract_. "Of course, Goten! It'd be easy for you."

Goten started to fly around the room, excited for his day ahead. Gohan watched him in amazement. _He's so happy. Can anything bring him down?_

"Gohan! Goten! Breakfast is ready!" Chichi yelled from downstairs. "Coming mom!" they both yelled back.

Downstairs, Chichi had assembled a full-course meal for two Saiyans. Bacon, ham, toast, two-dozen eggs, thirty-five pancakes and waffles, three gallons of milk and orange juice each, and a couple of bowls of noodles. "Hurry up and eat, Gohan. You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

Gohan nodded as he devoured the food in front of him. Goten was trying to eat faster than him, and he was catching up, too. They had made it a game a few years back to see who could eat the fastest. Gohan almost always won, and Goten blamed it on him having a bigger mouth than he did.

Finishing his share of the food, Gohan leapt up and grabbed his book bag. Kissing Chichi goodbye and ruffling Goten's hair, Gohan took off for Orange Star High.

_Man, mom makes the best food! I hope the school cooks as well as she does._

Living 500 miles away would be a burden for most people commuting to Satan City, but for Gohan, it took less than 30 minutes at a casual pace. The benefits of flight outweighed the risk of being seen in Gohan's opinion. Coming into the city, Gohan flies low and lands in an alley. _It sucks that I can't be seen flying. It'd make life so much easier for me._ Gohan looked at this watch. "7:30. Thirty minutes for me to get to school. Should be plenty of time!"

Walking briskly down the sidewalk, Gohan twitched at the sound of a nearby explosion. Well, nearby for him. It was probably a good three or four miles away, but regardless, he heard it loud and clear. Taking off towards the sound, Gohan came upon the sight within minutes.

Outside of Osmosis bank, police cars had set up a perimeter. An officer on a loudspeaker was negotiating with whoever was inside. On top of the bank was a yellow JetCopter. _A JetCopter? Who would have landed that on top of the bank? The robbers?_

Throwing his backpack behind a bush, Gohan stopped before launching himself toward the bank. _Wait! Last time I intervened, I made the 6PM news! I was scared of my mom for a week after that. But it's the right thing to do. I can't do nothing, knowing full well that I am capable of stopping them._

Taking his shirt off, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan before flying through a broken window into the bank. Inside, there are six men dressed up as clowns. Two are watching the hostages in the far left corner, two are keeping the police at bay by spraying bullets routinely, and the other two are working on the vault door. _Alright, before I do anything it's probably best to get those hostages to safety._

Moving at the speed of light, Gohan incapacitates the two clowns guarding the hostages with shots to the kidneys and neck. "KIDNEY SHOT!" Gohan yells. Shocked, the hostages look up at their savior, a teenager with glowing golden hair and teal eyes. "Escape through the back exit! Don't worry about the others, I'll take care of them." Quickly, the hostages scurry through the back exit just as their ringleader looks towards them.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE! GET BACK IN 'ERE!" the ringleader yells, pointing his automatic at them, ready to fire.

Gohan quickly appeared in front of the ringleader, grabbing the barrel of his gun and folding it towards him. The ringleader stumbled backwards, looking from his gun to Gohan. "YOU FREAK! How'd you do tha! 'EY BOYS! TAKE THIS JOKER OUT!"

The two clowns pressuring the police turned and emptied their clips where Gohan stood. "Yeah, nice job boys. Little hero thinks he's gonna save the day, not when we're on the jo…WHA!"

Gohan had taken out the two guarding the front and the one working on the vault door before he had finished speaking. "YOU! How is it possible for you to move this fast! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Gohan smirked at him, slowly walking towards the terrified clown.

_I'm Gohan, the guy who beat Cell and saved the world._ "I am… SAIYAMAN!" _Saiyaman. I suppose it's better than 'I don't know!'_

"Saiyaman? You look more like the Gold Fighter to me." Gohan swiveled around to confront this new voice.

Videl Satan stood there, hands on her hips, staring at him with curiosity. "Yes, that is my name!"_ Who is she? Why is she in here, it's dangerous!_ "Ma'am, may I ask why you're in here? The bank isn't exactly open for business at this very moment."

Videl sneered at him. "I was coming to stop these… clowns… when you burst in here and saved the day by yourself." She looked him up and down, noticing he didn't have a shirt on. "Why don't you have a shirt on?" She looked at him incredulously.

_Because my shirt has an Orange Star High emblem on it, and that would make it PRETTY easy to locate me._ "It was dirty, of course! HA HA HA!" _UGH._

Videl cocked an eyebrow at him. "Dirty, huh…" She began to walk towards Gohan, staring up into his eyes. "You look like the boy at the Cell Games, the one who fought Cell before my father beat him."

Gohan started to laugh. "No way! Me, fight Cell? You're crazy! You must have me mistaken for something else. _Rats! This is turning bad fast!_

Behind Gohan, the clown had started to crawl towards the closest gun. Grabbing it, he yells out "Would you two SHUDDUP!" before pointing at them and firing. Videl pushes Gohan out of the way with surprising strength and kicks the gun out of his hands before hand-cuffing him.

Gohan stared at her, mouth agape. _This girl is something else._ Videl looked back at Gohan, laughing at his expression. "You know, I'm not as helpless as I look."

_Obviously._ Looking down at his watch, Gohan notices how late it is. "JEEZ! It's 7:55! I've gotta go!" Gohan takes off for the window he entered through, with Videl watching him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gohan didn't answer as he flew out the window, leaving Videl to watch him as he flew away. Gohan lands near the bush he left his backpack, scooping it up before taking off towards the high school.

_Stupid! Stupid Stupid! Why do I always put myself in these situations when I come to Satan City? Mom is going to kill me if they find out who I am!_

Landing on the roof of Orange Star High, Gohan takes his shirt out of his backpack and puts it back on. Looking around to make sure no one is on the roof, he powers down.

"This is going to be a rough day."

**VEGETA**

"Gravity levels at maximum. 500x Earth's normal gravity." The computer beeped as it said this, with lights flicking on and off routinely.

Vegeta stood in front of five training bots, all armed to kill. He shifted into his offensive stance. "Start sequence, computer." The five bots circled around him, readying their photon beams. On the drop of a dime, they all sped up and began to burst their beams at him. Dodging them with ease, Vegeta sent five blasts at the bots, each one missing. _Damnit. Bulma actually made these things intelligent._

Flying around the chamber, the bots sent sporadic beams of energy at Vegeta. Vegeta moved fluidly to escape them, but not quick enough. A beam shot through his calf, separating the muscle from the bone. "DAMNIT!"

Vegeta flew into the air, eying the five bots still circling him. _Bulma made these things smart, if not annoying. I guess I actually have to think now, instead of using my reflexes._

Powering up to Super Saiyan, Vegeta flew to the closest bot. Before it could sense him, Vegeta had sliced this it with his hand. "One down, four to go." Vegeta continued this process, earning him another beam through his bicep before he finished.

"COMPUTER! Power down!" The computer beeped and whistled. "Gravity levels returning to normal."

Vegeta fell on his hands and knees. He was going to have a talk with Bulma about this, he was certain about that.

_I still cannot touch this new level. It evades me at every turn! Anger doesn't trigger it. Calm doesn't. What does? I must figure this out soon, before that foolish son of Kakarot does. He will not be better than I am. I'll make sure of that._

Slowly rising up, Vegeta staggers towards the door. "Computer, alert Bulma that I'm injured. Tell her I'll meet her in the med bay. Beeps erupt from the computer as Vegeta exits the Gravity Chamber.

_Such a simple exercise should not damage me in this way. We must talk._

**VIDEL**

Videl stared up at Saiyaman as he flew off into the distance. "Damnit! I should have stopped him." She chastised herself for allowing him to escape. The chief of police and his officers came running into the building now, taking in the scene. All of the clown-robbers were knocked out, save the ring-leader whom Videl had hand-cuffed. "Here you go, Chief" Videl handed him the ring-leader and stepped back.

"Videl, thank you so much. This city would be a hell-hole if you weren't around to help!"

Videl blushed at the compliment, but she wasn't taking credit for this one. "I actually did stop these guys, Chief. You remember the Gold Fighter, the kid who saved that little girl from falling off Satan City Tower?" He nodded at her after a moment of hard thinking. "He did all this. I watched him fly in here right before I was going to make my move."

The Chief handed off the clown and scratched his head. "That's kind of bizarre, Videl. He hasn't been seen in over three years, you know." Videl nodded. Why was he just now reappearing? She had almost forgotten about him. _Crap, I'm late for school_. "Bye Chief, bye fellas!" She waved goodbye as she made her way back up to her JetCopter.

On her way to Orange Star High, Videl couldn't stop thinking about Saiyaman.

_Saiyaman? What kind of tacky name is that? I go around by my name, while this kid uses some superhero gimmick to cover himself up. How lame is that!_

_But, he did stop those guys. It would have been tough for me to stop all of them by myself. They were spread out, would have been a challenge to dodge all of those bullets._

She still thought of him as she ran through the halls, trying to find her first class that she was already late for. Skidding to a stop in front of her class, she brushed herself off, made sure her pigtails were intact, and opened the door. The teacher glanced her way, nodding as she made her way up to her seat. Everyone knew Videl was the resident vigilante. Sitting down Next to Erasa, she opened her book and sighed.

Erasa looked positively ecstatic. "Videl! Look who I have sitting next to me! It's the new boy, Gohan!" Erasa leaned forward to look past Erasa at Gohan. "Hi, Gohan. I'm Videl."

Gohan nearly fell out of his seat when he saw Videl. Scrambling back into his seat, Gohan smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Haha, Hi! Sorry, I have terrible balance. Videl, right? Videl Satan? Your dad is Hercule Satan?" Gohan looked at her with a goofy smile on his face.

_Great, another fan of my dad._ "Yeah, that's the one." Gohan smiled at her a bit more, before looking at Erasa. "So, Erasa, right?"

"With an E, yes sir!" She giggled and smiled back at Gohan. Videl was used to Erasa flirting with cute boys, but she seemed unusually perky towards this Gohan kid. "Did we introduce you to Sharpener over there, beside Videl?"

Gohan leaned forward and popped a smile and a wave for Sharpener. Sharpener, leaning his chair back, coolly looked at Gohan. "Hey, you're real smart right? Wanna take notes for us?"

Gohan scratched his head. "That kind of takes the point out of learning, doesn't it? Sharpener snorted while Erasa giggled. "Don't mind him, he likes to pick on everybody. You look strong, Gohan! Do you work out a lot?" Erasa continued to giggle while Sharpener leaned in on the conversation. It appealed to him, after all. He loved to work out.

"Oh, well, I do occasionally, yeah. Haven't had a lot of time to recently though."

"Pfft, he doesn't look that strong Erasa. He wouldn't last a minute in a boxing match with yours truly." Sharpener laugh and leaned back in his seat. Videl glared at him. _Why does he have to be such a jackass to everyone?_

"Like I said Gohan, don't listen to Sharpener over there. He's just a hot air balloon!" Erasa continued to giggle and smile at Gohan.

"Erasa, shut up before you get us in trouble. The teacher has already glared at us once." Videl smiled at Erasa. She knew her friend hated it when she cramped her style, but it was starting to annoy her train of thought.

_This Saiyaman guy bugs me. He seems to want to fight crime in the city, but I can't be sure. He looked completely nervous when I confronted him at the bank. What's his deal?_

"Videl, are we going shopping after school's out?" Erasa was poking Videl's arm with the eraser of her pencil, trying to get her attention. Videl grabbed the pencil and snapped it in two. "Sure, Erasa. I don't have that much to do besides train later on. Erasa stared at her broken pencil before breaking into a smile and nodding her head.

Sharpener poked his head across Videl, much to her annoyance. "Hey, Erasa, is it cool if I tag along?"

Erasa giggled. "You need some new underwear, Sharpie?" A vein popped out of Sharpener's head. "NO! I need some new shirts. My biceps are starting to stretch the ones I have." Sharpener flexed his muscles to make his point. Videl swatted his arm down, glaring at him again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Students began to pack up and shuffle out of class. "Hey Gohan," Erasa called out, "Want to go to the mall with us three after school?"

Rubbing his neck and laughing, Gohan called out "That'd be really cool! Where should we meet?" Erasa grinned her biggest grin and told him where to meet them.

Videl punched Erasa in the arm. "Hey! Why'd you invite that new kid to go with us? We don't even know him!" Erasa pouted in protest, rubbing her arm. "That wasn't very nice, Videl! You know you're a lot stronger than I am. How are we supposed to get to know him if we don't hang out with him?"

"He looks like a dweeb to me," Sharpener interjected coolly. "No one asked you, Sharpener!" Videl growled before turning back to Erasa. "I guess it's fine if he comes, but don't be all lovey-dovey on him while we're there. I want to barf in my mouth whenever you bring me along for those kind of get-togethers."

Erasa gave Videl the stink-eye. "Come on, Videl. I wouldn't want to make you jealous in front of the new boy!" Videl turned beet red at the suggestion. "Anyway, it's finders keepers, right?" Erasa winked as she and Sharpener walked off to their next class.

_Erasa is so stupid. I don't like this new kid, whatever his name is. He's acts a little fish to me._

_No… the person I want to know is flying around, saving people from towers and stopping bank heists. I want to meet him._

Videl leaned against the lockers, staring off into space as she thought about Saiyaman. Gohan was directly in front of her, peering at her through the slits in his locker door. _Gosh. That's the girl that saw me at the bank! It's a good thing she didn't recognize me… I don't know how I'd live that down._

Videl was still lost in her imagination when the bell rang. "Crap! Am I going to be late to every class today?"

_Stupid Saiyaman._

**GOHAN**

Gohan entered the large cafeteria. It was populated with around four dozen rectangular tables with chairs scattered around each one. Gohan hadn't met a lot of people today. It seemed people weren't very friendly, because whenever he introduced himself to someone, they'd laugh in his face and keep on walking.

Finding an empty table, Gohan sat down with his five trays of food. _This food looks disgusting, but I don't really have the luxury of being picky. If I don't eat, I'll lose my Saiyan charm!_ Gohan chuckled to himself as he dug in.

Every once in awhile, Gohan would look around the cafeteria to see if he recognized anyone. He considered it a bad thing that he didn't. On his fourth scan of the caf, his eyes caught Erasa's, and she waved excitedly at him. He smiled back at her. _She's really nice. That Sharpener guy seemed ok, too. But her friend… Videl was it? She didn't seem to be in the best mood._

Gohan was lost in thought when Erasa coughed in front of him. "Exucse me Gohan, but could Videl and I sit here?" She giggled and smiled as she sat down without a response. Videl sat down without a tray of food, staring absent mindedly around the cafeteria. "So, Gohan, where do you live?" Erasa asked.

_What! Where did Erasa and Videl come from?_ "Oh, hey… Where do I live? I live out in the mountains, about five hours from here. Erasa blinked. Videl peered at Gohan. "You live five hours away? What time do you wake up to get to school, 3 AM?" Videl stared at Gohan, unnerving him more than usual.

_Videl's stare really gets to me! Ugh, how do I explain this…_ "Well, uhh, yeah. I'm really dedicated to my schooling! I didn't get perfect marks for no reason, you know." Videl snorted and leaned back in her chair, losing interest again.

"That's a really long drive, Gohan! You must get awfully bored." Erasa giggled, chewing on her French fries slowly. _She laughs a lot. Reminds me of Goten._

"It's not that bad. Gives me time to think, and time really does fly." _Oh, you're clever Gohan._

Videl had her face in her hands, looking around the cafeteria with a disenchanted expression. Gohan kept finding himself staring at her. _She's cute… No! Gohan, stop it. This is the crazy chick who came so close to finding out that you're a Super Saiyan! _

_But those eyes… There's something about those eyes!_

Videl looked at Gohan and was surprised to see him staring intently at her own eyes. Leaning closer to him, she yelled "HEY! What are you looking at!"

Gohan fell out of his chair, sending the apple sauce he was holding rocketing out a nearby open window.

Videl smirked. "Come on Erasa, let's go to class. I can't be late for all of them today." Videl dragged Erasa away as Gohan slowly got back up.

_That girl scares me to death!_

**?**_  
_

Electricity snapped and cracked inside the small laboratory as the machines inside of it worked furiously. A man in a full combat suit lay on a metal table, unmoving.

Behind him stood a man with static white hair, baggy skin and goggles that encompassed half his face. Shuffling from machine to machine, the man muttered to himself.

"That's it! That's it! No, no! Drat! The calibration is off! This must work. It has to work! If it doesn't, all will be lost! At least that's what I'm told!" The man continued to mutter and work, barely away of a visitor in the shadows.

"Doctor, you are aware that you have a deadline to meet, yes?" The man in the corner stated in a deep, gravelly voice. The Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin when he spoke, pausing a moment to gather himself.

"Sir, sir! I am nearly complete! In minutes time, I will be done! I just have to tweak a few things here and there and all will be right! Right!"

The man in the shadows glanced down at his watch. "Doctor, I want to see this happen now. No more waiting."

The Doctor shuddered. "But, sir! This is delicate! If one thing goes wrong, it might not be fully functional, and…"

The man slammed down his fist on the Doctor's work table, scattering papers and paperclips everywhere. "NO MORE EXCUSES! If I don't see what I want to see in the next few minutes, you're dead, Doctor!"

The Doctor looked horrified. Immediately he went back to work, checking all of the machines and tweaking what he needed to tweak.

The man in the shadows stared. _I have waited a long time for this. If this bumbling fool sets me back anymore, things will become much harder. With that fool Son Goku out of the nowhere to be found, my plans will be much easier to accomplish._

Cranking the machines to full power, the Doctor donned large rubber gloves and worked at his computer. "This is it! This is the moment we've waited for! I MUST MAKE IT WORK!" He worked furiously under the eye of the man in the shadows.

Walking over the to the man on the table, he pressed a few sequences into his chest module. Raising his arms forward, he screamed "LIVE! LIVE!"

Machine widgets whirred, and electricity snapped all around, giving the Doctor a truly hideous appearance.

"Why isn't this stupid thing waking up!" Looking around, he spots a cord unplugged from its socket. "Blast it all! One silly thing comes unplugged and nothing wakes up! Preposterous!" Running over to the cord, he plugs it back in and turns to watch. "LIVE! LIVE!" He screams.

The man in the shadow watches the man on the table. His fingers begin to twitch, then his toes. His eyes open, showing a deep crimson hue. Sitting up, the man looks at the Doctor, and then the man in the shadows, bowing his head. "I am… awake." The man in the shadow nods, turning to the Doctor.

"Doctor Vlarkian, I'm sorry, but the terms of our agreement were broken."

The Doctor looked horrified. "Broken! What did I do to break them! I did as you asked! I manufactured this… this thing! What more was I supposed to do!"

The man grinned. "No, Doctor. It was not you who broke our agreement. It was I." Looking at the man on the table, he pointed at the Doctor. "You may dispose of him as you please. Try not to leave this place in one piece, either." Throwing him a memory card, the man looks up at him. "As you wish, sir."

"NO! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME! I CREATED YOU!"

_Perfect… everything's perfect._

**Notes**

So, this took me forever to write. I had a good quarter of it written with Videl and Gohan dialogue, but I ended up scrapping it because it was pure awful. Hope this can get things started though! Big plans for the rest of this story! Try not to forget this last scene, it'll be back before you know it.

And what's Vegeta up to, anyway? :]


	5. Face to Face

**Face to Face**

**GOHAN**

With the ringing of the school's bell still in his ear, Gohan walked out into the parking lot looking for Erasa. For his first day at school, he was doing pretty well. His teachers were nice, the food wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and he'd already made some friends.

Spotting Erasa and Videl, Gohan waved and ran over to them. "Hey Erasa, Videl. Isn't Sharpener coming, too?"

Videl cocked her head at Gohan. "Why does it matter, Gohan? Wouldn't you rather be alone with us two?" Erasa burst into giggling.

_What's she trying to say?_ Gohan looked at Videl, confused. "Well, I thought I heard Sharpener say he wanted to come, so I was just curious…"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Gohan. You're as thick as a brick, you know that?" Erasa stopped laughing. "Videl! Be nice to Gohan. He's brand new in the city, fresh out of the country! He can't be the most socially advanced guy around, you know."

"Well, being the smartest guy in school, I'd assume he'd be pretty quick on the draw. Guess not."

_These girls are confusing._ Gohan looked down, embarrassed. He wasn't sure what was going on at this point. _They still haven't told me why Sharpener isn't here…_

Erasa turned back to Gohan with a grin. "Sharpener got called to an 'emergency boxing meeting', whatever that means. Looks like it'll just be us three!" Looping her arms through Gohan and Videl's, they took off for the mall.

"So, Gohan, what do you do in the country when you're not at school? It must be beautiful out there in the mountains…" Erasa trailed off, staring off into space with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, I help my mom out whenever I need to. I play with my little brother, and train with him too."

"Oh! You have a little brother! That's so cute! What's his name?"

"Goten. He's about seven now, and he's a handful." Gohan smiled at the thought of his brother, but it didn't last. _I told Goten I'd be home right after school. I hope he isn't upset with me…_

"Seven! That's SO cute! I have to meet him!" Erasa chirped giddily.

_She's really happy. She's also very clingy. Is this how girls always act?_

Videl's interested had been piqued. "Did you say you train with your little brother? What do you do?"

_Hmm, well, we practice flying, raising our power levels, and martial arts._ "We practice martial arts a lot." Videl looked at Gohan. He didn't look much like a martial arts fighter to her, but hey, neither did she. "Are you any good?"

_Well, as you mentioned to me this morning, I DID beat Cell…_ "Nah, it's just something we do for fun." Videl looked disappointed. The only person she knew who was any good at martial arts was her father, and she wasn't about to spar with him. He'd cream her.

Arriving at the mall, Erasa dragged them through dozens of different stores. Videl tagged along because Erasa was her best friend, and Gohan was just happy to be making some new friends.

Erasa tried on a purple dress. "Gohan! Does this look cute on me or what?" She turned and spinned to show it off.

Gohan eyed her up and down. "Yeah! It looks great!" Erasa beamed at him.

As soon as Erasa went back to change, Videl spoke up. "You are such a liar, Gohan."

Gohan looked stupefied. "What do you mean? That dress really did look good on her!"

Videl was about to retort when her watch went off. "What's the problem, Chief?"

"Videl, there's a high speed chase underway on the freeway. The suspects are using firearms to keep our men away. Could you give us a hand?"

"I'm on it, Chief!" Videl was already making for the exit before Gohan could say anything.

_I want to trust her to take care of that, but I really do think she's in over her head. If anything, maybe I should just go keep an eye on her…_

Gohan quickly ran after her. He wasn't about to let something happen to her.

Erasa exited the dressing room with her clothes, craning her head over the clothes racks. "Gohan? Videl? Where are you guys?"

**VIDEL**

_I'm so glad the Chief called. I was getting annoyed with Gohan. Who does he think he is, messing with Erasa like that? What a creep._ Videl was already in her JetCopter, flying as fast as she could toward the freeway. She had faced much worse than armed car chases, so she wasn't worried about this at all. What she was worried about was Saiyaman showing up. She wasn't sure she could handle being around him without getting soft.

Flying low over the freeway, Erasa looked down, trying to spot the chase._ Where could they be? It only took me three minutes to get here. They can't be gone already…_

Up head, Videl spots a sports car with its front end crushed and smoking, stopped on the shoulder of the freeway. Police cars were lined up around it, directing traffic and dealing with the situation. _Don't tell me they called me out here for nothing!_

Landing and re-capsulizing her JetCopter, Videl runs over to the Chief. "What happened, Chief?" Before he could answer her, she looks past him at the wreck. _Saiyaman._

Saiyaman stood over the wreck, keeping an eye on the unconscious criminals. Turning around, he spots and Videl and lets out an uneasy smile.

_Time to figure out who this guy is, once and for all._ Brushing aside the Chief, she stomps towards Saiyaman. "Hey, you!" She pokes him in the chest. "What do you think you're doing? This is my city!" Saiyaman rubs the back of his neck, looking around nervously, as if someone were going to help him.

"Well, I saw this problem down here on the road, and felt it was my duty to help." He shied away from her glare.

Videl glared at Saiyaman, hands on her hips. "Alright, Saiyaman. So you just want to help, right?" Videl started pacing in front of him. "Then you can help me."

Saiyaman looked at her cautiously. "What do you mean, ma'am?"

Videl grunted. "First off, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old and makes YOU sound like a git." Saiyaman stuck his tongue out at Videl. "Second, you can help me by telling me who you are, and how you do these things."

Saiyaman stopped blushing and looked at her. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's just not possible. No one knows who I am, why would it be fair to let you know?"

Videl turned red in the face. "I told you, don't call me… Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Saiyaman had took off into the air, leaving Videl staring after him, infuriated. _HE IS SO RUDE! HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO HIM!_ Releasing her JetCopter, Videl quickly starts it up and races after him. "You're not going to get away from me this time, Saiyaman."

**GOHAN**

_Why does she want to know who I am so badly? It doesn't make any sense. So what if can fly? Big deal, so can she… with a vehicle._ Gohan soared through the sky on his way to Capsule Corp. Bulma would have an idea to help him. She was the smartest woman in the world, after all.

After executing a few aerial loops and acrobatics, Gohan thought he heard the distinct noise of a JetCopter. Looking behind him, he gasped. _NO WAY! SHE'S FOLLOWING ME! Maaan… this girl is trouble. How am I going to shake her?_

Diving down towards the city, Gohan began to weave in and out of the close buildings, looking behind him every now and then to see if he'd shaken her. Every time, she was right behind him. "She's determined, I'll give her that."

Flying around a building, Gohan transmits himself to the top of the building. Looking over the ledge, he laughs to himself as Videl stops at the turn, looking around for him in every direction. _Good job, Gohan! She'll be wondering where I went for days._ Before he'd finished his thoughts, the JetCopter roared up over the building. Turning around, shocked, he saw Videl staring him down. _THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I'm going to have to crank it up and just lose her._ Taking off once more, he cranks up his speed to go as fast as he can. Looking behind him, Videl slowly starts to fade into the distance. _Finally. Now I can go see Bulma without worrying about Videl finding me._

Arriving at Capsule Corporation moments later, Gohan runs inside. The receptionist knows Gohan, so she goes ahead and lets him know where Bulma is.

Walking down the corridors, Trunks comes running by. "Hey Trunks, long time no see!"

"Can't talk now! Dad's mad!" Trunks never stopped as he flew by Gohan, clearly scared.

_Yeah, I'd be scared of Vegeta if I lived here, too._ Walking ahead, Gohan came across the Gravity Chamber, doors ajar. Stopping and glancing into the dark room, Gohan wonders how much Vegeta trains in here. He'd felt Vegeta's power level surge occasionally, so he knew he still trained, but he wasn't sure how powerful he'd become.

"Hey kiddo! What're you doing here?" Bulma came around the corner with a smile on her face. She was wearing a casual business suit. Being the CEO and owner of Capsule Corporation, Gohan wasn't surprised by her attire.

"Hey Bulma! I actually came by to see if you could help me with something."

Bulma winked at Gohan. "It's a girl, isn't it Gohan? I can't believe you've already met one on your first day of High School!" Gohan nearly collapsed. "No way Bulma! Gosh, why is everyone on my case about girl's today…"

Bulma laughed her signature laugh and wrapped her arm around Gohan's shoulders. "Whatever you say, Gohan. Whatcha need help with?"

"Well, you remember that news coverage I got a few years ago for saving that girl? Well… I think it's about time I get an outfit. I can't have people knowing I go to high school here and the city while I fly around and fight crime."

Bulma nodded her head. "That makes total sense. You're just like your dad, wanted to help people." Bulma smiled a sad smile. "Alright, what'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I'd like for it to be easy to move in. I need my full range of mobility when I'm out there, you know? I'd also like something to cover my face, if that's not too much to ask."

Bulma giggled. "Gohan, I can come up with the outfit no problem, but a mask? No way. I've done tests on that Super Saiyan hair, and anything that's near it when you go Super Saiyan gets blown away."

Gohan looked at her blankly. "So, I can't cover my face at all?" Bulma shook her head, "Not if you're going to be a Super Saiyan."

_Great. That really doesn't help me hide my identity, but I guess if Videl hasn't recognized me yet, no one will._ "Alright Bulma, that sounds good. How soon can you work it up?

Bulma thought for a second. "Well, it probably won't take my that long, less than an hour I'd bet. Go hang out, find some food, whatever suits you until I get finished. I'll come find you, okay kiddo?"

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Bulma, you're the greatest!" Bulma laughed as she walked back down the corridor. _Alright, now what can I do for an hour…_

Catching the strong scent of food, Gohan began to track it down. Finding the kitchen, his eyes fixated on all of the food on the table. Reaching towards the sliced turkey, a hand beats him back. "Stay off my food, boy!"

"Ow!... That wasn't very nice, Vegeta!" Gohan looked down at Vegeta. _Is he shorter than when I last saw him?_

Vegeta growled at him. "This isn't your food! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

Gohan muttered under his breath "Yeah, did yours?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Vegeta spluttered, spraying Gohan with chewed up food.

…_Gross._ "Nothing, Vegeta. What's up, anyway? You seem pretty tense."

"It's none of your concern. Get out of my kitchen before I kick you out!"

Gohan left the kitchen, not wanting to accept the hidden challenge put forth by Vegeta. _Trunks was right, his dad is mad. Why, though? _

**VIDEL**

"Hey, Erasa… No, I know, I'm sorry… come on, don't be mad at me!" Videl felt bad about leaving Erasa like that. Usually she let her know before she left like that, but it was a sticky situation at the time. "I promise I won't bail without letting you know next time. I would have ran into the dressing room and told you, but Gohan was really getting on my nerves." _He wasn't really; I just think he's a bit odd. He stares at me every now and then with a worried look on his face._

Erasa giggled over the phone. "Videl, stop being such a bully towards Gohan. He's the new guy trying to make some friends! Besides, he's real cute." Videl could practically see Erasa's dreamy look through the phone. "I know you're not one to be after guys and all, Videl, but really… Would it kill you to try to date someone?"

Videl paused. She didn't want to admit this, but she wasn't really annoyed with Saiyaman. "Well, I think I do have a crush on somebody…"

Videl nearly dropped the phone after Erasa's ear-piercing squeal. "OH MY GOSH, VIDEL! Who is it! It's not Sharpener is it? It better not be Gohan, because I called him!"

Videl nearly puked in her mouth. "Jeez, Erasa! Do you think that low of me? Of course it's not Sharpener, or Gohan. It's the Gold Fighter."

"You mean Saiyaman. He told you his name today, remember?" Videl sighed. "Yes, Saiyaman." _What a stupid name._

"Well, Videl, I must say… that's adorable. Videl the crime fighter and Saiyaman the super hero! It's a match made in heaven!" Videl grimaced. _I hate when I tell Erasa these things. She always makes a big deal out of it._ "It's nothing Erasa. The guy won't even stop to talk to me."

Erasa laughed. "That's probably because you're scaring him away! Just like every other guy you meet."

"What? I don't scare every guy away." _They're just weak._

"Videl, sweetheart, you're one of the strongest girls in the world and you prove it by fighting crime on a daily basis. Your dad is the reigning World Martial Arts Champion and his fame leeches onto you. You have trust issues."

_She's right. Erasa is always right._ "I know, Erasa. I have to be that way, though. So many people are just interested in my dad, it's hard to find the real deal."

Erasa was eating. Videl knew this because of the obnoxious smacking noises she could hear coming through the phone. "I kind of shaid that, when I shaid your dad was the champ, but it was implied more than anything." Videl sighed. Why did she have to have a crush on the most elusive person she knew?

"I'll talk to you later, Erasa. I've got some work to do." Hanging up the phone, Videl pulled the throttle back to full speed.

**CHICHI**

"Goten! Come inside and eat lunch!" _I swear, that boy could stay outside all day. Just like his father._ Minutes passed as Chichi did the dishes, noticing her son had still not come in. Walking to the door, she spots the news on the television. Walking over and turning the volume up, Chichi stares at the television, her brow beginning to furrow.

"Our on-site reporter Bre Wha is on the scene. Bre?"

"Thank you, Joe. I'm here with the Chief of Police at the scene of the car chase. Chief, what happened today?"

"Well, we were giving pursuit to the suspects, but we had a tough time gaining any ground on them because they fired their weapons at us anytime we came close. I called Videl Satan out here to help us stop them, but before she could arrive, this Saiyaman character showed up and pounded them."

"Saiyaman, huh? Who is he? What did he look like?"

The Chief scratched his moustache. "Well, I can't tell you who is he, because I don't know. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had golden glowing hair. It was wild, I'll tell ya. He flew right over the car, landed on it, and punched through the hood to the engine. Never seen anything like it in my life!"

"Thank you, Chief. There you have it, Joe. We have a shirtless, golden haired man flying around the city fighting crime again."

Chichi turned off the television. Pacing across the floor, Chichi's brow furrowed ever deeper. "When he gets home, he's going to get it! I told him not to do things like that! If they found out who he was, he could get in trouble, or worse, kicked out of school!" Chichi's face drained of color at the thought. _NO! I'll straighten him out. If he uses his superpowers, he won't get to go to school! _

Walking in through the front door, Goten smiled at his mom. "Hey mom! Are you ok?"

Chichi turned to her youngest son, smiling. _Everything will be fine, Goten._ "I CALLED FOR YOU FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO, AND YOU JUST NOW CAME IN?" Goten dropped his smile, looking down. "I'm sorry, mommy. I was flying around on Nimbus, and…"

"Go eat your lunch Goten, then hit the books!" Chichi might as well have had steam shooting out of her ears. Watching Goten skip into the kitchen, she felt a pang of regret. _I shouldn't take my anger out on Goten. Gohan's the one being a bad boy._

Walking outside and looking towards the sky, Chichi wonders what she did to deserve this.

_Goku…_

**GOHAN**

"Here you go, Gohan! I outfitted this watched to put your new suit on at the click of a button." Bulma looked proudly at her invention. "Go ahead, put it on silly!"

Gohan took the watch and latched it around his wrist. Pressing the button indicated, he gasped as he was covered in a black body suit. Stretching and rotating his arms and legs, Gohan looks at Bulma excitedly. "What is this stuff, Bulma? It's so flexible!"

"It's a synthetic material, man-made. It's some of the strongest, most flexible material on the Earth. It's not cheap, either." Gohan stares at Bulma before she starts laughing. "Don't worry, Gohan. This one is on me. Keep doing good in the city, alright?"

Gohan laughed and nodded his head. "Right. It's about time I headed home, thanks Bulma!"

Gohan powered up and took off, leaving a golden shimmer in his wake. Gohan wove in and out of the towering buildings, enjoying himself. He'd had a rough day overall, but things should get better. _I just have to learn how to deal with my separate identities._

Taking a turn around a tall building, Gohan does flips trying to stop himself. Videl is in her JetCopter, staring at Gohan. "What…How…Why?" Gohan stuttered. Videl pointed to the top of a nearby building, motioning for him to follow. _She is relentless! I'm going to have to think fast…_

Landing on the building, Gohan waits for Videl. Videl lands, jumps out of her JetCopter, and slowly walks towards Gohan. "Saiyaman, will you please not fly off in the middle of a conversation this time?" _I guess that is sort of rude…_ Gohan nodded his head.

Videl let out a sigh of relief, sitting down cross-legged. "So, if you're not going to tell me who you are, can you tell me why you're fighting crime in the city?"

Gohan frowns at her. "It's the right thing to do. Why shouldn't I?"

Videl nodded, understanding. "I know how you feel. I seem to be one of the only people concerned with the city's safety. It's frustrating sometimes." Videl put her face in her hands, staring up at Gohan. "How do you fly?"

_Easily._ "It's hard to explain…" Gohan sat down across from her. He felt awkward standing while she sat down. Videl frowned. "How are you so strong? I heard the Chief say you smash the front end of that car with your fist."

Gohan chuckled. "I'm pretty strong. Takes a lot of training, but it comes naturally to me, I guess." Videl blinked her eyes at him. "Can you teach me how to fly?"

Gohan stood up, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. "I don't know. Why are you so interested, anyway? You've been chasing me around all afternoon. What's the deal?"

Videl blushed, but quickly returned to normal. "Well… I've always sort of wanted to fly, ever since I saw those gold-haired fighters at the Cell Games do it… say, speaking of gold-haired fighters, were you one of them?" Videl looked at Gohan eagerly, knowing the answer but not daring to upset him.

_I shouldn't tell her it was me. But, she doesn't know who I REALLY am, so… I suppose it won't hurt anything. _"Yes, I was one of the fighters who faced Cell."

Videl jumped up, excited. "Really? I knew it!" She pumped her fist in the air, jumping around. "My dad says you guys were just a bunch of phony tricksters, but… How could you pull off flying? And what were all of those explosions you guys did?"

_Wrong. She asks too many questions._ "Videl, I really don't have time to be answering your questions right now. I have somewhere I have to be. Till next time?" He grinned and winked at Videl, leaving her blushing as he flew off into the distance.

_I just winked at Videl. Jeez… girls are so confusing!_ Gohan sped home, knowing that if he wasn't in trouble with his mom, he'd probably be in trouble with Goten.

Powering down as he landed outside his house, Goten runs out to meet him.

"GOHAN! I've been waiting for you forever!" Goten yelled, jumping on Gohan's back.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm really sorry, Goten. I made some friends and we hung out after school. I also stopped a few evildoers. You know how it is."

Goten stopped frowning and beamed at Gohan. "You used your powers! That's so cool! Did you hurt anyone?" Gohan laughed as he took Goten inside. "Of course not! I don't want to hurt them if I don't have too. I just want them to stop being bad guys, you know?" Goten jumped off and ran through the house, while Chichi approached Gohan.

"Err, hey mom. I'm sorry I'm late. I made some friends, and we…" _studied after school._

"It doesn't matter what you did, Gohan. I'm glad you're making friends." Kissing him on the cheek, Gohan was shocked. _She didn't find out?_

"Come on and eat, Gohan. Do you have homework? Because if you do, you'll need to finish it up before you go to sleep. Goten, put the table down! I'm trying to set it up for dinner…"

Gohan smiled at his family. _They might be crazy, but they're all I have._

**VIDEL**

Videl lay in bed, watching the news and talking to Erasa. Her father was still in the workout facility, working out as far as Videl knew. She didn't care anymore, he had become so distant lately that she hardly even knew him anymore.

"So, we talked on top of a building for awhile. He wouldn't tell me who he was, how he could fly, or any of that… but he was a lot nicer. He also was one of the fighters at the Cell Games! Can you believe that?"

Erasa paused. "Nicer, huh? I just saw him on the news, and guess what Videl? He looks like that same guy we saw on the news three years ago, saving that girl." _I could have swore we had already talked about this._ "Yeah, what about it?"

"WELL… I distinctly remember you having a crush on him!" Videl never admitted it to Erasa, but she had thought that boy was cute. "You think they're the same guy, huh? Guess it's no coincidence I like him then, is it?" Erasa giggled over the phone. "Videl and Saiyaman, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She erupted in giggles while Videl blushed. "Shut up, Erasa. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Turning off the television and the lights, Videl dove under her comforter.

_He's absolutely ridiculous. He ignores me, and flies off without any warning. Flies off. Haha!_

_And he's absolutely adorable. _Videl sighed, rolling over onto her side and looking out her window.

_Ridiculous. _

**Notes**

**This was an interesting chapter to write. As you can tell, I had a bunch of Videl/Erasa/Gohan/Saiyaman going on. Let me know how it "feels"!  
**


	6. Link to the Past

**Link to the Past**

**Link**

Inserting the memory chip into an opening in his neck, the android popped his neck. He eyed the rubble of the Doctor's lab, attempting to discern junk from treasure. A notebook, untouched in the blasts, catches his eye. Wading through the destruction, the android picks the notebook up and begins to sift through it. _My plans. But what's this? I am not complete._

The android stows the notebook in his armor, glancing around one last time before blasting off towards Satan City.

_I must contact the master._

"Ahh, so good to hear from you, Link. I can safely assume the Doctor and his lab were disposed of appropriately?"

"Of course, master. I located a notebook regarding my plans, and have made the discovery that I am not fully functional."

A pause on the other line. "That is unfortunate. Will that be a problem, Link? The man who made you is now dead, and I know of no other living being aside from Doctor Gero who could work on you, and even I don't know where he is."

"It should not be a problem. What I did not gain from the Doctor's lab I can gain by draining a large power source."

"Now, that will just have to wait, won't it? Come back to my office and we'll get started on finding a suitable power source for you soon enough."

"As you wish, master." Link disconnected his comlink, speeding up to get to Satan City.

**VEGETA**

Vegeta sat with his eyes closed, arms crossed, concentrating. Bulma was his mate, but even she over-stepped her boundaries sometimes.

"Vegeta, are you even listening to me?" Bulma stopped pacing and crossed her arms, frowning. "You need to be nicer to our guests. I can't have you threatening to beat down people for trying to eat food that you _incorrectly_ assume belongs to you!"

Vegeta looked at Bulma, eyes slanted. "What would you have me do? Let them devour the contents of your pantry! I have to defend what's yours and mine, Bulma!"

Bulma stomped her foot down, getting down into Vegeta's face. "Look, mister! Gohan came by asking for help, and I told him to make himself at home!" She threw her hands up into the air. "I know you had this cute little rivalry with Goku, but holding it against his son is just ridiculous, Vegeta. You're going to have to grow up and learn some manners sooner or later." Bulma sighed and left the room.

Vegeta sat in contemplation, enjoying the silence. Between Trunks and Bulma, he found his only solitary solace in training. Training that yielded no results.

_Bulma is wrong. I must not become weak. Weak as a humans. I must not fall! Kakarot and his children may wish to be human, but I do not. This weak race holds nothing for me! Why he bothered to defend them is beyond my imagining._

Through his watch, Bulma appears. "Hey, Vegeta. Until you start acting better, you're sleeping on the futon." Vegeta clenched his fists, staring at Bulma through his watch. "What! You're going to punish me for being who I am?" Bulma winked and shut off the video. Vegeta took the watch and crushed it in his hand.

_DAMNIT!_

**GOHAN**

Growing up, Gohan had never remembered being shy. He supposed it was because he had a close group of friends: Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and his father. That's why he was so surprised by his tendency to blush and be at a loss for words at school, especially around Erasa and Videl.

"Yoohoo! Gohan! Come sit with me!" Erasa patted the seat next to her, pulling Gohan into it as he came close. Leaning closer to Gohan, Erasa giggled. _Why does she always have to be on top of me? It's so awkward…_

Videl glared at Gohan. "You were late to class this morning. What was up?"

Gohan blinked. "I was? Oh… that's strange. I could have swore I was on time." Gohan was lying, now. He had been flying to school in his Saiyaman outfit when he spotted a woman being mugged. Powering up, he flew down and stopped the mugging, receiving the woman's thanks and a phone number written in permaneant marker on his hand. He'd spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom trying to scrub it off.

Videl kept glaring at Gohan. _Why is she still staring at me like that? Did I do something to annoy her?_ Leaning in towards Erasa, Gohan taps her on the shoulder. "Hey, does Videl have a problem with me? She gives me a bunch of cold stares." Erasa giggled, not surprising Gohan at all. "She's just been in a bad mood lately. She gets antsy in school, wanting to go out and fight crime and run into a certain hero." Gohan's jaw dropped. "Wait, she WANTS to run into Saiyaman?"

Erasa nodded, leaning in closer to Gohan. "Just like I look forward to school, so I can run into you!" She winked at Gohan, leaving him blushing. "Gosh, Erasa… that's nice." _I'm so confused…_

_So, Videl wants to see Saiyaman, huh? Not a big surprise. She was getting excited when we talked the other day. How can we be friends without me telling my secrets?_ "Erasa, are you sure she's not mad at me for some other reason?" Erasa sighed. "Just don't worry about it, Gohan. Be your sweet, charming self and she'll come around!" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. _I guess so…_

BEEP! BEEP! Videl clicked her watch, waiting for the Chief to come through. "Videl here! What's the problem?"

The Chief coughed on the other side of the line. "Videl, we've got a gang here holding the City Hall hostage! They've let most of the hostages loose, but they've kept the Mayor!"

"What do they want?" The Chief paused, looking back towards the building.

"They want your father, Videl."

Videl wore a look of shock on her face, but quickly returned to determination. "Don't worry about it, Chief. I'll be there soon to straighten this out!"

Gohan and Erasa watched from across the table with wide eyes. "Videl, wait! Isn't that dangerous? They're asking for your dad, and you're going out there to stop them. Sounds a bit fishy to me…" Videl stopped in her tracks, slowly turning to look at Gohan. "This is family business. They want my dad? They have to get through me first, and I doubt that will happen." Dashing out of the cafeteria, Videl pops out her JetCopter and begins to race towards the center of the city.

Erasa turns and looks at Gohan, shrugging. "Don't worry about it, Gohan. She's a pro at stopping those bad guys!" She wrapped her arms around Gohan, looking up into his face.

Gohan wasn't listening. He was thinking of an excuse so that he could follow Videl. He didn't like leaving Videl alone, and he wasn't sure if it was because she was one of his new friends. Even if she acted coldly towards him, that doesn't mean he should do the same.

"I'm sorry, Erasa, but my stomach is really not agreeing with this food!" Gohan dashed off, leaving Erasa alone for the second time. Erasa pouted, turning to Sharpener, who was beginning to understand what being the loner in a group meant. "Sharpie, why do I always end up alone when a crime happens? All my friends run off!" Sharpener, surprised that one of his friends talked to him, popped a smug smile. "Aww, don't worry babe! I'm still here." Erasa sighed. "It's just not the same."

Throwing open the door to the roof, Gohan double checks to make sure no one else is on the roof. Certain that no one is, he activates his watch-costume. Powering up, he shoots off to follow Videl. _She has a particularly strong power level for a human. I guess that comes from training martial arts her entire life._ Whatever the reason, Gohan still didn't have faith that she could come out of a fight unscathed.

_She's hard headed, but I can't help that. Besides, doesn't she want to see me anyway?_ Gohan liked his superhero persona. He had sat at home in front of his mirror, practicing different poses and how to use his voice. He preferred using his deep voice. It made him feel manlier.

"I… am… SAIYAMAN!" Gohan yelled, pumping up the speed and closing in on City Hall.

**VIDEL**

Jetting over the city, Videl could only think of two things. One, who were these guys demanding to see her father? Two, was Saiyaman going to show up? Videl blushed at the thought of him, but quickly shook it off. "Now isn't the time to be thinking of silly things like that. It's time to get down to business."

City Hall was a mess. The right half had been blown away and was on fire. The front entrance was barricaded, with the Mayor tied up on the flagpole out front. _This doesn't look good._ Landing, Videl sprints over to the Chief. "Have they said why they want to see my father?"

The Chief looked relieved to see her. "No, Videl, they haven't. They just recently tied the mayor up over there, and when our SWAT team attempted to go through the right windows, they blew the damn building up!" He wiped his bald head with a cloth. "I'm not sure all those men are alright. These crooks are going to pay for what they've done!"

Videl nodded her head. This was a sticky situation, but she was sure she could handle it. Explosives weren't her forte, but she'd manage somehow. She always did. Sliding across the hood of the patrol car, Videl ran to the mayor. Checking to make sure he was alive, Videl surveyed the scene. _No one is out here guarding him. I'm sure they saw me run up here, but they're not worried I'll just take him?_ Videl stopped. They knew she was coming. Gohan had been right. She clenched her fists, preparing for the fight she knew was fast approaching inside.

Inside, Yakuza and his men waited. Yakuza was a local gang leader, small-time, but he had ambitions for taking control of the city, like every crook did. He'd been thinking about how he'd show the city his superiority, but he hadn't had the right idea. Until today.

Yazaku leaned forward in the mayor's chair. "Toots, Trash, Bagel! Get ova here!" Snapping his fingers impatiently, he waited for his lieutenants. He stood up, clasping his hands behind his back. "Today is a very big day for us. Today, we show Satan City that we are the real deal. We've set the scene by taking City Hall and the mayor hostage. We've made our demands for Hercule Satan known. Now, we just sit back and wait for his little hero daughter to show up and try to save the day."

Toots scratched his chin, giving Yazaku the stink eye. "Eyy, I dun see 'ow tha' help us verily mucha. Wh' do a girl mean to us?"

Bagel smacked Toots upside the head. "You stupid camel! It helps us because Hercule Satan is a very rich man, see? We kidnap his daughter and he'll cough up dough to get her back! Then we'll have funding for our expansion, ya get?"

Toots tenderly rubbed the back of his head, nodding slowly. Yazaku smirked. "I have a friend back here that will assist us if she proves to be more than our men can handle." Pointing behind him, the three lieutenants take him in. Towering over them at well over eight feet tall, he wore a full combat suit, with the initials Q.V. etched into the left chest. He had a short cropped haircut, bleached blonde. He did not acknowledge them.

Trash turned to Yazaku, straightening up. "Don't worry boss, our men can handle one little girl."

Yazaku swiveled in the chair, gazing out the windows. _We'll see about that._

Videl burst into the lobby of the capitol. No one in sight. She made her way down the hall, noticed how nothing was damaged in the slightest. A few papers lay scattered on the floor, but nothing more. _This doesn't feel right. When things like this usually happen, they trash the place._

Walking towards the mayor's office, where she assumed they were holed up, she was stopped by the sound of laughter. Looking around, Videl failed to locate the source. "Who are you? Where are you hiding?" she yelled out, frustrated.

The laughing ceased. "I can see you, young Videl, but you cannot see me. You have entered unto here uninvited, and for that you must be punished." Immediately after the voice finished speaking, she was surrounded by ten men, five on each side. _Creeps. None of them have guns. I guess we get to fight fair, then._

Grinning and entering their offensive stances, the men begin to jeer and laugh. The large, stupid looking one steps up first. "You're up first, huh big guy? This will be a good warm-up." The man smiles a toothy smile, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye. Bringing his fist up, Videl barely manages to dodge him. _He's fast. Not fast enough, though._ The goon advances again, throwing a right hook. Videl ducks underneath it, sweeping her leg under his legs, dropping him to the floor. Pressuring his neck with her foot, he begins to choke. "Who's your ring leader, buddy? Better tell me fast, or you might be at a big loss for words… permaneantly." The man gasps for air, trying to remove her foot from his throat.

One of the other goons chimes up. "We're with Yazaku. Let poor Toots up, will ya? He lost, so he's out!" She glances up at the new speaker, slowly letting her foot up. Toots gasps for air while one of the other men drags him out of the way. _That was easy. Who's next?_ Videl turns to eye the men behind her, gasping as she takes and elbow to the face. _Shit! That was a cheap shot…_

The men continue to jeer and laugh while Videl stands back up, a new determination veiling her face. "I don't know what you guys are after, but it stops here." The man who had spoke before walks up to her. "Miss Satan, we'd love to fight you, we really would, but our boss gave us specific orders not to hurt you. As you can tell, we're not afraid to do that if we must, but let's make this easy. Come talk to our boss, and nobody has to get hurt, yeah?"

Videl rocks back in her defensive stance. _Who does this guy take me for? I'm no fool._ "No way. I'll talk to your boss alright, after I'm finished with you fools."

Bagel sighs, walking back towards his men. "That's just too bad, Miss Satan." Snapping his fingers, Videl stares at him for a moment longer before all of the goons descend on her. "Take her back to the boss, fellas."

**GOHAN**

Gohan arrives at City Hall, landing on top of the roof. He thought it best not to show himself right now. People had ridiculous reactions to his appearance for some reason. Kneeling down, Gohan feels around for power levels. _Eleven people? No problem… Wait, is that Videl?_ Gohan could barely feel her power level. Assuming the worst, Gohan dives down through the window.

All of the men turn around, shocked. "Who are you?" The man behind the desk asks, bewildered.

Gohan executes one of his poses. "I am Saiyaman!" _Perfect! I'm getting the hang of this._

The man behind the desk scratched his chin, eyebrows cocked. "That's an interesting name you have there, fella. What do you think you're doing here? We're a bit busy, if you hadn't noticed." He motioned to the far side of the room, where a large man in a combat suit watched over Videl. She was unconscious.

Gohan's eyes twitched. "What have you done to Videl? Who are you?"

"I am Yazaku, and these are my men. We have business with Mr. Satan, and his daughter is a key player in this game." He grins. "Saiyaman… I think I've heard of you. The gold haired fella who runs around, fighting crime! That's it!" He began to laugh, keeling over. His men laughed in response, as if on cue.

"Whatever your business with Hercule Satan is, you can forget about it. Holding City Hall hostage and kidnapping his daughter is against the law, and by my word you will answer to the law for breaking it!"

Yazaku stopped laughing. "Alright, tough guy. You want to fight? We'll fight." He snapped his fingers at Bagel. "Hey, throw this guy back out the window he came in through, will ya?"

Bagel popped his knuckles, grinning. "No prob, boss." Gohan chuckled as Bagel advanced on him. _Bagel? Ha! What kind of name is that? They thought my name was silly…_ Gohan's stomach growled. _Ugh… Why does this always happen on an empty stomach?_

Bagel moved towards Saiyaman, but then he disappeared. Everyone glanced around, clueless. "Ey! Where'd that creep go?"

"Here!" Gohan popped up behind Bagel, sending a punch under his ribs. Bagel groaned as he smashed into the wall. "HOLY SMOKES! DYA SEE THAT BOSS?" one of his men yelled. Gohan smirked, enjoying the shock and awe. _Superman must love this kind of stuff!_

Yazaku was red in the face. "Man, that was my left hand! Get him boys!" The men charged. Gohan sped in-between them, throwing punches to the kidney, face, wherever he needed to. _Ahh, the satisfying crunch of a well placed kick. Never gets old_. Within two seconds, they were all on the floor, unconscious or close to it. Yazaku's jaw dropped. "You're a freak, you know that! No one can move that fast!"

Gohan grinned. "I can." Before he could say anything else, a hard fist knocked him across the room, smashing the 100-year old globe in the corner. _Whoa! That was a hell of a punch…_ Looking up, Gohan saw the large man standing near Videl, eyes locked on Gohan. _I can't feel his power level. How is that possible? He has such huge strength…_ Then it clicked. _He's an android._ Gohan got up, no longer smiling. "Who are you?"

The android didn't move a muscle. Yazaku scurried behind him, getting as far from Gohan as possible. "This is Link! My body guard! If you get through him, then I'll let you take me to jail, no questions asked!" Link shifted his eyes toward Yazaku, as if debating if he were worth fighting for. His communicator clicked. _"I know I lent you to that buffoon, Yazaku. I'm merely testing out your capabilities, Link. Fight this newcomer. I'm most intrigued to see you fare against a powerful fighter."_

"Of course, master."

"_Oh, and Link," the master interjected, "when you do beat him, get rid of Yazaku and this girl. They're meaningless in the grand scheme of things."_ His communicator switched off.

Videl stirred beneath Link, groaning. Link shifted his gaze down to her. "It would be unwise to leave her unguarded." Resting his foot over her thigh, he smashes the bone. "NOOO!" Gohan yells, shocked. Videl screams out, fully awake from the shock now.

Link looks up at Gohan. "Interesting. Your power level has shot up. Is this in perhaps related to the pain your friend experiences? Remarkable. This will be a fine challenge." _And perhaps a fine boost of energy._ Sending a kick into Videl's gut, she flies across the room before crashing through the wall into the adjacent room.

Gohan watches, infuriated. _I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS! _"You monster! What forces you to commit evil and hurt people?" Link shifts into an offensive stance. "I do as I am commanded. There is no question in the matter." With that, he launches himself toward Gohan, sending his knee into Gohan's ribs.

Gohan reels from the pain, but quickly recovers. He powers up, fueled by his rage, and unleashes a flurry of attacks on Link. Link assumes a defense stance, countering Gohan's attacks, but is pushed back. "You are much stronger than I," he says in between punches. Gohan stops, glaring. "You have limitations. I do not." Gohan spits blood at Link's feet. _This monster… why do humans insist on making these evil creations?_ Links eyes widen, but he quickly assumes his calm demeanor. "You may be stronger now, but you will not be for long." Before Gohan can react, Link flies at him, wrapping his arms around Gohan. _No! This is bad, really bad!_

"I've got you now, Saiyaman. Your power will soon be mine, and then it is I who will be the stronger!" Tightening his grip, Link begins to siphon Gohan's energy, grinning widely.

Gohan struggles against the grip. _NO! I can't let this happen! Videl is hurt, this android comes out of nowhere and is ridiculously strong… why is this happeneing!_

Slowly losing power, Gohan screams out, but nothing stops Link. "You won't… get away with this, android!" Gohan struggles to maintain, slowly weakening. His arms lose their strength, and Link's grip begins to crush him. "Auughhh!"

_I can't… he's too strong… Can't see…_

"_Gohan! Snap out of it son! Don't give up, you can DO THIS! Think of your mother, think of your brother! Think of your friends! If you fail, who will succeed?"_

_Dad… How…_

"_Never mind that, Gohan! You know what you have to do. I know you've felt it! You can do this son. Reach inside you, ASCEND!"_

Gohan stopped resisting Link. Link grinned, feeling rejuvenated from the young one's power. Releasing Gohan, he tests out his new power, throwing punches and kicks through the air. "Impressive, Saiyaman. You were nearly four times my superior. Most surprising I was able to hold you." Kicking him aside, he began to walk towards Yazaku. "Mr. Yazaku, my master has no more use of you. Is there a particular way you'd like to die?"

Yazaku stared at Link in horror. "No more use of me? What kind of joke is this? Just let me go, maan!" Yazaku backed away from the advancing android, cowering.

Gohan wasn't moving a muscle. Inside, he was reaching for something he'd felt before, but hadn't dare grab. It was a power he couldn't fathom, a power he hadn't needed. Bracing himself, Gohan slowly rose to his knees. Wiping the blood from his chin, Gohan smiled. "You have no idea what kind of power I have."

Link swiveled around, glaring at Gohan. "You are most resilient, Saiyaman. I do not understand why you insist on fighting me, but if it is your wish to die, I will gladly oblige you."

"No, not this time." Gohan braced himself on the carpet, clenching his fists and body in preparation. "AHHHHHHH!" Gohan began to power up, first to Super Saiyan 1. His gold Aura radiated out from his vibrantly, pulsing his power in all directions. Ascending to Super Saiyan 2, electricity begins to crackle and strike around him. "Now, android, you will experience what limitations you truly have!" Biting down, Gohan exerts all of his energy, pushing to ascend to the next level.

Link watches, transfixed by this transformation, awed by the power he sees spiking in front of him. "It can't be! His power level is increasing dramatically!"

Gohan's air grows, falling down to the middle of his back. His eyebrows disappear, giving him an emotionless expression. Electricity sparkles and cracks, and his golden aura shines so bright it would blind a normal man.

Gohan points at Link. "You're finished." Link backs away. He's outmatched, of that he's sure. His master has seen this, and he'd like to see Link alive for what he has planned next. "You are indeed very powerful, Saiyaman. I'm afraid, however, our fight is at an end." Extending his arm toward Videl, Link lets out and energy blast.

"NO!" Gohan flies in front of the blast, crossing his arms to absorb the blast. When the smoke clears, Link is gone, along with Yazaku.

_I can't maintain this form… it's too strong…_

Gohan powers down, falling to his knees, gasping. _Who made him? Android 17 and 18 killed Dr. Gero. Who else could have made an android that powerful?_

Remembering Videl, Gohan turned around. Videl lay on her back, unconscious and bloodied. "Wow, he really did a number on you, didn't he?" He checked her pulse, barely feeling it. _This isn't good! I can't let Videl die… I should have stopped him sooner!_

Glancing out toward the sky, Gohan knew what he had to do. Running outside, Gohan lets the officers know Yazaku's men and Videl are inside injured, and flies off.

_I need to get a Senzu Bean… I need Videl to be better._

_Dad…_

**VEGETA**

Vegeta leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching the television. Bulma sat on the couch with Trunks, occasionally stealing glances at Vegeta when she thought he wasn't looking. He knew, of course. Nothing got past him, especially when it came to Bulma.

"You know, you don't always have to stand up, Vegeta. You can come over here and sit down." Bulma patted the spot on the couch next to her. Vegeta stared at the television, ignoring Bulma.

Bulma's face contorted with a mixture of sadness and anger. "Fine then, jerk! Be a loner, I don't care." She turned back to the TV, fuming for a second before catching what was being said.

"Bre, can you give us any details regarding the City Hall situation, and what's being done?"

"Yes, Joe, I can. The Chief of Police just finished filling me in with what has transpired. Yazaku and his gang had stormed the building, taking the mayor hostage and demanding to see Hercule Satan. Videl Satan, the deputized crime fighting teen, came in to help. She ran into the building, and they lost all contact with her. Shortly after, it was reported that Saiyaman had flown in through a window. Not long after, explosions erupted inside the mayor's office, sending shock throughout every bystander here. Not long after the explosions, an extremely bright golden light radiated out of the windows. The ground began to shake, car alarms began to go off, and people panicked. A man, not Saiyaman, flew out of the building and into the city shortly after. Police went in and investigated, finding all of Yazaku's men and Videl Satan badly injured."

"That's terrible, Bre! How is miss Satan? Will she be alright?"

"The word is that she is badly injured. Her right leg and both of her arms were broken, and she sustained a myriad of body fracture and wounds. She is at Hercule Memorial Hospital as we speak, being tended to be the best doctors in the country."

Bulma shut off the TV and looked to Vegeta. "Did you feel anything, Vegeta? Did you know about this?"

Vegeta's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed deep in concentration. _He did it! That fool of a son of Kakarot managed to do it, leaving me once again grasping for scraps. Damn it all!_

"VEGETA! Will you answer me?"

Vegeta looked up at Bulma. "Yes, Bulma. I felt it awhile ago. It was Gohan, and he has reached a level of power I thought impossible to reach." Dropping his arms, Vegeta walked up to Bulma, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bulma, for the way I've acted." Bulma smiled at him, playfully punching him in the chin. "You're a good man, Vegeta." Vegeta hugged her, and Trunks joined the family hug too.

_I will not be shamed by a half-saiyan._

"Trunks, get to the Gravity Chamber, now."

**VIDEL**

Videl hurt all over. Her legs were itchy, but she couldn't manage to her arms to scratch them. Her eyelids were heavy, resisting every attempt to be lifted. She didn't understand why.

_Where… am I?_

She could hear people's voices in the background. Was her father there?

"I'M THE CHAMP! YOU KEEP THOSE NOSY REPORTERS AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! SHE IS IN NO CONDITION TO TALK TO THEM!"

_What…_

She heard a door close, footsteps coming toward her. A hand swept the hair out of her eyes, resting on her forehead. "Eat this." A familiar voice calls out to her, putting something to her lips. Videl doesn't know what to think, but she has no reason not to trust this voice. She chews and swallows. Her eyes pop open, and she sits up. Lifting up her arms and flexing her hands, she looks around. She's in a hospital room, without a doubt. She's connected to an array of life-support machines.

Stepping out from near the window, Saiyaman chuckles. "You're gonna be alright, Videl."

Videl looks up at him, shocked. "Saiyaman? What happened? Why am I here?"

Saiyaman returns to the window, looking through the blinds. "You ran into City Hall, trying to stop Yazaku and his gang. It was a trap set for you and your father."

Videl blinked, slowly remembering. "Yes… They ganged up on me. The next thing I remember is my leg hurting, and… a bright golden light."

Saiyaman bristled. "There was an exceptionally strong fighter there, even by my standards. He's the one who did hurt you." Saiyaman sat on the edge of her bed, looking into Videl's eyes.

Videl looked back, a tinge of red coloring her cheeks. "Did you save me, Saiyaman?" Videl acted as if she could look after herself. She knew she could handle herself, but the idea of this man, this golden-haired, strong, beautiful man rescuing her just made her stomach flip.

Saiyaman sighed. "I left right after the fighter left. You were badly injured, and I knew you wouldn't live long without assistance." Saiyaman's stomach growled. No, it didn't growl. It roared. "Wow, was that your stomach?" Saiyaman grimaced sheepishly.

"So, you saved me by making me eat something?"

"Yes, a Senzu Bean. They're healing properties are some of the strongest and fastest acting on the planet." Saiyaman rose, walking toward the window, opening it. Videl watched him, not wanting him to go, but reflecting on her unusual hero. He flew, was super strong, radiated gold on occasion, and his choice exit from a building was an open window. She giggled to herself. _Wow… Saiyaman._

"Saiyaman, before you go… can we meet somewhere? I really want to know more about you." Videl bit her lip, afraid of hearing rejection from his lips.

Saiyaman stopped with his foot on the window sill. Turning his head, he winks at Videl. "Sure we can. I'll see you soon." With that, he jumped into the wind, leaving Videl alone in her hospital bed, feeling refreshed.

_Erasa will freak out._

_I've got a date with Saiyaman!_

**GOKU**

"Whew! That was really close!" Goku dropped down into the grass, stretching his arms and legs. All around him, fighters from all over the universe sparred and trained. Grand Kai's world was the ultimate dead fighting arena, and only the best made it here. It was fitting that Goku was here.

King Kai's whiskers twitched. "GOKU! You shouldn't be interfering with the living like that! Bad things will happen if you continue to do this." King Kai frowned, noticing Goku wasn't listening. "GOKU!"

"King Kai! Stop worrying so much. Gohan has hidden potential that he has yet to realize. Is it really that bad for me to chime in every once and awhile?"

King Kai shook his fist at Goku. "YES! IT IS! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES! Why do you always insist on breaking the rules?"

Goku shrugged. He was looking out for his son. Since he was no longer on Earth, he had to guide him somehow. Deep down, Goku's heart was breaking, though. He knew it was the right decision to not return to life and live on Earth. He posed a threat to Earth if he did. At the same time, though, Goku felt guilty. He left his friends, wife, and two sons behind. His wife, Chichi…

Gohan, following in his footsteps and saving the world.

Goten… the son he's never met.

_I can't live like this._

"_Goku, you're technically not alive! *Snort snort snort*"_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD KING KAI!_

**NOTES**

**Had a lot of fun writing this one. My favorite chapter so far. Gohan, as Saiyaman, realizes something about Videl. Videl goes gaga over Saiyaman. Link is known...**** But who created him? Who controls him, and what are his intentions?**

**Thanks for the reviews. In regards to animeforever1, the length of the chapters really depends on what I have to put in them. This one is what, longest or second longest? While the first few were relatively short. They'll be getting longer, of that I have no doubt. **

**Keep it up!  
**


	7. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

**GOHAN**

_NOO! I'm going to be late, again! I'm going to have to talk to Goten about turning off my alarm clock…_

Soaring through the sky, Gohan lay on his back as he glided artfully among the clouds. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the ground with gold sunlight. Goten had once again turned off Gohan's alarm clock, hoping that if he didn't wake up, he wouldn't go to school. He seemed to forget this after roughly five minutes from committing the act, whereupon he would grow impatient and yell at Gohan not to wake up or something bad would happen.

Gohan laughed. His little brother was nuts, but he still loved him. He was coming along well in his training, too. It seemed as soon as Gohan taught him something new, he'd master it within minutes. Not incredibly surprising, given their genes, but even Gohan hadn't mastered fighting so masterfully.

Spotting the high school, he spiraled down toward the rooftop. Tapping his watch, his Saiyaman outfit retracts, and he powers down from Super Saiyan. Whistling, he makes for the roof's access door, stopping dead in his tracks, his tune dead in the win.

_Oh. No._ "Oh… my… GOSH!" Erasa whispered, jaw dropped, eyes bulging.

_No… this can't be happening. I'm still asleep. This is a bad dream!_

Gohan pinched himself, hoping faintly that he'd wake up from this nightmare. Erasa slowly walked toward him, a smile creeping across her lips. "Gohan?"

Gohan looked up, aghast. "Erasa…"

Erasa squealed. "GOHAN! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SAIYAMAN!" She screamed, jumping up and down excitedly. Gohan waved his hands at her to stop. "ERASA! Shutup! I don't want… I want this to be a secret! Why were you up here, anyway?"

Erasa seemed to have forgotten. "Oh… that's funny, I can't remember… it's just so unreal! One of my friends is SAIYAMAN!" She stopped laughing, her eyes growing big once again. _Videl said she had a date with Saiyaman!_ She looked up at Gohan, a sly grin creeping across her face. "Gohan, why didn't you tell anyone you were Saiyaman?"

Gohan sighed. How would she be able to understand any of this? He'd be surprised if she didn't freak out that he was half-alien. "Well, mostly to protect my friends and family. We're not much for publicity… it's just not our thing. Look, Erasa, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone that I'm Saiyaman! That would be really… really bad. I might get kicked out of school! The army might come after me…"

Erasa giggled, looping her arm through Gohan's. "Don't worry, silly. It'll be our secret. But, you have to do something for me." Gohan swallowed hard. _What could I possibly do for her? _"What?"

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

_That's really hard… but I have no choice. _"Ok, Erasa. Don't expect me to just tell you everything about this in one sitting, though. There's a lot to it." Erasa nodded, smiling as always. "Let's get to class, we're late already." She led Gohan to class, seeing as he was too mortified and shocked to function well on his own.

Sitting down, Erasa turns to Videl. "So, tell me about Saiyaman! When's this big date of yours?" She turns her head to look at Gohan, throwing him a wink. Gohan grimaces.

_WAIT! DID SHE JUST SAY DATE?_ Gohan nearly fell out of his chair, earning him his fair share of stares and laughter as he embarrassingly took his seat again.

Videl smirked at Gohan, turning back to Erasa. "Well, he saved me from City Hall, right? I was all beat up in the hospital, couldn't even open my eyes, and he makes me eat something. A few seconds later, I shot up in my bed, feeling MUCH better. I'd felt like death before."

"They'd said on the news your leg had been broken, and your arms. They were instantly better, just like that?" Erasa turned to look at Gohan, mouthing 'WHAT?' to him. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, nervously laughing. "Videl," Gohan cuts in, "Didn't I tell you it'd be trouble going out there?"

Videl's smile instantly fades, turning into a frown. She glares at Gohan for a minute, before softening up. "For once, you were right Gohan. You're as smart as you say you are." Gohan smiled. _That was nice of her… How strange. Videl being nice to me instead of…well, rude...  
_

"So anyway, Saiyaman's there, talking about how he rescued me from this super strong fighter that gave him a lot of trouble, then… I think his stomached roared at us." Videl began to giggle. Gohan looked at her, completely bewildered. _She's acting completely goofy. Was she like this when we were in the hospital?_

Videl blushed. "Then, he went to leave. Asking him to stop, he turned and looked at me with… with intent." Videl stopped, mentally grasping for the words to describe the scene in her head. "His eyes smoldered at me, that bright teal seemed like liquid to me…" Erasa had her hands on her chin, eyes wide at Videl's story. Gohan looked on from behind Erasa, flabbergasted. _What!__?_ "What does smoldered mean, exactly… I mean, in reference to Saiyaman." Erasa elbowed him in the stomach. "Shh! Let her finish!" Gohan's jaw dropped. _I don't even…_

"I asked him if we could meet up so he could tell me more about himself… and instead of flying off, he looked at me, winked, and said 'Sure we can. See you soon.'" Videl sighed, looking into space dreamily.

Gohan laughed to himself uneasily. _That was really more like a twitch, but… I did mean it!_ Gohan looked at Videl. She was practically swooning over his alter-ego, who was actually Gohan in his most transparent form. At school, he had to act… normal. That just wasn't him. As Saiyaman, he could act a lot more like himself, though he still had to keep a lot of secrets. Some things were necessary.

Erasa woke up from her daydream. "Videl, that is amazing! When do you think you'll meet up with him? Go eat at Pellegrini's! It's this chic new Italian restaurant near the mall, it'd be perfect for you two!"

Videl cocked an eyebrow at Erasa. "Wouldn't that be a bit too… I don't know, crowded? We'd barely have a moment to ourselves. People would be all over him, trying to get autographs and what not…"

The teacher, Mr. Boggs, yelled up at the trio. "Videl, Erasa, Gohan, do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Videl and Erasa quickly shook their heads, apologizing. Gohan stared at his paper, still a bit speechless over the entire conversation.

Erasa nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right, he'd draw a lot of attention. Guess that nixes a traditional date, huh?" Erasa turned to Gohan. "What do you think, Gohan? Where should Videl and Saiyaman go on their little date?" She grinned widely at Gohan's flushed expression.

"Well, I…" Gohan was stumped. He hadn't really thought of it as a date, and now he was getting all flustered again. _This is so bizarre! Girls… I don't understand them at all! _"Well, couldn't they just meet on top of a building or something?" _That's logical…_

Erasa stuck her tongue out at Gohan. "That's lame, and totally unromantic!" Gohan dropped his head onto the desk, perplexed. _Why is romance such a huge deal with girls?_

Videl looked at Gohan and laughed. "She ok there, Gohan? Seems like this is a bit much for you, haha." Gohan nodded. _You have no idea. I thought I was just going to open up to someone, let loose a little, and it's turning into a date. What's next, elopement?_

Videl sighed. "I don't know, Erasa. Maybe he'll come up with something really cool." Gohan rolled his eyes. _They have way too much faith in me._ Erasa nudged Gohan, blinking at him. "Well, Gohan? What are you going to do!" she whispered. Gohan laughed nervously. _I DON'T KNOW!_ "Help, please? I don't know… I didn't even know it was supposed to be a date, really…" Erasa looked shocked. "WHAT! How could you not know that!" She punched him in the shoulder, instantly regretting the decision, rubbing her knuckles. "You're as hard as metal, Gohan… Ouch…" Gohan laughed. "Can't we talk about this later… when no one else is around?" Erasa seemed to remember their agreement, turning back to the teacher.

Classes rolled by. The City Hall Debacle, as the former day's event's came to be called, was the talk of the school, nay, the talk of the entire region. Gohan chuckled when he heard people talk about his alter-ego. "They say that his hair grew over a foot long, dude! Even his muscles grew bigger!" was common amongst groups of guy's, while loud exclamations of his dreaminess were commonplace with girls. Videl, fed up with a group of girls sitting near them at lunch, leaned towards them, saying haughtily, "You know, we're going out on a date." The girls screamed and chattered amongst themselves, while Videl turned back to Erasa, Gohan and Sharpener, smug as can be.

Sharpener wasn't happy. It wasn't a big secret that he harbored feelings for Videl, and all of Videl and Erasa's discussion of this supposed date with Saiyaman had him brooding all day long. "Videl, what do you see in that twerp anyway? You know nothing about him."

Videl turned to him, restraining the urge to punch him. "That's what the date is for, you idiot!" Sharpener grunted, turning back to his plate. He moped the rest of the day, causing Videl and Erasa to grow increasingly annoyed by him.

Gohan tapped Videl on the shoulder. "What's up with Sharpener? He seems pretty down." Videl gives Gohan a stupid look before remembering he's not as socially advanced as everyone else. "He's just sore because I'm going on a date with someone else." Gohan looked at Sharpener for a second, before hearing that distinct _OH!_ In his head. "HE LIKES YOU! WHOA! I NEVER EVEN SAW THAT!" Gohan laughed, scratching his head. Videl and Erasa fell over, clearly dumb-founded. Sharpener, closing his locker, leered at Gohan before trudging out of the school.

_WOW! I learn something new every day… strangely, not much of it comes from the classroom. _Gohan took off for the roof, waving goodbye to Videl and Erasa. "Call you later, Gohan!" Erasa waved and winked. Gohan ran into the wall, oblivious. _I don't even… why…_

Videl looked at Erasa, eyebrow cocked. "What's going on with you two, huh? Something I should know about?" Erasa giggled.

"Trust me, Videl. You have NO idea!"

**GOKU**

Goku was in the latter part of his 16-hour workout with Pikkon. His endurance was picking up quickly, he noticed, as it had taken ten hours before he started to break a sweat. The same couldn't be said for Pikkon, sadly. "Goku, I must admit, you're much more determined than I am. It's hard for me to keep up with you, and we still have three hours left!" Gohan wiped the small amount of perspiration from his forehead, laughing. "Aww, come on Pikkon! You aren't trying to quit, are you?" Gohan continued to giggle while Pikkon grimaced.

"No, Goku, I'm just complimenting you. You are indeed one of the greatest fighters in the universe." Pikkon shifted into an offensive stance. "UM-IK-A-CHE!" A blast erupted from his hand, rocketing towards Goku.

"WAHHH!" Gohan leaned back just in time, going cross-eyed as the beam narrowly passed in front of his face. "Wow, that was a good one! My turn!" Pikkon's head throbbed with veins.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"GOKU! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" King Kai yelled from the pavilion behind him. Goku, focusing his energy on the Kamehameha Wave, barely heard him. _What does that old geezer want now?_

"HA!" Goku's Kamehameha wave shot forward from his hands, hitting Pikkon head on. Arms crossed defensively, Pikkon threw his arms over his head, sending the energy blast rocketing into the ground behind him. The resulting explosion left a crater roughly the size of six blocks of a city, leaving King Kai screaming.

"GOKU! HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP THE GRAND KAI'S SACRED GROUND! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE TO TALK!" Sweat beaded on his temple, while his antennae twitched. Goku had become reckless during his stay here. Blowing up his planet, killing them both, and now blowing up the Grand Kai's world. Did he have no limits?

Goku, exhausted, slowly drifted toward King Kai. Looking back toward Pikkon, Goku sighed. "I'm sorry, Pikkon. King Kai won't let us finish training. He's too darn impatient!"

Pikkon let out a sigh of relief. "That's too bad, Goku!" _Thank you, King Kai!_

King Kai tapped his foot impatiently as Goku landed in front of him, yawning loudly. "Goku, I have some good news and some bad news."

Goku patted his growling stomach. "Oh, okay. Can I get something to eat while I hear this?"

King Kai snarled. "NO! You tune out everyone when you see food, instantly becoming an all-consuming beast, incapable of manners and friendly conversation!"

Goku looked downcast. He was SO hungry…

"Listen up. King Yemma has done something most unusual in regards to you, Goku." Goku looked up, slightly more interested than he was before. "In his infinite wisdom, *cough*, he has arranged for you to be brought to life." Goku's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Goku jumped up, waving his arms. "WHOOOOOOO! I CAN'T WAIT! I'M GOING TO EAT AGAIN!"

King Kai fell on his back. Getting back up, he glared at Goku has he did cartwheels and flips in front of him. _Gah! He's like a little kid. I don't understand him at all. Greatest savior in the universe, and when he gets the opportunity to live again, his first reaction is how he'll be able to stuff his face again._ "Shut up and listen, Goku. There's a reason you're being brought back. King Yemma is aware of a certain, malevolent force in the galaxy. It's been a problem for awhile now, but Yemma doesn't see many other options short of sending some of the best of the dead to fight it."

Goku blinked. "So, I won't stay alive permanently?" King Kai shook his head. "Most likely not, Goku. That's up to King Yemma, though. If he wants to be a fool and break the rules, by all means, let him! I better not hear him whine when the entire universe folds up and is crushed by a rip in the physical dimension, though…"

Goku began to cry hysterically. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S LIKE TEASING ME, KING KAI!" _FOOD! So much food for me to eat, and I won't even be alive long enough to eat it!_

King Kai grimaced. "Stop your crying! You big baby." Goku sniffed, pouting. "Get up, let's go. We have a plane to catch." Goku got up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "So, how long will I be down there? Who's this bad guy?"

King Kai frowned. "I don't know, Goku. Yemma might tell you more. From what I've been told, this guy is ruthless. He seeks the greatest fighters out, and when they fail to best him in combat, he destroys everything they hold dear, except for his opponent. It's driving Yemma crazy, dealing with millions of new dead every minute or so. That's why he's called you."

Goku sighed. _More evil guys blowing up worlds in their attempt to control the galaxy. Just my cup of tea._

Goku smiled. He was going to get to see his friends, and of course, his family. Chichi, Gohan…

And Goten.

**VIDEL**

Videl had just finished disposing of a couple of petty criminals attempting to steal from a fruit stand in the Farmer's Market. Looking around, she saw no sign of Saiyaman. _I guess this is a little small-time for him. I wonder how he hears about the crimes, anyway. That's something I can ask him…_

"All the people are on parade, thought I saw a spaceman tryin' to get laid…" Hearing the ringtone, Videl looked at her phone. _Dad…?_ She accepted the call. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK TO THE HOUSE THIS INSTANT! IT'S NOT SAFE FOR YOU TO BE OUT IN THE CITY LIKE THAT!"

Holding the phone away from her ear, Videl talks straight into it. "Dad, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I won't be stupid and fall into a trap again. I learned my lesson. I'll be home later, bye." Hanging up despite his protests, Videl throws out her JetCopter and sets to patrolling the skies.

_Where is he? Why can't someone blow up a house or something! I need to see him…_ Videl had tried not to think about Saiyaman, but it was hard. She had a love-hate relationship with this… relationship. On the one hand, he was dreamy, handsome, strong, and kind. On the other hand, he was secretive, distant, and very hard to contact, she Videl painfully realized. _Couldn't he have left me with a way to contact him? A smoke signal? Bird calls, something?_

Looking down to her left, Videl beams excitedly. "A gang fight! Perfect! If this doesn't draw his attention, I'll step on his foot next time I DO see him." Flying down, Videl lands on a rooftop, gaining a large vantage point with which to observe the action. On her left, the remnants of Yazaku's gang. On her right were a bunch of men in black combat suits. They certainly didn't look like gang members. They looked more like special forces for the police, but she was certain they weren't. She would have heard of an operation like this in the coffee room at the station.

Laying down on her stomach to avoid detection, Videl observes the action, while glancing at the sky occasionally, hoping a certain someone would fly in. The men on the right were efficient. They hid behind cover until the ideal time, then they would synchronize their actions to eliminate the Yazaku gang members. She was certain they weren't gang members now. They were trained professionals. Why were they fighting Yazaku's dying gang?

Videl rolled off the roof of the building, slinking along behind a building beside the professionals. Hiding conspicuously behind some shipping crates, she listened for some details.

A man with a deep, gravelly voice spoke through an electronic of some sort, probably a phone. "Woody, how long until you're done mopping up the rest of those Yazaku goons? I have another operation for you to go on as soon as you're done."

A man grunted. "We're not doing any other operation for you until you pay us for this one. I've lost one man already, with another injured. I expect compensation for my losses."

Laughter through the phone. "Woody, what do you take me for? A cheat? I'll pay you, son. I always have. Why should I stop now? Finish the job and report back to me in my office. Have some faith, son." Clicking off the phone, the other voice barked orders at his men. Moments later, his voice was feet away from Videl's hiding spot, startling her. "I'm sick and tired of 'im, Jackson. Sure, he pays VERY well, but he treats us as if we're nothing. As if we're disposable. It makes me feel uneasy."

Spit lands near Videl. _Gross._ "Can it, Woody. You're just a paranoid young blood. That old geezer isn't gonna betray us. If he does, well, we're more than capable of holding our own. His one man army can't withstand all thirty of us."

_Who are they talking about? These guys mean business…_ Videl sat back and thought. Yazaku disappeared from City Hall with this new fighter Saiyaman had spoken about. Was that the man behind these guys? _I doubt it. They're talking about him as if he's ancient. He probably works for the same guy these guys do._

Crashes from outside in the distance. The two men stop talking, looking in that general direction. Moments later, Woody's phone beeps on. "WOODY! There's some freak down here trying to stop the fighting. Want us to shoot him?"

Woody laughed. "Of course! No one is standing in the way of us getting paid."

Silence on the other line. Woody scratches his head. "Marco, how's the fighting going?"

Static ripples through the phone. Stopping, a voice comes across the line. "I don't know who you are, but I have a pretty good idea of where you are. Your men refused to cease their hostile actions, so I was forced to incapacitate them. If you refuse to meet justice, I shall do the same to do." The line cut off.

Woody's eyes bulged out at the phone. "WHAT? This has gotta be some joke. No one man could take out 25 of our men! That's impossi—AHH!" As Woody spoke, Saiyaman dropped down in front of him. Videl, hidden behind the boxes, jumped up, toppling all of her cover over.

Videl blushed while Saiyaman and the two men stared at her. "Who are you? And you? Whatt're you doing here?" Woody pointed at Saiyaman and Videl as he spoke, jabbing his finger to make emphasis.

Saiyaman walked towards the Woody and his colleague. "Sir, who do you work for, and why are you here?" Woody blinked stupidly. "I ain't telling you a thing, buddy. You think you can just walk up on my company and obliterate them and have your way with me? You're dense!"

Saiyaman glanced over at Videl, rolling his eyes. "Criminals! What're you gonna do with them?" Videl cocked her eyebrow at him. _What does he think he's doing?_ "Saiyaman, these guys work for someone else. I didn't catch his name, though."

Woody snarled. "You been spying on us little girl? That's a rude thing to do, you know." He pulled out his gun, aiming it at Videl. _LITTLE GIRL, HUH!_ Videl rolled behind him, sending a chop onto his outstretched arm. His elbow snapped.

"SON OF A GOAT!" Woody rolled on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. His associate was backing away, getting closer to the door. Turning to run, he collides with Saiyaman.

Wagging his finger, Saiyaman laughs. "Not so fast, sir. I have some more questions for you and your friend over there. The man looked over at his boss, Woody, rolling on the ground grasping his arm. Turning back to Saiyaman, his eyes wide, "Whaddya wanna know?"

"Who do you work for? Why were you sent to do this?"

The man opened his mouth to answer, but sooner than a word could escape his lips, he grabbed his neck. Choking, the man began to tear up and turn red, then purple. Saiyaman stared on in horror as the man died right in front of him. "What… happened to him?"

Listening, Saiyaman hears a slight whistling sound zooming through the air. Looking above him into the rafter, he spots a woman. "You! What are you doing?"

A poison dart struck Gohan in the neck. He plucked it out gingerly, scratching the spot it stuck him. "Hey! That hurt!"

The woman in the rafters didn't move. "Intriguing… my poison doesn't affect him. No matter, Miss Satan and that fool won't be so lucky." Inserting more darts into her arm shooter, she points her arm towards Woody and Videl.

Saiyaman realizes what she's doing. "VIDEL! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Videl looks up at him, confused. "What is it? This guy's a wimp, he can't touch me…"

"LOOK UP!" Videl looks up, screaming and covering her head as darts rained down towards her. Looking up, Videl finds herself about twenty feet from where she'd been. "What… How'd I move?" Saiyaman stood where she previously had, staring every which way up into the rafters. "She's gone." Gohan looks down at Woody and nudges him with his foot. "Great, she killed them both. Now I have no idea who did this!"

Videl walked up to Saiyaman. "Hey, thanks for saving me… again." Saiyaman doesn't respond to her. Frustrated, he rakes his mind for any information on their employer.

"Saiyaman?" Videl taps him on the shoulder. "What?" He gruffly turns to her, startling her with his rude demeanor. "I… just wanted to know… about our…" Saiyaman frowned at her for a moment as she tapped her index fingers together. Clicking in his brain, he starts to laugh. "Oh, you mean our date! Of course, how could I forget!" _Easily, apparently._

Videl looks up, relieved and smiling. "Great! Is now a bad time?" She glances around her. _No one is here. That's perfect, right?_ Saiyaman looks around too. "Well, we should probably alert the proper authorities before we just run off. How about… we meet in the park in an hour?"

Videl smiled and nodded. "Sounds good!" Saiyaman waved, running for the exit. He had work to do until then.

Videl watched him go, then turned around to look at Woody. "Well, guess I should tell someone about you, huh?" Videl picks up her phone, calling the Chief and letting him know what happened. After she finishes with the Chief, Videl dials Erasa's number.

"Hey, Erasa. I've got a date in an hour. Want to help me get ready or what?"

**GOHAN**

Gohan flew toward the power source of the woman he'd encountered in the storage building. _She's not about to get away that easily._ She was alarmingly fast, especially by human standards. Gohan thought back to his encounter with Videl, sighing. He had more important things to do right now. Something was up in Satan City, something big, and he wanted to unravel it. _If I have to entertain her to keep the peace, I guess it won't kill me. I mean, it couldn't. Could it?_

Closing in on the power source, Gohan spots her soaring across the tops of buildings below him. _Wow, she's practically jumping from building to building. What is she? She feels human… particularly strong, but human nonetheless. _Dropping down, he lands on the building she's jumping too. She lands softly in front of him, smirking. "Hello, Saiyaman. I've looked forward to meeting you.

Gohan took her in. She wore a tight white leather outfit, outlining every one of her body features. She had long legs, arms, and jet black hair that started out short in the back and grew longer towards her face. She had large dark blue oval eyes that stared at Gohan intently.

Gohan crossed her arms over his chest. "Who are you?" _I feel like I have a very short vocabulary when it comes to criminals._ The woman smiled, showing her brilliant white teeth. "I am Oko, Assassin of the Blade." Tapping her sword, Gohan leans his head, eyeing it. _I hope she doesn't think she's going to fight me with that._ "Assassin of the Blade, huh? What does that mean?"

Oko pulls out her sword, leveling it in front of her face. "It means just that. I am an assassin whom uses a blade. Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't be unintelligent. You're heroic deeds all over the city have been quite inspiring. I was getting bored, edging ever closer to retirement… until you showed up."

Gohan smiled. "Glad I could help you out. Can I ask you an honest question, though? Why do you kill people?" Oko looked shocked. Gohan blinked at her. "I mean, wouldn't it be more productive to put your talents to use helping people?"

Oko slowly began to laugh. "You have no idea what you are talking about, my dear superhero. It is not my wish to kill. It is my job. I can't say I particularly enjoy my line of work, but I'm good at it. Isn't that all that matters, being good at what you do?" She walked towards him, sword at her side.

Gohan let his arms fall to his side. "You can choose not to kill, you know. Be the better person."

Oko smiled. "I'm afraid not. Don't worry too much about it Saiyaman. You won't be alive too much longer yourself." She smiled, bringing the blade into both hands and into an offensive position.

Gohan sighed. _I wish people weren't so desperate to fight me. Why can't I get a break and figure out what I want to know without a fight for once?_ "I don't wish to fight you, Oko. To be honest, you're no match for me. I just want you to tell me why you killed those two men. Was it to keep them silent?"

Shocked struck Oko's face, but quickly faded into a cool smile. "You speak too much, hero. Prepare to die!" Bringing her sword down, Gohan stops the edge from striking his face with his finger. Oko's eye nearly fly out of their sockets. "You… you stopped my blade with… a finger! How is this possible!" Rearing back, she swings at his midsection. The blade strikes his side, snapping in two upon contact.

Oko steps backward, looking from the two pieces of her sword to Gohan. "I…What… Are you?"

Gohan sighs. "Will you tell me what I want to know, Oko?"

Oko realizes that this is a fight she cannot win. Stashing the hilt of her broken sword, she smiles at Gohan. "I'm sorry, Saiyaman. I can't stay and chat this time. Until we meet again!" She laughs as she shoots a flurry of darts towards Gohan. Gohan manages to dodge them all, except for one, piercing him in the cheek. _WHY DOES SHE KEEP DOING THAT? THOSE STING!_ Gohan pulls it out while walking towards Oko. Suddenly, everything begins to shift up and down, left and right. Gohan loses his balance, falling over. Looking up at Oko, his vision becomes blurred rapidly. "What did you do to me!"

"A little poison that I see even you can't resist. Whatever you are, enjoy your little nap."

_No… I can't let her get away! *yawn* I'm so tired, though…_

_No… Videl…_

**VIDEL**

Videl had been sitting on a bench in the park for over thirty minutes. It'd been well over an hour since he'd told her to meet him here, so Videl began to worry. _Maybe he's stuck in traffic. Wait, no… He can fly. Duh. _

_Maybe… maybe he's found another crime to stop! That has to be it. He wouldn't stand me up like this, would he?_ Videl had gone over to Erasa's and dressed up for her date with Saiyaman. Her hair was out of its usual pigtails and flowed freely down her back, while her bangs hung just over her eyes. She wore a yellow and white sundress that belonged to Erasa. It certainly wouldn't be found anywhere near her closet, but it did look good on her.

Videl looked toward the sky. "Where could he be… he wouldn't stand me up. He's too nice." Videl blushed. _This is embarrassing. I get myself all worked up over a stupid boy that won't even show up for the date he planned!_ Videl felt the tears coming, but she wasn't about to cry. Crying was for weak people. She was strong. "I don't care if he saved me once, twice, or even three times." She got up from her bench spot, walking quickly towards an opening where she could pull out her JetCopter.

_He is a jerk. I feel like such a fool. I should have known better._

"You hear that, Saiyaman! You're a big, stupid jerk!" Videl pulled out her JetCopter, jumping in and programming the auto-pilot to take her home. Eyes welling up, she wiped them with her shoulder sleeve. _I hate him._

_I HATE HIM!_

**NOTES**

**Here you go! Keep those reviews coming! The more people review and leave something constructive, the faster I'll publish!**

**Started watching Inu-Yasha today. I'd like to point out some comparisons I've made to DBZ...**

**1. Inu-Yasha is much more focused on the romantic side of the story, and**

**2. DBZ is much funnier. Don't get me wrong, Kagome and Inu-Yasha are hysterical sometimes, but DBZ on the whole is so, so much funnier.**

**Be patient, guys. Leave me some GREAT reviews and I'll be that much faster on my writing, but on average, it takes me 3-5 hours to churn out a good story. In regards to this story, who here agrees that this is some of my best writing yet?  
**


	8. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

**VEGETA**

It was lunch time at Capsule Corporation. Trunks was helping himself to his 10th serving while Bulma looked on. "Your dad has been working you hard, huh Trunks?" Trunks grunted what sounded like a yes while slurping noodles.

_What's Vegeta up to? Why the sudden interest in Trunks? He's just a boy…_

With the click of the door opening, Bulma turns around. Vegeta stands there, drenched in sweat, with a towel over his shoulder. He shambles to the table, sitting down slowly. Exchanging a stare with Bulma briefly, his eyes slip down to the food. Faster than the eye can move, Vegeta was stuffing his face wildly.

Bulma laughed to herself. _Saiyans… _

Vegeta glanced up at Bulma every one and awhile. She was wearing sweats again, meaning she probably didn't work today. He hated it when she wore sweats. She looked so… plain. Would it kill her to at least put some effort into her outfit?

Glancing over at Trunks, Vegeta paused. _My son grows more powerful every day. When I was his age, I couldn't even dream of the power he has now. He's stronger than Frieza ever was. What is it about this cross-breeding with humans that creates such strong warriors?_

Bulma coughed. Vegeta peered over at her, still gorging on the giant turkey in his hands. "Vegeta, could you and Trunks take a break from training tomorrow to help my father and I? We need to move some things around… you know, heavy things."

Vegeta continued to eat, contemplating. Putting his bowl down, Vegeta looks at Bulma and smiles. "Sure, why not."

Bulma nearly fell out of her chair. "What? You're seriously going to help? Are you ok?" Bulma ran around the table and checked the temperature of his forehead. "You feel okay…"

Vegeta stood up, chuckling. "I will help you, Bulma. Don't worry about it." Vegeta ruffled Trunks hair as he walked past, exiting the room. Bulma stared after his, a mixture of shock and compassion on her face. _Have I finally tamed that wild Vegeta?_

Trunks slips out of his seat, tip-toeing toward the door. Bulma snaps her fingers. "Trunks, do the dishes."

Trunks looks at the table, piled five feet high with all manner of dishes. "But, mom…"

"Trunks, don't argue with me." Trunks grumbles as he walks back to the table, cleaning it off. _Don't we have robots for this kind of stuff? This is so stupid…_

A loud crash from the other side of the building, followed by the prolonged scream of Vegeta. Bulma looks up, startled. "What…" Bulma rushes out of the rooms, sprinting as fast as she can down the long corridors of Capsule Corporation. Coming up on her bedroom, Bulma spots smoke creeping from underneath the door. Opening the door, Bulma rushes in.

Vegeta had his back to her, looking down at something in his hands, heaving his chest in and out. His eyes were bloodshot as they stared intently at his hands. "Vegeta… what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Vegeta spits. "NO, I AM NOT OK BULMA!" Bulma reels back at his resurgent aggression. "Well, what's wrong?"

Vegeta turns around and throws an empty chocolate box at her feet. Bulma stares at it, not understanding. "What is it, Vegeta? It's a chocolate box… What's wrong? Why did you blow off half of the wall?"

Vegeta jabs his finger at the box on the floor. "THOSE. WERE. MINE! WHO ATE THEM! WAS IT YOU?"

Bulma collapsed. Getting back up, she gets right in Vegeta's face. "THIS IS OVER A BOX OF CHOCOLATES? YOU HAD ME SICK AND WORRIED SOMETHING BAD WAS HAPPENING, AND IT WAS OVER… CHOCOLATE?"

"IT WAS DARK CHOCOLATE, BULMA! YOU KNOW I LOVE DARK CHOCOLATE! When I find out who ate them, I will destroy them! They'll live to regret the day they ate the Prince of ALL SAIYANS DARK CHOCOLATE!" Vegeta spit again, still up close to Bulma. Bulma was red in the face, her eyes nearly flying out of her head, teeth bared.

Bulma took a few steps back, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Staying calm, she looked at Vegeta in the face. "I'm sorry to hear about your chocolate, Vegeta. I think you're overreacting, though. It's not the end of the world. You can buy some more."

Vegeta grunted and kicked the box. "I want them NOW!" Bulma's eye twitched, a smile creeping on her face.

"Clean this mess up Vegeta." Vegeta glared at her. "Why should I? It's not my fault someone insulted me by eating my chocolate."

"Just do it, Vegeta. By the way…" Bulma paused, barely containing herself. "I ATE YOUR STUPID CHOCOLATES, AND THEY WERE DELICIOUS!" She stuck her tongue out at Vegeta while he was enveloped in a new rage.

"DAMNIT, BULMA!"

**GOHAN**

The air was damp and cold as Gohan roused from his slumber. His tongue felt like cotton had been stuffed in it, and his arms and legs were heavy as steel. He opened his eyes, waiting for them to focus. It was night, but what time Gohan knew not. What he did know was that Oko had gotten away, leaving him laying in a pool of drool on a rooftop.

Gohan slowly pushed himself up, yawning and stretching. _Ugh… that was unpleasant. How did she put me to sleep like that?_ Gohan looked around for the moon, hoping it could serve as a gauge of time. He saw nothing but clouds, though. _Great. Mother and Goten are probably worried sick about me… _

_Videl. Oh… no… I missed my…thing… with Videl._ Gohan grasped his hair, cursing himself. _If I hadn't gone after that woman, this wouldn't have happened! She's probably really upset… _

Gohan powered up, beginning his flight home. If he knew his mom, she was up waiting for him, ready to bring out her old frying pan. If Chichi knew how to do one thing, it was put a huge lump on your head.

Gohan spotted his house. No lights were on. _Perfect! I won't have to deal with mom until the morning._ He landed softly in front of his house, powering down and re-capsulizing his suit. The front door creaked as he opened it slowly, peeking around before closing it and walking towards his room. He enters his room and lets out a sigh. Goten is knocked out on his bed, looking as peaceful as he ever does. Falling onto his bed, Gohan passes out within seconds.

Moments later, he's lying in familiar grass. He pushes himself up, glancing around at the familiar hills and tree's where he's met his father before. It's cold and dark though, with no sun casting a warm glow on him. He shivers, looking around for his father.

"Dad! Are you here?" Gohan stares out at the plains in front of him beyond the hills. Grass and hills as far as the eye can see. No Goku in sight. _Why am I here if dad isn't?_

Something falls from the tree above him and smacks him on the head. Tears rolling from his eyes, Gohan looks up. Goku flies out of the tree and lands in front of him, bent over laughing. "Hey! Did I hit you with that coconut?" Gohan nods his head, still holding the top of his head.

Goku sits down, smiling his happy smile. "Well, Gohan, the universe has done it again." Gohan, still rubbing his head, looks at his father. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the universe is always in trouble… Someone's always being evil, you know? This time, it's a real mean alien. He's going around challenging people to fight, and killing everything they love if they lose the fight. Sounds like everyone we've already fought, doesn't it son?" Goku laughs, staring up at the moons. "It's real serious. Even King Yemma is worried. He's so worried, that he's sending me back to Earth so that I can fight him."

Gohan's jaw drops. "Kink Yemma is sending you back? You're… you're going to be alive again?" Goku nodded. Gohan stared at his dad, mouth ajar, before hugging him. Goku hugged his son back, smiling. "I can't wait to see you guys. Try not to tell anyone I'm coming back, though. It's tricky stuff, and King Yemma is taking his sweet time doing it. I'm not sure when I'll be down there."

Gohan smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't wait, Dad. Things just aren't the same without you. And you'll get to meet Goten! You'll love him, dad, he's just like you… eats like you, talks like you, thinks like you… it's like Goten is the only piece of you we have left!" Gohan's smile falters, thinking of how sad that is. Goku laughed and slaps him on the back. "Well, now that I'm coming back, it'll be double trouble!"

Gohan smiled. _Dad is really something. I am never surprised at what he can do…_

Goku looked up, and then nodded. "Right. I've got to go, Gohan. Stay out of trouble, and stop playing with girls!" Goku giggles and waves before using his Instant Transmission technique, disappearing.

Gohan sighs, smiling. "Dad's coming home."

**ERASA**

Erasa checked her watch. _7:55! He should be here by now… Where is that silly boy at?_ Erasa stood on the roof of Orange Star High, searching the sky for Gohan. Finally spotting him, she grins. He has a lot to answer for.

Gohan lands, powering down and stowing his suit. "Hey, Erasa, how mad is Videl?" Gohan looks sheepishly at Erasa as she glares at him. "She's pissed. You don't tell a girl to meet you somewhere and then not show up, Gohan! She was so embarrassed and ashamed. She might not ever talk to you again."

Gohan grimaced. "I didn't mean to not show up! I was pursuing this woman…" Erasa smacked him upside the head. "There's your problem, Gohan. You're chasing after other girls when you should be chasing after Videl!" Gohan looked at her, dumb-founded. "I… I wasn't chasing after her like that! She was this assassin who knew who was behind all this criminal activity recently. I confronted her, and when she realized she couldn't defeat me, she knocked me out with some gas. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling awful."

Erasa had her hands on her hips, listening to Gohan with a frown on her face. She stared at him for a few seconds following his excuse before grinning at him. "I believe you, Gohan. Getting Videl to believe you is a completely different story, though…" They walked to their first period class. Videl wasn't in there. "Did she say she wasn't going to be here today?"

Erasa shrugged. "Maybe it's about yesterday?" Gohan grimaced.

At lunch, Erasa pulled out her cell and dialed Videl's number. After a few dials, Videl picks up. "Hey, Erasa." She sounded like she'd been crying. "Videl! Where are you? We've missed you all day? Gohan and I are worried sick about you, you know…" Videl laughs softly, sniffing her nose. "I'm sick, that's all. I'm sure I'll be in tomorrow."

Erasa rolls her eyes. "We're supposed to study together for that test. I don't care how sick you are, I'm coming over there after school so we can do just that!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Erasa… I feel pretty bad…"

"Don't be silly! I've never been sick a day in my life. I'll be fine. Talk to you later, doll!" Erasa hangs up and sighs. _Poor Videl. The one time she does like a guy she takes it too seriously and it blows up in her face. I wonder… can Gohan be the remedy? I mean… he IS Saiyaman, after all._ She glances across the table at Gohan. He was working on his 7th tray of food. "Holy crap, Gohan! How do you eat all of that?"

Gohan looked up, his cheeks full of rice. "Well… I don't know… I just take longer to get full, I guess." He digs back into his food while Erasa stares. _A lot longer. He eats more than a horse!_

The rest of the day passed quickly. Erasa headed for Videl's house. It was really a mansion, but it sounded homier if it was called a house. Making her way past the security gate, she rings the buzzer. The line opens up with someone coughing. "I'm sick."

"I don't care, Videl! Open up!" Erasa pressed the buzzer repeatedly. Videl grumbled through the line and opened the door. Erasa bounced up the stairs towards Videl's room. Erasa was always saddened by Videl's room. It had plain white walls, white carpet, a television in one corner, a dresser in another, a bed and…. That's it. There was nothing on the walls. No personality. Not even a punching bag.

Videl lay under the covers on her bed. Erasa giggled and jumped on top of her. "Come on, Videl! I know you're not really sick. Let's talk." Videl cursed under the covers before throwing them off. She scowled at Erasa. "I don't understand why you have to be so pushy, Erasa! I let my guard down. I messed up. What more do you want me to say?"

Erasa was shocked by the outburst. "Come on Videl, don't be so upset! Maybe you're just jumping to conclusions here!" Erasa opened up her bag, bringing out her phone. "In fact, I know you are."

Videl leered at Erasa. "What are you talking about? Shut up. Saiyaman is a jerk that led me on. End of story!" Erasa smiled and tapped her phone. "No way, silly! I actually know who Saiyaman is! I could always call him for you…"

Videl got into Erasa'a face. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHO IS HE! I'll wring his stupid neck…" Erasa pushed Videl away. "I can't tell you that! He'd get all mad at me if I did. All you need to know is that I can get in touch with him. What do you say? Let's settle this nonsense right now!"

Videl glared at Erasa. "You're telling me… you know who Saiyaman really is… but you won't tell me… because HE will be mad at YOU?" Videl began to breathe heavily. "So, basically… you're throwing me under the bus!"

Erasa smirked at Videl. She got so worked up sometimes, it was hard to keep her in check. "Videl, calm down sweetie. I'm not trying to work behind your back or anything! I just accidentally found out who he was and… well, it's kind of cool! You'd blow your top if you knew who it was…"

Videl began to punch the wall. Erasa screeched, "Videl, stop that! Quit being so angry. Things really aren't what you think!"

Videl stormed over to Erasa, jabbing her finger in her face. "You can tell that stupid goody-goody that the next time I see him, my foot will find its way up his ass!" Videl began to kick her bedframe, with Erasa just staring at her.

_She is so ridiculous. Poor Gohan… this is going to really suck for him._

"Fine, Erasa. Have it your way! Be a sour puss and be all angry. You're just beating yourself up, though. Saiyaman didn't mean to leave you out there all alone… he was just…"

"Busy? Preoccupied? Give me a break!"

"…detained?"

"Go away, Erasa."

Erasa lingered in the doorway for a moment, staring at her upset friend. Sighing, she closed the door after her, making her way out. She had one more stop to make today.

Gohan's.

**GOHAN**

"Who's your new friend, Gohan?" Chichi asked as Erasa walked through the front door. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "She's a friend from school, mom! We're going to study up in my room for awhile. She might even stay for dinner, would that be ok?"

Chichi smiled. Finally, her son had found a girl. She wasn't bad looking, either. "Of course, dear! Go study hard!" _Yes, study with your new girlfriend, Gohan!_

Gohan led Erasa past the living room where Goten and Trunks watched T.V. "Hey Goten, hey Trunks. This is my friend Erasa. We go to school together in Satan City. Trunks looks coolly up from the television, throwing his impersonation of a dazzling smile. "Hey, I'm Trunks." Flipping his hair, he winked. Gohan stared stupidly at him while Erasa laughed and called him the cutest thing ever. Goten walked up to her and poked her, first in the stomach, then the arms and legs and then the cheeks. "Wow, she's real!" Erasa laughed and began to pinch Goten's cheeks.

"Ow! Stop that!" Goten raced back to his seat on the couch, glaring at her and rubbing his cheeks. Gohan laughed and quickly led Erasa upstairs. Shutting the door, he let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that was my family. Except for Trunks, he's just a friend of Goten's."

Erasa perked her eyebrows. "Where's your dad?"

Gohan let his shoulders drop. No one had ever asked him about his dad. He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking about Goku. That dream he had last night…

Erasa, realizing that something was wrong, frowned. "Is he… I mean, did he…"

"Yes… He died seven years ago."

Erasa pouted. Gohan had never told anyone this, but now he was telling her. Was it because she found out that he's Saiyaman? What else is there to know?

Gohan looked up and smiled at her. "But it's ok. The world's a better place now." Erasa smiled in response. She hated tense, emotional situations like that. "That's good. Now, what all do I need to know about you, Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged. "What do you want to know?" Erasa clapped her hands together with a thought. "Ok, first off, how do you fly?"

_I have no idea how to explain that…_ "Well, you harness your energy and…"

"What's energy? How do you harness it? Do I have energy?" Gohan sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Energy is something that all living beings possess. With the proper training, you can learn to control it and use it. You've seen me use it to fly, and you might have even seen me use it in a pure form to create a blast." Gohan scratched his head while Erasa stared at him blankly. "So… if you learn to control this power, you can fly?"

"Basically, yea."

"Can you teach me how to fly?"

_What? I've never taught anyone before… Except for Goten, but he grew up with it just like I did. It's like second nature to us._ "I don't know. It's hard to explain how to go about it. It's second nature for me, but… for someone such as you, who's never had training, it would probably be next to impossible."

Erasa's face fell. She'd really wanted to learn to fly…

"Any more questions?" Erasa looked up at Gohan. He smiled at her. _I wonder if he enjoys telling me this stuff?_ "Of course I do! How do you turn your hair from black to gold… why does your face change when you do?"

_Crap… that's hard to explain!_ "First, I should probably tell you that I'm half-alien. My dad was a Saiyan, my mom's human. So, that Saiyan part of me enables me to transform to higher power levels, using the energy I told you about, and harness even greater power. Does that make sense?"

Erasa gawked at him. "You're half-alien?"

Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… too much for you?"

Erasa giggled. "This is too cool! An alien goes to school with me!" Gohan laughed too. _Glad she's taking this so well…_

"Gohan… So with your gold hair… were you one of the fighters at the Cell Games?"

Gohan nearly fell off the bed. "Wha… well… Yeah…" _Should I tell her the truth?_ Erasa smiled, leaning in closer. "That was seven years ago. You would have been… 11, right?" Gohan nodded, trying to understand where Erasa was headed. "So, you fought Cell when you were 11, and lost?" Gohan fell off the bed. _Yeah, I have to tell her._ "Not exactly, Erasa. My dad and I fought him. He ended up beating my father, which left only me to fight him. I defeated him… but I lost my dad doing it." Gohan stopped, remembering that day. "I became over-confident… I made a mistake… and my dad had to give his life to make sure the Earth wasn't destroyed."

Erasa looked at Gohan as he told her this, feeling sadness emanate from him. "Gohan… you beat Cell?" Gohan nodded. "Videl would freak out if she found out her dad didn't!"

Gohan laughed, nodding his head. "I bet she would."

Erasa smiled at him, mentally preparing herself for another round of questions and answers. Gohan looked her in the eyes. "Erasa, it's really nice having someone to talk to about all this."

Erasa grinned. Gohan was such a sweetie.

**GOKU**

Goku and King Kai stood in front of a gigantic wooden desk. Above them sitting behind the desk was King Yemma, overseer of the Otherworld. Leaning over, he points at Goku. "Goku, this is serious. This guy is overloading my workload, and my workers are starting to talk about setting up a union. That can't happen, so… I'm sending you down to take care of him."

Goku clapped his hands and jumped up and down. "YAY! Can I go now! I'm ready to goooo!"

King Kai scowled at him. "BE QUIET, GOKU! This is a serious matter! I know what you're thinking right now, and the answer is no!"

Goku frowned at King Kai. "You have no idea what I'm thinking!"

King Kai smirked. "You're thinking of the first restaurant you can clean out when you get down there." Goku rolled his eyes. _He thinks he's so smart…_

King Yemma laughed. "Goku, you're the best chance we have at stopping this villain. Go down there and give him hell."

Goku raised his hand. King Yemma looked at his hand and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Goku?"

"I know this is a lot to ask, King Yemma, but… If I do a good job, can I stay down there? Please please please please!"

King Yemma nearly fell out of his chair. "I… Don't know about that, Goku. We'll deal with that when the time comes. Hurry up and get going! He'll be on Earth before you know it."

Goku squealed and took off. King Kai and King Yemma watched him go, both thinking the same thing.

_We're doomed._

**VIDEL**

Videl couldn't sleep. She couldn't get Saiyaman off her mind. _Damn him! I can't believe I got suckered into this mess. _She rolled over and looked at her clock. _3 AM. Fantastic. Not only does he leave me hanging, he leaves me with insomnia. Jerk._

Her phone blurps, alerting her of a new text message. Grumbling, she picks it up off the bedside table and opens the message.

"From Erasa: I know you want to talk to him. Sending his number to you."

Videl scowled. Why should she want to talk to him? She doesn't need an explanation. He didn't want to see her.

But… she did want to know why he told her he would meet her but decided not to. That was just plain mean, and if anything she deserved to know why he did that to her. She checked her phone again, seeing the number Erasa sent her. Typing it in, she sends a message to the number… "This is Videl."

She waits, occasionally checking her phone to see if it had come in without alerting her. After ten minutes, she throws her phone across the room. _Jerk. Ignores me electronically too. I'll kill him next time I see him!_

Her phone goes off. Scrambling out of bed, she picks up her phone and opens the message…

"Hey, Videl. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to desert you."

Videl snorted. How generic! _Didn't mean to leave me high and dry, my ass!_ She shoots off another message… "Then why did you?"

She patiently waits cross-legged on her floor. Patience was a virtue, but she certainly did not possess it, especially after he failed to show up. The message pops up, and she reads it…

"That woman that killed those two men in the warehouse… I followed her… I wanted to see who was behind this. She took me out of the fight for a few hours. I'm sorry."

Videl glared at the message. That woman… Videl had barely seen her, but she knew what he was talking about. It made sense to go after her and find out who was behind it. Even still, it hurt. Typing furiously, she sends off one last message, throwing her phone back onto the ground and crawling back into bed.

**GOHAN**

Gohan couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of his dad and what he had meant when he said he was coming back. I mean, it seemed obvious that coming back meant that he was literally coming back, but he didn't know what to make of it. Videl barged into his thoughts on more than one occasion too, and this had begun to alarm him. He felt sadness, regret, and nervousness associated with her. It perplexed him why he felt these things.

His phone buzzes beside him. Carefully opening it up, he reads the message from Erasa.

"I gave Videl your number, told her you were Saiyaman. She might try and talk to you…"

Gohan scowls, sending her a reply. "Jeez, thanks Erasa. That will really help me fall to sleep."

_Great. Now I'm going to have Videl screaming at me through my phone. Girls are just so… confusing._

Gohan lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. _How can I tell Videl that I didn't mean to ditch her? I mean, it's obvious that I can say "That woman in the warehouse drugged me and I couldn't wake up," but I mean… it doesn't sound very sincere. Wait, why does it matter?_

His phone buzzes once more. Checking his message, it's from Videl. _Great…_ He replies to her and waits. _Buzzzz_. _Why did I… How do I explain this…?_

Gohan hated lying to Videl. I mean, he wasn't necessarily lying to her right now, but he felt like keeping his identity a secret from her was just going to end up badly. Erasa said she had trust issues, and right now, Gohan didn't come off as very trusting. Thinking back, he wonders how she even liked him as Saiyaman in the first place. He never told her anything about himself, and they were never around each other for more than 5 minutes, at least while both were conscious. _It must have been saving her life. I honestly don't know what to make of it. Girls…_

His phone buzzes. Picking it up, he reads the message from Videl… "I can't trust you."

Gohan swallows hard. He was afraid of that message coming. Thinking for a moment, he replies… "What do I have to do to earn your trust?"

He waits with his phone in his hands, expecting a reply. He gets nothing, and after ten minutes, puts his phone away. _This is such a mess. Why does it even affect me like this?_

Gohan rolled over onto his stomach. Sleep was finally finding him. He'd have time to deal with this tomorrow. Who knows what the weekend will bring?

His phone buzzes.

**Notes**

**Short chapter, I know, and I apologize. I'll try and put another one in tomorrow or the next day. Hit a bit of a writer's block for a bit here, but it didn't last too long... but I think it affected me.  
**


	9. Kiss and Make Up

**Kiss and Make Up**

**GOHAN**

Gohan flew towards Satan City, deep in thought. Videl was being ridiculous, and Erasa wasn't helping very much. He didn't understand why she was taking his no-show so hard, though. _Videl always acts tough. Why did it take me not showing up to meet her at the park to get her so upset? _

Gohan thought about last night's exchanges. Videl had told him that she didn't trust him, and when he asked what he had to do to earn her trust, she responded "Stay away from me."

_That's hardly going to help things. We see each other at every crime scene in the city. How am I going to stay away from her if we both have the same goal?_

Gohan looked down through the clouds at his high school, Orange Star High. He could just barely see Erasa standing on the roof, waiting for him. He laughed to himself. _She really does get a kick out of knowing I'm Saiyaman._ Landing on the roof, Erasa flashes her smile and loops her arm through his, leading him towards their first class.

"So, did Videl talk to you?"

"Well, yeah, she did. You gave her my number. Did you expect her not to?"

"No, I fully expected her too. It's just so fascinating, Gohan! She's never gotten so worked up before. Granted, she's never dated anyone because her father won't allow it, but she's just so strong! I never thought she'd react like this."

Gohan sighed. How would he be able to show Videl that he can be trusted? "Erasa, what do I need to do? She told me I can't be trusted, and when I asked her what I had to do to earn her trust, she told me to stay away. That doesn't even make any sense!"

Erasa looked up at Gohan thoughtfully. This was painfully obvious to her, but she sometimes forgot that Gohan had been home-schooled in the mountains. _He's just so inexperienced! _"Well, she might tell you to stay away, but she really does want to see you. Just… not right now." Gohan's eyes glazed over. "That… makes absolutely no sense!"

Erasa scowled at him. "Of course it does! She needs some space. Just don't push her, and she'll come around. It's got to be at her pace, though."

Classes went by smoothly enough. Gohan saw Videl in his Mathematics class. He walked up to her with this whole discussion already planned out in his head, before he remembered that she didn't know that he was Saiyaman. Videl looked up at Gohan from her seat, smiled, and looked at the empty seat next to her. "Did you want to sit here?" Gohan gawked at her. Sitting by her, he stares at her. Videl catches him staring out of the corner of her eye. "Is something the matter, Gohan?"

"Oh, nothing. Are you feeling better? Erasa told me you were sick yesterday." Videl smiled softly. "I wasn't sick, I was just being stupid. It won't happen again, okay?" Gohan nodded his head, wondering what she meant. "So, how are things?"

Videl sighed, looking forward at the teacher's desk. "Okay, I guess. A bunch of stuff has been happening outside of school, the usual crimes and all that." Gohan smiled at her, nodding his head. "I know how it is. Get busy and things just overwhelm you, right?" Videl turned to Gohan, frowning. "Why are you so nice to me, Gohan? I've never been nice to you, not once since the day we met." Gohan was speechless. _Where did this come from? _

"I… uhh, well… I don't know, Videl. I guess that's just how I am. I have no reason to be rude to you."

Videl stared at him sadly. "Yes, you do. I've been a jerk to you and you've never responded in kind. Why is that?" Gohan frowned, shaking his head. Gohan was raised to be a kind person. He's always been that way. The only time he's ever been rude is when he fought against his enemies.

Gohan smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Videl… I don't want to be mean. It's just not who I am."

Videl sighed, staring back down towards the front of the class. "I don't understand it, Gohan. People are rude to you all the time, and you just shrug it off. Half the time I wonder if you even know people are being rude to you." Videl turned back to him, smiling, though sadness still shadowed her eyes. "I like that about you."

Gohan was having a hard time understanding what Videl was trying to say. _Why is Videl acting like this? Is this regret, or something else?_ Gohan nodded his head, smiling. "That's good, I guess."

Gohan sighed, running his hands through his hair while he sat on the roof. _This is so bizarre! Videl starts giving Saiyaman the cold shoulder, but now she's opening up to me at school? I should probably talk to Erasa about this. She definitely knows Videl better than I do._ Gohan stood up, tapping the button on his watch and watching his body be evenloped by his Saiyaman outfit. Shooting off into the air, he flies for the mall.

**VIDEL**

"Erasa, what do you think of Gohan?" Videl asked as she stretched for her workout. "I mean, I know you like him, but what do you think of him?"

Erasa swiveled around in her chair, grinning. "Why do you wanna know, Videl? Is there something I should know?" Videl grimaced. "Never mind, forget it." _Erasa is so nosy._

Erasa giggled. "Well, I think Gohan's really smart, obviously. He's shy, funny, and very sweet."

Videl continued to stretch. _Way to be obvious, Erasa._ "Is there anything special about him? I know all of that anyway." Erasa tapped her chin, deep in though. She COULD say that he's actually Saiyaman, but then Gohan would be in trouble. Erasa might even get in trouble for keeping the secret from Videl. "He's really strong."

Videl laughed loudly. "Strong? Gohan? Are you joking? Sharpener could probably lay him out." Erasa pouted at Videl. "Hey! I'm not joking! He's really strong! Go find out for yourself if you don't believe me."

Videl turned back to her stretching. _Gohan's strong, huh? He couldn't be too strong. It didn't matter anyway. Gohan definitely couldn't beat her dad in a fight, so why should she even bother?_ Videl finished stretching, and started to walk towards her punching bag. Years ago, she had won the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament with ease. She intended to fight in the adult division this year. She intended to give her father a run for his money.

Erasa threw a handful of chips into her mouth. "Sho… Videl… How are thingsh wiff shayiaman?" Videl glared at her from across the room. "Nothing to talk about," she said gruffly, turning back to her punching bag. Erasa rolled her eyes. She was going to have to talk about him sooner or later.

**GOHAN**

Gohan sat on one of the wooden benches scattered throughout the mall, anxiously awaiting Erasa's arrival. He'd thought when he told her to meet him at the mall that she'd get here as fast as possible, but time crept by slowly, and it felt like an hour had passed before she showed up smiling. Gohan stood up, waving for her to come over.

"Hey Gohan! What's with the invitation to the mall? I didn't know you liked it here…" Erasa sat down on the bench, tugging on Gohan's shirt to bring him back down. Gohan sat down, thinking of what to say. "Hey, Erasa… so, you know that Videl's mad at Saiyaman because I never showed up at the park, right?" Erasa nodded, curiosity lighting up her eyes. "Well, today in class she was nice to me. Kind of distant, but regretful for being mean to me in the past. Why the sudden change?"

Erasa sat in silence for awhile, thinking. Looking up, she smiles mischievously. "Gohan… I think Videl likes you." Gohan nearly fell off the bench. Recovering, he looks at Erasa, shocked. "Why… I thought I annoyed her?" Erasa giggled. She was always amazed at Gohan's naïveness. "Maybe it's because you're so similar to Saiyaman. Or, maybe it's because you're not similar to Saiyaman. I'm not sure how Videl's brain works with guys, because she never dates anyone. Whatever the reason, I'm pretty sure she likes you."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "You girls confuse me, Erasa." Erasa giggled, blushing. Gohan stood up, looking around the mall. "Well, now what do I do?"

Erasa stood up, looping her arm through Gohan's and taking off down the hallway. "Well, first off, do YOU like Videl?" Gohan stared ahead blankly. He'd never really thought about it before. _She's cute, but she scares me sometimes. She always has me worried._ "I guess. She's scary sometimes, but she's pretty and I worry about her." Erasa looked up at Gohan, eyebrows arched. "Scary? Videl really scares you?" She burst out laughing. Gohan blushed. "Well, she's not scary, more like… alarming. She's really forward, if you know what I mean." Erasa calmed herself down, straitening back up. "I know what you mean, silly. Just the idea of you, the great Saiyaman, getting scared! Too much!" She started to laugh again, while Gohan sighed.

Erasa stopped, turning to face Gohan. "I say you ask her out. Tonight. She'll never expect it, and it'd do you some good to sit down with her and talk." Gohan swallowed hard. "To-tonight? What would we do… I don't even…" Erasa thumped him in the chest, instantly regretting it. "Ow… Take her out to eat or something, silly! Ask her what she likes to eat. But please, stay away from the park. She isn't too happy with it right now… I'm sure you know why, huh?" She giggled, tugging him towards a store that reaked of pink and perfume.

_This was NOT what I had in mind…_

**VIDEL**

Videl sat in her JetCopter, unsure of what she was about to do. Gohan had called her thirty minutes ago, asking her if she wanted to go eat ay this new restaurant. She had said yes, and spent the next thirty minutes getting ready and lying to her father about where she was going.

She frowned. _I didn't know Gohan had it in him to ask someone on a date, let alone me. I've been such a jerk to him._ Her phone beeped, bringing her out of her thoughts. Erasa wanted to know what she was up to.

"_Gohan asked me to go eat. What do you think of that?_" Seconds later, she gets her reply. "_Ohmahgosh! Srsly? Did u say yes!"_

Videl smiled. Erasa was probably jumping around, ecstatic that she was going on a date finally. She responds "_Yes._"

"_That's too cute! I cnt believe ur going on a date!"_ Erasa smirked. _Me either._

Landing and stowing away her JetCopter, Videl walks over towards the restaurant she was to meet Gohan at. Gohan stood outside, curiously looking at his surroundings. "Hey Gohan!" she yells, waving to him. Gohan smiles, walking towards her.

"Hey Videl! Are you hungry? I'm starving." Gohan's stomach let loose a roar that would shame a lion, prompting Videl to stare at his stomach. "Did that just come from your stomach?" Gohan laughed, nodding. "Yeah… I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten in almost an hour and a half!" Videl stared at him a moment longer before walking past him to enter the building. Gohan scrambled after her.

Sitting down in a booth, Videl looked at the menu. Gohan looked at the food around him, looking faint. Videl looked up at him, startled. "Are you ok? You look like you're going to pass out." Gohan nodded slowly, still looking at all of the food around him. "So… hungry." Videl's eyes narrowed. _Is that all he thinks about is food?_

The waiter came by, ready to take their order. Videl ordered something she probably wouldn't eat. Gohan looked at the waiter. "Can I have one of everything?" The waiter's eyes bulged. "One of… everything?" Gohan nodded vigorously. The waiter smiled, turning and quickly walking toward the kitchen. Videl looked at Gohan stupidly. "One of EVERYTHING? How in the world are you going to eat all of it?"

Gohan lifted his head up from the table, smiling. "It's probably not going to be enough, but it might hold me over till I get home." Videl rolled her eyes. _He's so ridiculous. Is he trying to impress me by ordering that much or something?_

They sit in silence, waiting for the food. Videl waits for Gohan to start up a conversation, while Gohan looks around frantically, looking for his food. Videl sighs. "You know, we probably won't get our food for a long time. You did ask for everything." Gohan nodded. "I guess so. Bet they don't get that order every day, huh?"

Videl tapped her fingers on the table. Staring at Gohan. Gohan clutched his stomach as if he was in pain. "Gohan, would you stop that? You're not going to die. Why did you invite me to come eat with you if you're not going to say anything except how hungry you are?"

Gohan looked startled. "I'm sorry, Videl. It's really hard for me to think when I'm this hungry. I didn't mean to ignore you or anything." Videl closed her eyes. _Stupid idea. Boys are stupid._

"Why did you come out to eat with me?" Videl opened her eyes, a little shocked. "Well… why wouldn't I?" Gohan shrugged. "I don't know, you've never really taken an interest in me before. I asked you what time it was once and you told me to 'look at your watch, stupid.'" Videl blushed, taking a drink of water.

"I don't know, Gohan. I had nothing better to do, and I was hungry." Gohan nodded and smiled. "Same here!" Videl's eyes narrowed as she glared at Gohan. _So he asks me out to eat because he has nothing better to do, huh? STUPID!_

"So, how's your dad doing these days?" Videl snorted. "As well as the world champ can do. He's so confident about the world tournament, he's not even training. He's that good." Gohan laughed nervously. "Yeah, I bet." Videl smirked at Gohan. "You think you could beat my dad up, Gohan?" Gohan froze. "I, uh, what?"

Videl laughed. "Could you beat up my dad? Erasa says you're really strong. Strong enough to beat me dad in a fight?" Gohan coughed and smiled nervously. "Erasa said that? I don't know why she would, that's just ridiculous! I'm sure your dad's really strong… I don't know…"

Videl liked it when Gohan was nervous, which was basically all of the time. She had to keep this up. "I think you should have a fight with him! Come on, it'll be fun."

Gohan swallowed, looking Videl in the eyes. "I don't think… I don't think that's a good idea, Videl." Videl smirked at him. "Why not? He probably wouldn't hurt you too much. Well, if he knew I was eating with you, alone, he might, haha…" Gohan looked at her, frowning. "I'm not too worried about that."

Videl stopped laughing. Leaning forward, she looks at Gohan incredulously. "You don't think my dad could hurt you, huh? He's the reigning world champ of martial arts. Has been for years. I don't think anyone can defeat him." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, holding back his thoughts while Videl went on about how her dad is the savior of the planet.

"I mean, I might know ONE person that would stand a chance…" Videl stared past Gohan blankly. _Saiyaman._ Gohan waved his hand in front of her face. "Who would that be?" Videl blinked back, rubbing her forehead. "No one. Don't worry about it, because my dad probably wouldn't fight you anyway… you're pretty weak." Gohan's eyes narrowed. "I'm not weak, ok?" Videl chuckled, looking at him as if he were a strange item she'd never seen before. "Oh yea? If you can beat me, you can fight my dad. And we both know that won't happen."

Gohan clenched his teeth. His self-restraint was ebbing. Videl just kept putting him down, as if he were nothing. An ant amongst a human. He was about to say something, when the entire waiting staff circled their booth carry trays full of food. Gohan squealed excitedly while Videl's jaw dropped.

As soon as the food hit the table, Gohan began to stuff his face at an alarming rate. Videl stared at him, shocked. "Wow, Gohan… you really are hungry. You're practically inhaling everything in front of you…" Gohan mumbled something in between his fifth bowl of noodles and pork chop. Videl picked at her salad, unable to take her eyes off the machine in front of her.

Before she had finished her salad, Gohan was done. Thirty-three different entrée's, devoured in less than five minutes. Gohan rubbed his stomach, eyes closed and smiling. "Oh… that was good. I like this place!" Videl and the rest of the restaurant stared at him. "Gohan… this is going to be really expensive. Are you going to be able to pay for it?" Gohan looked up, smiling. "Yeah, no problem. I've spent more at a restaurant before, this is nothing huge." Videl nodded. _I cannot believe he actually ate all of that food._

Gohan paid the bill and walked outside with Videl. They walked along the pavement, Gohan staring at the sky and Videl staring at him.

Gohan pointed upwards. "There's the constellation Taurus. It's a bull. There's Aquarius. There's Cancer…" Videl wasn't listening as he rattled off the different constellations he could find. She was more interested in seeing how strong he was. While he spun around, looking for more stars, Videl brought her leg into his back as hard as she could. He didn't flinch.

"Gohan… did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" he asked, turning around. Videl's jaw dropped.

"I just kicked you in the back as hard as I could. You didn't even move a muscle." Gohan arched his eyebrow at her before realizing that his back DID hurt. "OW! Why would you do that?" he asked as he got down on his knees, holding his back in pain. "That really hurt, Videl! Do you kick your friends often?"

Videl blushed. "Well, you were acting like you were all tough in there… just wanted to make sure you were bluffing." _Erasa is so stupid. He's not strong at all._

Gohan groaned. "So, you kick me in the back to test my strength? That's…. rude." Videl sighed. "I'm sorry! Really… I should have known better. Besides, you didn't even feel it until I told you about it. Talk about a delayed reaction."

Gohan stood up, hobbling over to Videl. "Okay, my turn." He punched her arm as light as he could.

Videl stumbled back a bit. "Wow. You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be. I can see why Erasa thought you were strong. Not as strong as me, but who is? My dad! Duh..."

Gohan stared at her. "Yeah, of course." Videl smiled. "So, I had a good time tonight, Gohan. You're ridiculous, and you eat like a horse, but it was fun. Sorry about kicking you in the back, wasn't thinking straight, really…"

Gohan laughed. "I'm glad you had fun. I did too! And the food was really good!"

Videl died a little on the inside. _Food… that's all he thinks about._ She smiled at him. Gohan smiled back at her.

They smiled at each other. Videl waited…

_Oh my gosh. KISS ME ALREADY!_

Gohan just smiled at her. "You have really pretty eyes, Videl." Videl fell on her back. _My eyes. He compliments my eyes. God, Gohan, you suck at this!_ Standing back up, she smirks at Gohan. "Fine, guess I'll do it." She leans up and kisses Gohan. Gohan's eyes bulge to epic proportions. He stares at her as she walks towards an open area, takes out her JetCopter, and takes off.

Videl smiled to herself as she flew back home. That was the weirdest date she'd ever been on, not to mention the only one. Gohan was ridiculous, but she liked him. Even if he thought he was strong. _Ha! Erasa had me hoping he was something strong… he's obviously not that strong. I'll have to talk to her about this._

And she had kissed him. She had waited for him to kiss her, but he just looked at her stupidely and said her eyes were pretty. _Boys are so stupid._

As she approached her house, her thoughts drifted from Gohan to Saiyaman. How quickly she had gone from swooning over the strong superhero to the weak dork. Well, she wasn't exactly swooning over Gohan, but he was a nice distraction from Saiyaman.

Landing, she puts away her JetCopter. Walking towards her house, she smiles. _That was fun. Even the kick was fun. It was a bit weird he had such a late reaction to it though… _

"VIDEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! GET OVER HERE!" Her dad screamed from the entrance to the house.

Videl grimaced. 

_Shit. Dad.  
_

**GOHAN**

Gohan flew high in the clouds on his way home, literally and in his mind. The date had gone a lot better than he'd thought it would. To be honest, he felt like it was a bad idea to take her out to eat. They thought he ate a lot at school, what would Videl think when she saw him at a restaurant? He chuckled as he remembered the look on her face as he ate. _I wonder if it's really that shocking to watch me and my brother eat?_

He thought about the kiss. That was REALLY a surprise. There they were, smiling at each other, when she says "Fine, guess I'll do it" and kisses him. _I was just thinking, wow, she's got really pretty eyes! And then out of nowhere, bam! She kisses me. I had no idea that was even an option!_

He'd enjoyed it, though. A lot more than he'd thought he would. His first date (well, second) was a success. Now he just had to control himself when she talked about her father being the strongest fighter in the world. He wanted to prove that he wasn't, but he felt that would be a bit unnecessary. _It would only serve to hurt her and her father if I did fight him and win._

_But it'd be really nice. I don't like her thinking I'm weak. She's the weak one!_

At least in the physical sense. She was a lot quicker on the draw when it came to the romantic stuff, apparently.

Landing in front of his house, he presses the button on his watch to stow his Saiyaman outfit while powering down. Walking in, Goten instantly latches onto his leg. "Big brother! Where have you been!"

Gohan laughed as he walked, with Goten still on his leg, to the table. "I was just with some friends in the city. Sorry I'm home so late, buddy. Did you have a good day?"

Goten detached himself, jumping back into his chair at the table. "I caught the fish for dinner! Then I flew around on Nimbus until dinner. Mom yelled at me because I didn't study." Goten began to stuff his face.

Gohan smiled, looking over at his mom. "Have a good day, mom?" Chichi nodded silently. Gohan began to stuff his face as well, despite having eaten not too long ago. His stomach was bottomless.

Chichi looked over at Gohan. "Gohan, who were you with? What did you do?"

Gohan stopped eating, slowly looking up at his mother. "Uhh… Videl Satan. We went out to eat." Chichi dropped her chop sticks. "You went out… with a GIRL!" Gohan nodded slowly, afraid of what would come out of her mouth next. Chichi whooped. "YES! FINALLY! GRANDBABY'S ON THE WAY!" Gohan fell out of his chair. "Mom! We're not getting married or anything, and we're especially not having kids!" _This is worse than being in trouble! She's excited…_ Chichi danced around the table, singing a song about Gohan and Videl and grandchildren while Goten ate and Gohan blushed.

"Who's Videl, big brother?" Goten asked. Gohan smiled. "She's a girl I go to school with."

Goten scratched his head. "Why does that make mom happy?"

Gohan chuckled, ruffling Goten's hair with much protest from Goten.

_Because she's crazy._ "Let's go wash up while mother finishes her baby dance, alright?"

_She kissed me. I'm going to have to talk to Erasa about this. _

**Notes**

**Hey guys. I understand, it's been like two weeks since I updated. I've been busy, and when I did sit down to write, it just didn't come to me. Until tonight! Huzzah. I seriously hope I don't take that long to update again. **

**REVIEW. ROAR.  
**


	10. Arrival

**Arrival**

**VEGETA**

Bulma walked around the corner into the kitchen, Trunks following close behind. She wore a dark blue cocktail dress, matching heels, and her long blue hair carefully streaming down her back. Trunks sat down at the table, watching his mother shuffle about the kitchen, fixing him his dinner.

"Uhh, mom? Why can't the cooking robot fix my food?" Trunks asked. His mother never cooked him anything, and he was a bit freaked out by it. He didn't even know his mom could cook. Bulma smiled at her son, continuing her preparation. "Well, I never get to cook anything for you! Takes the charm out of being a mother sometimes, kiddo."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. If cooking made her happy, he was more than willing to let her. He was just concerned about the quality…

Vegeta stepped into the room. Bulma turned to look at him as he entered, letting loose an small gasp. He was sporting a solid black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. It was tailored to him, and it stunned Bulma. "Wow… Vegeta, you look really snappy!" Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked. "Of course I do, woman. When have I not?" Bulma's smile faded to a look of annoyance. "When you're soaked in sweat wearing that stupid wifebeater and try to hug me, I really want to throw you outside and spray you down with the hose. That's a particular time you don't look so charming.

Vegeta grinned as he walked back out of the kitchen. Trunks still sat at the table, looking hungry and disenchanted at the same time. He was so used to his mother and father's exchanges that he barely noticed them anymore. Bulma placed his dinner in front of him, kissing him on the head. "Alright Trunks, hope you like it. Haven't made it in years, but I shouldn't be too rusty!" Bulma smiled and waved as she left her son at the table, staring disdainfully at the plate of food placed in front of him. She hurried down the corridors, finally arriving in the garage where Vegeta waited by their limo. Once inside, the limo shot off for the Satan City Civic Center.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stared out of the window. He never ventured outside of Capsule Corporation, so this was a rare opportunity for him to see this inferior planet in action. Vegeta and Bulma were headed to a Capsule Corp. dinner. Vegeta had protested at the assumption that he had to go to eat at this stupid dinner with her, but after being told of the endless buffet that not even he could best, his stomach got the better of him. "How long is this dinner, Bulma? Do I have to do anything except eat?"

Bulma fiddled with her earrings as she glanced over at him. "It should only be about two hours long. It's a once a year dinner party for the company to get together and discuss the future and what not. And of course you have to do more than eat! It'd be nice of you to socialize with people. Please try to contain your temper, Vegeta. You already know you're the strongest man on the planet, and no one's going to challenge you anyway.

Vegeta grunted. He had yet to prove, once and for all, that he was the strongest in the universe. Kakarott's child had beaten Cell where he had failed. And when all had seemed lost, Kakarott gave his life saving the planet… and himself. Vegeta clenched his teeth. _I have trained hard, whereas that fool Gohan has frolicked around the city dressed like a buffoon. I will reclaim my pride, and show those fools why I am the prince of all Saiyans!_

Bulma watched as Vegeta conducted his intense inner monologue. "Vegeta," she started, "if you're going to get all mad before we even get there, you can just open the window and fly home. I'm not going to be embarrassed and upset with you tonight, not in front of all my friends and co-workers."

Vegeta glanced at her. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'll be fine, Bulma. Don't worry." Bulma smiled, wanting to trust him. She always assumed the best of Vegeta, but his mean streaks were impossible to ignore or deny.

Bulma craned her head to look out of the window. "I see the Civic Center! We should be there soon." Vegeta sighed. Cohorting with humans when he should be training. He glanced at Bulma as she smiled excitedly.

_If it makes her happy, I suppose I can bear it._

**VIDEL**

Videl lounged on the futon in one of the many rooms in her father's mansion. She stared at the magazine Erasa had thrown in front of her. "Cosmo? Are you joking?" Videl said indignantly. Erasa smirked. "It's full of really good information! You should give it a read. You might like it!" Videl snorted and shoved it aside, much to Erasa's annoyance. Erasa sat down on the futon next to Videl, excitement creeping into every corner of her face. "So, Videl… How was your little date with Gohan?"

_Ugh._ "It was alright. He ate half the restaurant's supply of food while making the insinuation he could take my dad on in a fight." Videl laughed at that last bit. The notion that Gohan could stand a chance against her father was absurdly funny. Erasa laughed a little too, but for the complete opposite reason. "Well, how'd the end of the date go?" Erasa leaned in close, expecting to hear juicy news from her friend who never dates.

Videl rolled her eyes at the thought. "The end was ridiculous. We start walking down the sidewalk after we were done eating, and he stared into the sky rattling off constellations." Erasa's eyes narrowed. "Really…"

Videl nodded her head. "Yeah, really. Then I finally got him to stop, and we stared at each other for a minute. I thought he was finally going to… you know, kiss me… and he just smiled and said 'You have really pretty eyes, Videl!'"

Erasa giggled hysterically. "Haha, oh my gosh, he really said that?" Videl nodded her head, annoyed. Erasa continued to giggle, turning red in the face because she couldn't stop. "It's not THAT funny, Erasa… relax!" Erasa managed to calm herself down after a moment, but as soon as she looked at Videl's angry face she bust out laughing again.

Videl crossed her arms. "Fine! Keep laughing, and I won't tell you what happened next." Erasa stopped laughing immediately, staring intently at Videl again. Videl rolled her eyes. _It's so easy to get her attention!_

"Well, after I smirked at him, I said 'Fine, guess I'll do it.' And I kissed him…" Videl giggled a little at the thought. The lead-up hadn't quite been as fun as she would have liked, but it had turned out alright in the end. Erasa had puppy-dog eyes as she swooned at the thought. "Videl! Oh, you're so lucky! You have such a sweet guy now!" Videl's eyes narrowed. _Who said he was mine? We just went on a date and kissed. Is that supposed to mean something more than what it actually means?_ "It's not like we're going steady or anything, Erasa." _I don't even know if I want to go steady with anyone right now._

Erasa stiffened up. "Why not? Don't you want to? He's the cutest thing!" Videl sighed at her friends apparent shallowness. "Is that all that matters? How cute they are?" Erasa blinked a few times before shaking her head. "It's not ALL that matters, Videl, but it's certainly a notable factor…" She smiled at Videl. "You two should go out again. You two have a lot more in common than you think, you know."

Videl raised her eyebrows, intrigued by this thought . "Oh yeah? What do we have in common, besides going to the same school?" Erasa raised her finger to her lips, pondering how much she should answer to Videl. _Well, he knows martial arts just like she does, and he may be stronger than her. He has a good heart. A very good heart. But she hates his portrayal of that good heart, all because of a misunderstanding…_

Erasa stood there, thinking hard, while Videl stared at her, beginning to feel like Erasa knew more about Gohan than she let on. _They've spent some time together, and she said it's not been romantic or anything. She just wants to get to know him better. Mmmhmm._ Erasa smiled. "You both know martial arts, and have good hearts!"

Videl blinked slowly. _Haha… hahaha._

"So, the two things you can think of that Gohan and I have in common are that we both know martial arts and have healthy cardiovascular systems? If that's it, I'm sorely disappointed in your reconnaissance missions you've been doing with Gohan." Videl laughed as Erasa scowled and stamped her foot at her. "Videl, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. I've been learning a lot about Gohan, and some of the stuff I've learned would drive you crazy!" She huffed at Videl. She had the nerve to mock her when she was being serious?

Videl stood slowly from her position on the floor, giving Erasa a hard look. "So what have you learned, Erasa? It sounds pretty important from the way you're getting all worked up." Erasa crossed her arms, glaring at Videl. "You know, I've been extra nice to you since you got all upset over Saiyaman, but you wouldn't even listen to me! I tried to help you understand, but you just ignored the subject entirely! I even gave you HIS NUMBER, and you wouldn't even try to understand him. You took it so personally, when it was out of his control!"

Videl flinched from Erasa's words. It felt like she'd been slapped in the face. "It doesn't matter! I let myself get worked up over him, and he just left me standing there!"

Erasa screeched, "VIDEL! HE told you this HIMSELF! He was physically unable to go see you! Why is that so hard to understand!"

Videl tensed up. _I KNOW. I know he didn't mean to leave me out there like that. He just made me feel… when I sat out there, all alone, waiting for him… I hated that feeling. I didn't want to deal with it!_

Videl bowed her head down. "I know. I just… didn't want to feel that way anymore. I've been stupid about this whole thing… I just want it to stop. That's why I went out with Gohan, ok!"

Videl suppressed the laugh she felt at the irony. She went out with the guy she was trying to erase from her memory. One day, she might laugh at all of this. Videl let her arms down, huffing and puffing no more. "I know how you feel, Videl. I wish you would have let me in sooner…"

Videl dropped her shoulders. _Wait… How does she…?_ She walked up to Erasa, staring intently into her eyes. "Erasa, how did you even get Saiyaman's number? Do you know who he is? I want to know. Tell me." Erasa balked at her. "Wh-what! Videl, leave it alone! It's a secret I promised to keep. I know we're best friends and we aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, but I can't just back down on my word! Without my word, what am I?"

Videl laughed mockingly. "Your word? Sure… Erasa, don't keep secrets. This is a dangerous secret, not only because of who he is and what he does, but because I will punch you in the face if you don't tell me in 5… 4…" Erasa's hands shot up and covered her face. "WHAT! VIDEL! NO!" She backed away from Videl as quickly as she can, grabbing her purse and opening the door. "You're being stupid, Videl!" She slammed the door and started to stamp down the hall, murmuring "My face! Not the face… YOU'RE HORRIBLE!"

Videl breathed in and out. What had started as a conversation about her date with Gohan had turned into a fight over Saiyaman. Videl was beginning to feel like she'd never be able to escape this discussion. After taking a few days off, she was ready to get back into her vigilante work. One thing she wasn't ready to encounter was Saiyaman.

She sighed, walking back to the futon and laying on her back. She ran her fingers through her hair, eyes closed. _I don't want to think about him right now. It's not going to help me any._

She opened her eyes and reached toward the floor, searching blindly for her phone. Finding it, she grabs it and raises it up, flipping through her contacts until tapping her "Favorites" category. Erasa and Gohan's names stared at her from the screen. Tapping Gohan's name, it begins to call.

"Helllllo?" said the carefree voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey Gohan, it's Videl."

**GOKU**

_Finally! I get to go home! YIPPEE!_

Goku bounded happily around the check-in station for the Underworld while King Yemma and King Kai watched. They both shook their heads. "Goku is the most underwhelming fighter I've ever seen," King Yemma said, scratching his beard. King Kai nodded, grunting, "While he is most definitely one of the most powering fighters in the universe, he's just so darn ridiculous! We tell him he's going back to life to fight a super-powerful being rampaging across the universe, and his first thought is… food." King Kai shook his head and sighed. Kink Yemma let out a chuckle before Goku stopped in front of his desk once again.

He beamed up at the pair excitedly. "So, when do I leave!" King Yemma looked at his watch. "Anytime now. Baba should be here pretty soon to take you back." Goku leapt on top of one of the surrounding walls, rapidly looking in all directions. "I don't see her, King Yemma!" he shouted back. King Yemma laughed. "It's hard to understand him, yes, but at the same time, it makes it obvious why he is so powerful. He's a Saiyan, born on Vegeta, raised on planet Earth as a human. His powers have grown astronomical, and I think that his love for Earth, his family, and his friends have enabled him to reach heights unattainable by others of his race."

King Kai turned to him, smiling. "You're saying that his love for those he protects causes him to become so powerful? That's mighty strong thinking there, Yemma. Try not to pull a muscle thinking that hard!" King Kai busted out in snorty laughter while Yemma's forehead vein bulged in annoyance.

Goku squealed. "There she is! She's coming!" He hopped down from the tall wall, landing in front of King Yemma's desk once again. Baba floated through the main entrance on her crystal ball, staring from Goku to King Kai and King Yemma. "Is Goku all set to depart?" she asked nonchalantly. Goku nodded his head vigorously, a childish smile plastered on his face, while King Yemma nodded. "He's all set, Baba. Take him down to Earth. Good luck, Goku! We're counting on you."

King Kai walked in front of Goku, staring at him with increasing grunts until he calmed down. "Goku, you need to focus. The being that we're sending you down to fight is ruthless. He will not hesitate to destroy the Earth, for no mercy was shown to his planet long ago. I'd tell you more, but I haven't been told much myself, so…"

Goku nodded sternly. "I understand." _After I eat._ He turned to King Yemma. "Thank you, King Yemma, for allowing me to return to life. I know I have an important mission, and I won't let you down!" _As soon as I eat…_

Baba grunted her impatience as Yemma nodded and King Kai crossed his arms. Goku and Baba took off, destination: Earth.

_I didn't think I'd be this excited to return to Earth. I mean, I did give my life to save it and all. I can't wait to see my family. Gohan's nearly an adult now. Chichi has missed me so much, and I have missed her. I have a young son that I've never even met… That is the hardest to bear. I will get to meet my son now, and I can only hope that he will receive me with love. If he were to reject me with bitterness in his heart…_

Goku and Baba were close now. He could smell the Earth's atmosphere, and it was intoxicating. "How far away, Baba?" Goku asked the tiny witch. Baba shot her eyes towards him quickly before bringing them forward again. "Not long now, Goku. Just about there…"

All of a sudden, Goku and Baba were flying down towards Earth. They stopped, knowing full well they needed to go no further because of Goku's Instant Transmission technique. "Good luck, Goku. I'm off!" Baba said as she floated back upwards. Goku waved goodbye, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm finally back," he said as he took in the planet below. Goku laughed as he thought about the reactions on his friend's faces. Yet, his heart sank at the thought of his family. He'd been gone seven years now, and no doubt it had been hard on all of them. _Will Goten want me to come back? Will he be angry I wasn't home?_

Goku shook the thoughts from his head. "I won't know until I'm there." He brought his index and middle fingers to his head, closed his eyes, and vanished.

**PICCOLO**

Piccolo sat cross-legged on the Lookout, arms crossed as he watched Dende and Mr. Popo play chess. Mr. Popo was bad at chess. It was never his strong suit, strategy. That's why it annoyed Piccolo that Dende preferred to play with Mr. Popo than himself. Piccolo was obviously of a mightier intellect, and his grasp on strategy was unparalleled on the planet. _Whatever. I don't care if he doesn't want to sharpen his mind by playing against a smarter player._

Out of nowhere, Piccolo bolted upright, staring off the lookout towards an unseen power. He gasped. _Can it be…?_

Dende and Mr. Popo ran to his side. "What's the matter, Piccolo?" Piccolo straightened up, still trying to understand what—or whom—he felt. "I sense a power source I haven't felt in years…" _Seven years…_

Dende strained to find the source, eyes popping wide when he did. "Piccolo! Isn't that…?"

Piccolo nodded. "I think so. It has to be Goku." Dende looked puzzled. "But, Piccolo, no one has wished him back… how could he have returned?"

_I don't know. But, I intend to find out soon enough._ "I'm not sure, Dende. I'm going to go find out, though." Dende nodded as Mr. Popo whimpered in the background. _Why is Mr. Popo always scared to death? _

Before Piccolo could take off towards the source, *WHOOSH* Goku appeared in front of him. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo collectively fell backwards in shock. "GOKU!" they all yelled simultaneously. Piccolo grabbed him in a bear-hug. "WE'VE MISSED YOU, GOKU!" Piccolo yelled, while Goku looked a bit dazed and confused. "Piccolo, why are you hugging me?"

Piccolo threw Goku away like a rag-doll, laughing. "That wasn't a hug! I was making sure you didn't try anything funny…" Everyone stared at Piccolo. _Son of a bitch…_

Goku laughed, with Dende following. "You're silly, Piccolo. How've you guys been? Did you miss me?" Dende smiled widely. "Of course we did, Goku! Everything's been fine. How've you been?"

Goku stopped laughing and stared sternly at Dende. "I've been dead, Dende." Dende stopped laughing, looking downward, embarrassed. Piccolo coughed. "Goku, would you mind explaining to us why you're back on Earth… alive? No one wished you back."

Goku smiled and laughed. "Oh yeah! No one knows! King Yemma and the Kai's have arranged to have me return to life to fight this really strong fighter that wrecking the universe." He continued smiling while Piccolo and Dende strained to understand. "Goku! You're telling us that something is coming to Earth?"

Goku scratched his head. "Hmm… Come to think of it, I don't really remember if they said it was coming to Earth or not. I'll have to fight it either way." He smiled as they gaped at him. "Goku, this is very important. When do you have to fight it? Where?" Goku frowned as he looked at Piccolo. "I don't know, Piccolo. You know, King Kai did say something about how it was ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to destroy the Earth… do you think that means it'll come here?"

"YES. IT DOES, GOKU!" Piccolo screamed. Goku took a step back. "Jeez, don't get so worked up, Piccolo! I'll deal with it when it gets here! I'll train until then. Relax!"

Piccolo covered his face with his hands. _God, I hate dealing with Goku when a crisis occurs._ Dende walked up to Goku, smiling. "Well, since the threat isn't here now… are you hungry, Goku?" Goku squealed. "YES! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Dende and Mr. Popo began to walk toward the kitchen with Goku eagerly bouncing behind them, while Piccolo stared up into space. _I have a feeling we will have to deal with this sooner rather than later. I hope Goku is ready._

**GOHAN**

Gohan stretched, slowly rising from his bed. He had never been a morning person, especially since Goten wanted to wake him up to play so early. Shuffling downstairs, Gohan finds his mother finishing up breakfast while Goten sits at the table, yawning sleepily. "Morning mom, Goten," Gohan mumbles as he takes his seat at the table. Goten yawns in response.

"Gohan, when do I get to meet this new girlfriend of yours? I'm dying to meet her!" Chichi said as she laid more plates onto the table. Gohan's mother was obsessed with Gohan finding himself a wife and creating grandchildren. To Gohan, he felt like eighteen was a bit young to start doing that, and all of the pressure she put on him made him uneasy sometimes. Gohan groaned. "Mom, you already drilled me about this last night. We're not dating… we just went out to eat. Speaking of eating…" he trailed off as he began to stuff his face.

Chichi scowled at her son. "Gohan, you have to understand, soon you'll be out of the house, and the only person that I'll have to take care of is Goten! And eventually he'll leave me too!" Chichi put on her saddest face. Gohan didn't look up, so intent on his food and ignoring his mother.

"You'll still have me, Chichi!" The Ox-King said with a big smile from around the corner. Chichi let loose a sigh. "It's just not the same."

Gohan's ears perked up. He could hear his phone ringing upstairs. He was faced with a difficult choice. _That might be Videl or Erasa. I should probably go answer it. But, this food is so good! I'll just… call whoever it is back._ He continued to eat as his phone continued to ring. Now he was just annoyed. _Can't they wait a few minutes? Crap…_

He excused himself from the table, dashing upstairs to grab his phone. Ringing, he picks it up.

"Helllllo?"

"Hey Gohan, it's Videl."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Erasa just left. We had a fight over Saiyaman, among other things. It was really stupid…"

Gohan swallowed hard. _I'm still a topic of discussion? Give me a break…_ "What was the problem, exactly?"

"She just got all mad because I was acting stupid, and when I turned it back on her, asking her how she even knew Saiyaman, she just left…"

"Well, uhh, we've never really talked about this Videl. What were you doing with Saiyaman?"

Videl gasped. "Nothing! Something stupid happened and I got mad at him, that's all. Really."

Gohan sighed. How was he supposed to keep up this conversation? "It's alright, Videl. What're you doing today?"

"Well, I'm probably going to train, do some homework, and go out to eat with my Dad. It's his birthday."

Gohan didn't answer. He wasn't listening. He was sensing something… someone. It felt so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _I know I've felt this power source before… It's on the Lookout. Who could it be?_ Videl coughed on the other side of the line. "Gohan? Are you there?"

Gohan looked at his phone. _Oh, Videl._ "Hey, sorry… I was distracted. What were you saying?"

Videl laughed. "What could have possibly distracted you?"

"I was just feeling something weird, that's all. You said something about training, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to train, do my homework…" Gohan dropped his phone while Videl continued to talk about her plans for the day. He stood in total shock. "It can't be." He whispered. _Dad…_

*WHOOSH*, Goku appeared in front of Gohan. "Hey son!"

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. His dad was standing in front of him. His dead dad. "Dad… is it really you?"

Goku felt his body, smiling. "I'm pretty sure it is! You've grown so much, Gohan! I told you I was coming back, didn't I?" Gohan remembered his dreams. _Those were real? No way…_ "I… don't understand…"

Goku hugged his son. "I'll explain it all, son. As soon as I find out what it is."

Gohan hugged back. It was real. His dad was alive and back on Earth. "Dad, mom is going to… she'll freak out. Krillen will scream. Piccolo will probably try to beat you up…"

Goku smiled. "Actually, Piccolo gave me a hug. It was kind of weird, actually. He doesn't really seem like the hugging type, you know?" Gohan laughed. "I missed you, dad."

"I missed you too, son. But no more missing! I'm back, and I'm gonna stay! No more getting blown up for me!"

"That's in bad taste."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Goku frowned as he followed his son downstairs. As Goku and Gohan walked into the kitchen, Goten looked at the unknown man curiously. "Who's that, Gohan?" Chichi, washing the dishes, laughed. "Gohan, did you really go get your new girlfriend to introduce to me…me…oh…" Chichi trailed off as she turned and saw Goku. "Go-Goku…"

Goku smiled softly at his wife. "Hey, Chichi. I've missed you." He walked over to her, embracing her as she stared at her long-dead husband. "Goku… how are you… here? You're dead…"

Goku pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Not anymore, Chichi. I'm back, for good. I'll explain it to you soon, I promise." Chichi welled up as she stared at her now-living husband. "You've been dead for so long, Goku. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with. And now, you're just… back." She buried her head in his chest, sobbing loudly. Gohan stood behind Goten as they watched the exchange between their parents uneasily.

Goku caressed Chichi's hair gently. "I know, Chichi. It wasn't right… I shouldn't have left like that." He paused, thinking of how to proceed. "Chichi, am I welcome here, in the family?"

Chichi pulled her head back from his chest, eyes red and puffy. She gazed into his eyes, a mixture of hurt, happiness, and worry swimming around staring at her. "Yes, Goku. Of course you are!" She kissed him, rejoicing in her husband's embrace for the first time in seven years.

Goten watched his mother and this strange man curiously. He had no idea who he was, though he felt like he knew him. "Mommy, who is this?"

Chichi and Goku turned to look at Goten. Chichi gasped, looking between Goku and Goten. "Oh, Goku, this is…"

"Goten, my son." Goku finished, walking towards the young boy and kneeling down so that he could be face to face with him. "Hi, Goten. I'm your father, Goku."

Goten looked at his father in surprise. "My… my father? But… my father is dead! You can't be my dad." Goku smiled, looking up at Gohan. "I was dead, yes. But, I've been given my life back by some really powerful people, and now I'm back."

Goten looked like he was going to cry. He turned and tugged on Gohan's shirt. "Is he really our dad, big brother?" Gohan nodded, a smile on his face as he watched his father and little brother meet for the first time. "He's the one, Goten." Goten turned and looked at Goku. "Well… if Gohan says you're my dad, I guess you are."

Goku smiled at his son, who reminded him of himself. "Goten, would it be alright if I came to live here with you, your mother, and Gohan again?" Goten looked at his mother and brother, both of them smiling happily. "I guess so… but only if you promise not to leave us again!" Goten never showed it, but it made him sad to see his mother so alone. He didn't know why his father had died in the first place, but he didn't want to see his mother go through that phase of loneliness in life again.

Goku grinned widely. "I promise." Goten smiled his big, goofy smile and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. Goku stood up with Goten, smiling at his son Gohan. "I'm so happy to be back, son."

"I'm happy you're back to dad. This is the best thing that could happen to us. You are the best thing that could happen to us." Goku laughed. "Aww, come on! I'm not THAT good."

Gohan laughed with his dad, while Goten giggled in his arms. The Ox-King, watching the entire time, laughed too. "It's good to have you back, Goku." He said in his deep-voice. Gohan, remembering Videl and his phone, excused himself and ran upstairs.

She had hung up. _Crap… I really have terrible luck with girls._ He dialed her number and paced his room while it dialed.

"Gohan, what the crap? Why did you just stop talking and disappear? I called you, feeling bad, and you just made me feel worse by ditching my over the phone…"

"Videl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, honestly. My dad showed up at my house."

Silence across the line. "…Your dead dad?"

"Yes, but he's not dead anymore."

"…what? Gohan, this is a really awful excuse. This is worse than the time Erasa hung up on me because her cat was on fire. She doesn't even have a cat. Dead dad's don't come back to life, Gohan."

"Videl, I'm serious. Do you want to see him for yourself?"

Silence once more. Videl didn't know what to believe. Dead people did not come back to life. Whatever sick joke Gohan was playing wasn't going to work on her. "If you're that intent on using this stupid excuse, fine."

Gohan flinched. _Damnit. I didn't think she'd actually want to meet him._ "Uhh, ok… do you want to come over to my house?"

"Sounds good. Mind if I come by around 5? Got a lot to do today."

"Yeah, sure, sounds good. Sorry, again."

"Whatever Gohan. See you later."

She hung up, leaving Gohan with a headache. "Videl is so hard to deal with. How did my dad ever end up getting married?" He groaned, thinking of the encounter he was going to have later with his mother. Walking downstairs, he yells "Mom, that girl you wanted to meet is coming over later…"

"OH MY GOSH! REALLY! I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! My future daughter-in-law is coming!" She squealed from the kitchen.

Goku scratched his head. "Wait, what? Gohan, are you getting married? You're so young! Who is she? Do I get to meet her too?"

Goten, sitting on Goku's shoulders, smiled widely. "I wanna meet her too, big brother!"

Gohan buried his face in his hands. _Why is my family so weird!_

**NOTES**

**Quote of the day: "Cool! Piss orb nullfied!"**

**Let me know what you think ;] I absolutely love positive reviews on how the story is going.**

**I absolutely hate reviews that say "update NOW!11!"**


	11. Imminent Threat

**Imminent Threat**

**GUSTAT**

Huddled inside of his small ship, Gustat set course for the next source of power he could detect. The last planetoid had yielded nothing in terms of a challenge for him. Most of his opponents lacked the brains to put up a challenge, it seemed. All brute strength, no intelligence. _What's gone wrong in the galaxy? There once was a time when the sign of a great warrior was his mind as well as his brawn._ Gustat sighed, relaxing his tensed shoulders.

Closing his eyes, Gustat reflected on his most recent opponent. They had known he was coming, and were waiting for him once he landed in a lush forest. They were weak. Weaker than his true power, which wasn't saying much. Stepping out of his ship, Gustat bowed low. In his gravelly voice, Gustat rumbled "Greetings most worthy opponents! What are you?" The indigenous species frowned, clearing his throat. "We are Yylets. We live on this planet in peace, disturbing no one. Why have you come, stranger?"

Gustat smiled wide. "I come in peace, also, my friend! I have been searching the galaxy for some time now, but my query is not in sight, unfortunately." The leader of the Yylets smiled back warily, taking a step forward. "If you come in peace, you are welcome to stay with us until you depart. We will treat you as an honored guest, for we rarely have any visitors to our planet. If I may be so bold, what is it that you seek?

Gustat grinned. _Perhaps these fools will know of what I seek?_ "I know not its name. All I know of the creature is that it can power itself up to immense levels, and has an appetite that cannot be bested at the table. The Yylets frowned, talking amongst themselves. "We might know of what you speak, friend. Let us return to our city to discern more information. Surely you must be hungry! Let us eat!" Clapping his broad hands, Gustat followed them to their city.

Relaxing in the quarters shown to him, Gustat pondered when he should finish up on this planetoid. _The food is nice, and they're friendly. Too bad I'm not looking for a home._ _I suppose once I find out if they know anything about the creatures I seek, I can finish up and get on out of here. I can feel a strong power source off in the distance… much stronger than anything I've ever fought. It will surely be my next destination._

Waking from his thoughts, Gustat rises to answer his door. "Friend! We believe we know of the creatures you seek, though it took us awhile to figure it out with so little information." Gustat raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "Ahh, so you know of it, then? Please, tell me! The more I know of them, the sooner I can find them!"

The Yylet leader grinned widely. "Indeed! They are race we have never encountered personally, but we have heard of them from past visitors and from observing events in distant space. They are a humanoid race called 'Saiyan'." Gustat clapped his hands giddily. "Excellent! Excellent! What more do you know of these Saiyans?"

"We know where they are located in the galaxy, but not much else."

Gustat couldn't believe his luck. The pathetic race of peace-lovers had actually been useful to him! Maybe he would be nice, let them live.

Gustat laughed. "How utterly delightful, my hosts! I must thank you for your hospitality! It has been much appreciated. If I could just take the location of the planetoid where the Saiyans are, I will be on my way!"

The Yylet grinned widely. "Certainly! We will transmit them to your ship. We were most honored to have you!"

Gustat opened his eyes again. "Fools." Stopping his ship, he opens the hatch and floats into space. Turning towards the planet, he extends his arm, palm facing the planet. Channeling the energy of the planet, he powers up a blast, snickering the entire time. "Unfortunately, you met me. You know what I seek, and I can't have any loose ends, friends. Farewell!" With his snicker turning into a loud cackle, he shoots off the blast, watching it embed itself into the planet's surface before exploding. "I love the smell of burning planetoid in the morning!"

**VIDEL**

"Wait a minute, Videl. That doesn't make any sense. Gohan said his father was dead, right? So, who is this you're going to meet? His step-father?" Erasa slowly put that sentence together over the phone, as if struggling to understand. "I don't even know, Erasa. He said it was his dead father. I'm pretty sure he was just scrambling for an excuse for leaving me hanging on the phone."

Videl flew quickly in her JetCopter towards Gohan's distant home in the mountains. It took heir a few hours to get to his house, so she wondered how early he had to get up to get to school. _I couldn't wake up that early. I would die._

"I mean, Videl," Erasa continued over the phone slowly, "Why would he said his dead father is alive? No one would do that, unless they are really messed up."

"That's my point, Erasa. Gohan is a weird guy, after all."

Erasa giggled momentarily, immediately giving Videl the desire to punch Erasa in her imagination. "Don't be silly, Videl! Gohan's just a country boy! He's not used to the big city. Socially awkward, you know?" Videl rolled her eyes. "Socially awkward doesn't really get to the bottom of it, Erasa. I'm almost there, so I'll talk to you later." Videl turned off her phone, drowning out Erasa's needy reminders.

Spotting his house down below, she began to descend quickly. _Let's see what you have to show me, Son Gohan…_

Videl landed neatly a few feet from his house, briskly jumping out of the JetCopter and putting it back inside its capsule. A man in orange clothes stretched by the house as she walked towards it. "Hi, is Gohan here?"

The man stopped stretching, turning to look at her. "Oh, hi! You must be Videl! I'm Goku, Gohan's dad!" Videl stared at Goku. _Well, they do look alike…_ "Uh, hi…"

Goku smiled at Videl, taking her in. "So, you're Gohan's girlfriend, right?" Videl blushed immediately, coughing and shaking her head. "Ha, I don't know If I'd say girlfriend…" Goku laughed. "What else would you be, huh?" Goku laughed as Videl walked, still blushing, towards the front door. "Did you say Gohan was inside?" _This is embarrassing…_

Goku scratched his head as he thought. "I'm not sure. He and Goten went off to train earlier today. They were supposed to be back for lunch, and they still haven't come back."

Videl glanced around silently for a moment. "Aren't you worried about them?" Goku cocked his eyebrow. "Not really. Not really anything dangerous around here."

Videl was beginning to consider taking out her JetCopter and taking off when Chichi opened the front door. "Videl! Oh, I'm so happy you came over! Gohan is out at the moment, though. He should be back soon!" Chichi glanced between Videl and Goku. "Have you met my husband, Goku?"

Videl nodded. "Yeaaah. Just had the pleasure." Goku smiled and nodded. "I think I'm going to go look for the boys, be nice Chichi!" Goku took off running behind the house, leaving Chichi fuming and Videl jaw-dropped. "He runs so…fast" Videl said as she strained her eyes looking for him. Chichi mumbled to herself as she walked towards Videl. "Don't mind him, Videl. I'm sure the boys will be back soon. Let's go inside! I have some food if you're hungry."

Videl followed Chichi into the tiny house, noticing just how small it was. "I like your house, Mrs. Son." Chichi smiled widely. "Thank you! I'm sure you're used to much nicer than this though. What's it like living in the city?" Videl shrugged. "I guess it's busy. Always something to do, somewhere to be. I like your house though, really. It's cozy."

Chichi smiled, motioning towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat? The boy's didn't come in for lunch, so there is plenty left over!"

"No thank you. I'm sure Gohan will devour it when he does get back." Chichi laughed, looking out the window. "So you've seen Gohan's appetite, then?" Videl snorted. "Appetite? He could've fed an impoverished nation with what he ate. How do you feed him?"

Chichi sighed. "I spend a lot of my time cooking food, and cleaning dishes. They boy's eat so much… you'd be alarmed. But you do get used to it after a few years." Picking up a dish and a rag, Chichi begins to wash. Videl walks over and does the same, earning an appreciative look from Chichi. They wash the plethora of dishes together, talking about their respective families and gazing out at the sunset.

"So, why have you and Gohan been spending so much time together?" Chichi asked as she began drying the stack of dishes by hand. Videl shrugged. "We haven't really, until recently at least. Your son is interesting, Mrs. Son. Your whole family is, really. I've never met anybody similar to you."

Chichi smiled, her eyes on the horizon. "I can believe that, sister!"

Videl smiled with her, gazing out the window. _Such a pretty place to live. _

Videl's eye caught something outside. "Chichi, what's that, over the tree line?"

Chichi squinted her eyes, looking for Videl's object. Finding it, she smirked. "Oh, it's Goten! That boy has some explaining to do…"

Videl's jaw dropped. _WHAT?_ "Wait, Mr. Son. That's your son, Goten? Is he… flying?"

Chichi nodded nonchalantly. Videl brought her eyes back to the tiny object moving ever closer to the house, finally beginning to make out a small boy, zooming several feet over the ground.

_How is he flying? That is impossible._

_Well, maybe it isn't impossible, Saiyaman can fly. But, Goten, Gohan's little brother can fly? This is insane!_ "How… how does he fly?"

Chichi glanced at Videl, surprised. "Wait a second, Videl. You didn't know that they could fly? I'm so sorry, honey! I thought you'd know by now…"

Videl stared at Chichi blankly. "Who can fly, again?"

"Goten, Gohan, Goku… All of their friends. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're surprised. It isn't really normal to see people fly, is it? But then again, we aren't a normal family!" Chichi laughed, wiping her hands on her apron and walking toward the door. Videl bore a hole into the ground, her mind firing off thoughts rapidly. _Gohan can fly? Why didn't he tell me? What else can he do? I knew I was right about him! Erasa can suck it!_

Videl followed Chichi outside, finding her scolding the little boy, Goten. Goten smiled widely and waved both his hands at Videl, yelling "Hi! Hi! Hi!" the whole time Chichi yelled at him. Videl gave a half wave, still thinking too hard and growing faint. Goten apologized to his mother for being so late, and bounded over towards Videl. "Hi! I'm Goten! What's your name?"

Videl smiled weakly. "Hey Goten. I'm Videl." Goten kept grinning widely as he skipped around her in circles. "Are you Gohan's lady friend? He said I'd get to meet you! What's your favorite color? Do you like to eat? I love to eat! Can you fly? Do you practice martial arts? Do you like to swim?"

Videl watched the kid spout off questions without a break, dumbfounded. _I'm really freaking out here…_

"Goten! Hold on just a second. Where is Gohan?"

"Oh yeah! He'll be here soon! He was right behind me, but I beat him here! He's a slow poke, haha!"

Chichi yelled from inside the house for Goten, and he smiled and waved as he ran into the house. Videl sat down, cross her legs, and put her head in her hands. "Who are these people?"

Videl took out her phone, turning it on. "Erasa will go nuts when I tell her what I just saw." She dialed Erasa's number, laying on her back and putting the phone to her ear. "Hey Videl! How's the cutie's house-date going?"

"Shutup Erasa. I just saw the freakiest thing ever. Goten, Gohan's little brother, can fly. I just saw him do it. His mom said that Gohan, his dad, Goten, and their friends can all fly. I'm really starting to freak out. Did Gohan ever tell you he could fly?"

Silence across the line. "Erasa, hello? Answer me!"

Erasa coughed. "Well, yeah, he did. Sort of. I actually kind of caught him doing it…"

Videl bolted upright, her jaw dropping in disbelief. "You WHAT?"

"Videl, don't be mad at me! He made me swear not to tell anyone! Gosh, I knew you would get all mad…"

Videl rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Ok, ok. You caught Gohan flying or something, and he made you promise not to tell?" Videl asked slowly. "Yes! Look, Videl, I know we're best friends, but it's a really big secret! Gohan would probably never talk to me again if I had told anyone… especially you!"

Videl frowned. "That makes sense, Erasa. I don't blame you." Erasa sighed in relief on the other side of the line. "But," Videl continued, "I think you're starting to care more about your friendship with Gohan than mine. You still should have told me. Thanks a lot, Erasa."

Hanging up her phone, she lay back in the grass. _This is the shittiest day ever._

"Hey, Videl! How long have you been here?" Gohan, wearing the same orange outfit his father was wearing, jogged over to her. Videl stood her, glaring at Gohan. "I don't know, thirty minutes or so. You have anything you want to tell me, Gohan?"

Gohan scratched his head, thinking. "I… Oh, did you want to meet my dad? He might be inside, let's go check…"

"I already met him, Gohan. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Gohan stared blankly at her. "What is it, Videl?"

Her brow furrowing, she punched Gohan in the gut as hard as possible. "THAT YOU CAN FLY?"

Gohan took a step backwards, grimacing. "Oh, that…" Videl nodded vigorously, taking a step towards him. "Yes, that! And your whole family can! What the hell, Gohan?"

"Videl, I can explain, I really can…"

Goku appeared beside the pair via instant transmission, sending Videl screeching to the ground. Goku smiled and laughed. "Hey, you two! How's it going?"

"Not too great right now, dad… go on in, I'll be there soon." Goku nodded and trotted off towards the house as Gohan reached down towards Videl. "Are you ok, Videl?"

"Don't touch me! Stay back, Gohan!" She breathed heavily as she helped herself up, giving Gohan the stink eye. "I don't know how you can fly, and I don't really care right now. I'm just a bit pissed off you didn't tell me, but you let Erasa of ALL people find out."

Gohan groaned. "Videl, please let me explain! It's so complicated, and Erasa wasn't supposed to find out! No one was…"

Videl stopped short of another rant, cocking her head at him curiously. "Find out what, Gohan? That you could fly?"

"What? Oh, yeah. No one should know that! I get enough attention as the new guy, anyway…"

Videl glared at him. _I'm missing a piece here. What does everyone else know that I don't?_

"How'd you learn to fly, Gohan? Tell me."

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "I… well… Saiyaman taught me."

Videl's face turned to stone as Gohan groaned again. "Videl, wait, please, let me explain…"

Videl pulled out her JetCopter capsule, throwing it into the grass and watching it expand before her. "Go away, Gohan." She hopped inside, starting it up and taking off into the air towards Satan City. Looking back down towards Gohan's house, she eyes him still on the ground. _Good. Stay on the ground, Gohan._

** NOTES**

**Hey! Short and riddled with mistakes, this is my chapter for now. Will update again soon, I hope.**

**Double Edit:So! I totally had this chapter wrote up last weekend, but the site was being a tool and not letting me update until now! Sincere apologies, friends...  
**

**New favorite show: Archer**

**New favorite artist: Coheed and Cambria  
**


	12. A Visit With Saiyaman In The Dark

**GOHAN**

Gohan watched Videl fly off, his stomach clenching in hunger and confusion. _How did she know I could fly? This doesn't make any sense._

Turning back towards the house, Gohan remembers his dad, Goku, using instant transmission right in front of Videl. "That probably didn't help things," Gohan mutters as he opens the front door to his house and walks in. Goku and Goten were already fast at work on the food placed before them, while ChiChi scurried to and fro trying to keep food in front of them. It disappeared almost as fast as it appeared, much to ChiChi's dismay. "Gohan," ChiChi sighed, weariness tugging at her voice, "hurry up and eat before your father and brother devour it all."

Gohan sat down and started to eat, but all the while, his mind was still on Videl. _What am I going to do? She's angry at me because I told her I can fly. No, because she found out I could fly, without me telling her. Erasa must have told her. I knew she would!_ Gohan finished eating almost as quickly as he began, standing up and trudging up to his room while ChiChi muttered something about doing the dishes. Once upstairs, he shut the door and plopped down onto his bed.

"I'm going to have to talk to Erasa," Gohan says, pulling out his phone and dialing Erasa's number. As the dial tone drags on, Gohan begins to get irritated. "Pick up the phone, Erasa." Acting as if she'd heard him, Erasa answers with a chipper "Hello?"

"Erasa," Gohan begins, "Videl was just over, and before I could even say hi, she freaked out about me being able to fly." Gohan finished the sentence and paused, waiting to see if Erasa would speak. When she didn't speak, he continued. "So… do you know how she could have figured that out?"

That must have been the key to the floodgate, because Erasa spilled the beans. "I'm sorry, Gohan! I really didn't tell her until she kind of asked me about it just a few minutes ago. She called me right after you left and told me how she saw your little brother flying, and then your mom told her that all of you could fly." Erasa paused to catch her breath, leaving Gohan a moment to soak it in. _Mom told her?_ "So," Erasa continued, "She said she asked you where you learned to fly, and you were all 'Saiyaman did!' and she got SO. MAD." Erasa enunciated exactly how mad Videl was, leaving no room for imagination. Gohan frowned, remembering Videl's less than pleasant attitude toward his super hero alter ego, Saiyaman. "So, yeah, she's pretty pissed, Gohan. I'd give her some time to cool down. What were you thinking when you told her that Saiyaman taught you? I mean… she kind of hates Saiyaman right now, right?"

"Yes," Gohan started, "she's pretty angry with him. Now she's angry at me too. We were just starting to really get along, too." Gohan stood up and began to pace the room. "So, I should just wait until school to try and talk to her?"

"Yes, definitely. I'll try and talk to her about it, too. She's not exactly happy with me either… I told her that I knew you could fly, and she almost flipped out on me too. I've got to go, Gohan. Bye!"

"Bye," Gohan responded, canceling the call and stopping at his window. Outside, Goten and Goku were playing tag. _I think Dad might be more of a kid than Goten._ Gohan laughed at the thought, relishing the truth of it. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

**VIDEL**

Laying in her bed, Videl flipped through the channels on her T.V. _Boring, boring, stupid. Nothing good on T.V. at night._ As she continues to flip through the channels, a news broadcast catches her attention. "Oh joy," she sarcastically mutters, "Another heroic deed done by the fantastic Saiyaman!" She growls as the turns off the T.V. and throws the remote at it. Turning off the lights, she picks up her phone, intending to text Erasa. Her phone blinks at her. _One new message. From... Gohan._ Videl blinks at her phone, her face emotionless. Opening up the message, it reads "Videl, please give me a chance to explain."

She barks out a laugh, deleting the message and starting to write one to Erasa. "Screw you, Gohan. I'll make you explain, don't you worry about that. You're still a punk in my book." Before finishing her message to Erasa, a sharp tap rings out against her window. Videl snaps her head toward the sound, aware that it wasn't an accidental sound. _That better not be who I think it is._ Standing up and wrapping her blanket around her, she walks over to the window, peering outside into the darkness. _Maybe it was an accident,_ she thinks, starting to turn around. "Videl, open the window!" Videl stops in her tracks, visibly seething from head to foot. "Why would I want to do that, Saiyaman?" she growls, turning back around to look outside at the invisible voice of Saiyaman.

"Because we need to talk. I know you don't want to, but we need to clear some things up. Open the window before I open it myself!" Saiyaman quietly urges. Videl hesitates, not wanting to let him in but curious as to what he could possibly say that wouldn't deserve an ass-kicking. "Fine, but this had better be good to be barging in on me this late at night," she says, opening up the window and stepping back. She stands there, looking at the window, waiting for him to come inside. "Saiyaman? Window's open."

"I know. I came in a few seconds ago," Saiyaman said non-nonchalantly from behind her_, _scaring her half to death._ "_How do you DO that?" Videl says, spinning to see him poring over the limited amount of personal items in her room. "Do what?" he retorts innocently.

"Appear out of nowhere, without me seeing you. You didn't even need me to open the window to get in here, did you?" Videl accuses haughtily. Saiyaman smiles, continuing his curious inspection of her room. _This is already annoying me._ "What were we going to talk about? Why are you here at 11 PM at night?" Videl asks, exasperated. Saiyaman stops his inspection, turning to look at her. "I know you're upset with me over... something I couldn't necessarily control, forget about that for a moment, if you will." Saiyaman sat down on the floor, cross-legged, apparently making himself at home. _In MY room._ "I heard from a friend that you found out he could fly."

A look of anger and horror mixed into Videl's expression. "Gohan TOLD you about today?" _Son of a BITCH!_

Saiyaman nodded, smirking while he looked her over. "Why are you wrapped in a blanket?" Videl paused, looking down at her blanket-wrapped body. "Well, I don't usually answer window calls half-naked, you know. What else did Gohan say? Better yet, how do you and Gohan know each other?" Videl was a bit uncomfortable that Saiyaman was so curious as to why she was covered up. _Best to stay on subject here._

Saiyaman chuckled, scratching his chin while he thought of what to say. "Well, I've know Gohan since we were both little kids. Smart guy, and strong too. For a human, I guess. Anywho, he-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Videl interjected loudly. "What do you mean, 'For a human,'?" Saiyaman looked at her, amused. "That's not important right now. What is important is that I explain to you why none of this nonsense you've been in a fuss about is his fault. We both know you're just mad at me. Why take it out on Gohan?"

Videl glared at Saiyaman. _No shit I'm mad at you! Gohan not telling me he could fly or that his family can too is why I'm mad._ "Shut up! He should have told me he could fly! I have every right to be angry with him," Videl says, still glaring at Saiyaman angrily.

Saiyaman sighs, standing up. "If that is how you want to act, then I can't stop you. I just stopped by hoping I could give you some food for thought. Gohan isn't used to the city and being around so many people. What seems normal to him might be... out of this world to others." He walks past Videl toward the window, putting himself halfway out the window when he stops and looks at Videl. "By the way, are you still angry at me?"

Videl slowly walks toward the window, expressionless. Stopping in front of Saiyaman, she sighs. "Get out of my room, Saiyaman." Saiyaman looks at her, sadness filling his face as much as it fills hers. Without a word, he drifts off into the night sky, leaving Videl alone in her dark room, with dark thoughts and memories her only companions.

**NOTES**

**Hey, long time no see. Sorry I haven't updated much.**

**Tell me what you think! More to come. I promise! ;]  
**


	13. Mysteries

**MYSTERIES  
**

**VIDEL**

_Gohan… why won't you look at me?_

Videl looked at Gohan helplessly. His back was turned to her, and he hadn't spoken a word to her, much less acknowledged her existence. _Gohan… please look at me. _Videl was vaguely aware of her surroundings- there was plenty of green in the corners of her eyes, so she assumed they must be in a forest, or perhaps a park. She didn't really care at this point, though, because all she could think about was Gohan and why he wouldn't talk to her.

_GOHAN! LOOK AT ME!_

Gohan appeared to be enjoying his view. His head routinely moved up and down, as if he was surveying the land. His hands were in his pockets. _His hands are never in his pockets…_

Videl was on the verge of tears now, not understanding why he was ignoring her. _Can he hear me? Gohan?_

Gohan started to walk off, leaving Videl behind. Anguished, Videl crys out "GOHAN, STOP!"

Gohan stops, hearing Videl. Videl strains to hold back the tears, even though she doesn't understand where they are coming from. _Why won't you look at me…_

Dark, rumbling rain clouds loom overhead, and rain starts to fall. Videl is thankful for the rain, because it will hide the tears she feels running down her cheeks. "Gohan, please."

Gohan turns, slowly, darkness shrouding his face from Videl. He starts to walk towards her, his hands out of his pockets now. As he closes the distance, Videl feels her anguish and fear intensify two-fold, and she can barely stop herself from crying out. Gohan stops in front of her, tilting his head down to look at her. Lightning flashes, illuminating his face. Only, it's not his face. Staring down into Videl's eyes are a pair of teal eyes, so familiar, yet so foreign…

"Wake up, Videl. Dreams can't last forever," he whispers. Videl looks up at him, puzzled, before he gently pushes her off the precipice they stood upon.

_Gohan…_

**GOHAN**

Gohan yawned as he flew high over the countryside on his way back home. It was late, far later than he ever stayed up on a school night. "I figure it was needed, though," he yawned as he descended towards his house. All of the lights were off, reassuring Gohan that his family hadn't noticed his absence. _I mean, it wouldn't really make sense for them too, right? It's not like everyone wakes up in the middle of the night for no reason._ He chuckled to himself as he slowly creaked open the front door and slid inside.

He walked slowly through the kitchen toward the staircase. He frowned at the kitchen, wondering for a moment if he were in the right house. _It's so clean… I've never seen that sink before._ He stretches and yawns as he heads up the stairs, figuring he'll get to the bottom of this kitchen situation when he gets some rest.

"Gohan," Goku whispers, "that was the longest bathroom break ever."

Gohan nearly fell down the stairs head first. "D-dad!" he quietly yells. "How...what are you doing up?"

Goku grinned, crossing his arms. "After being dead for a few years, sleep isn't the most exciting thing for me," he says with a laugh. Gohan figures he knows what the most exciting thing for his father is, but he doesn't really feel like raiding the fridge with his dad right now. "Well, that sucks dad. If you don't mind moving out of the doorway, I'll just let you do whatever you do in the middle of the night and get some shuteye. I have school tomorrow, you know."

Goku smirks at Gohan, tapping his head. "Don't think I don't know, son! I was awake when you left. You walked right past me in the kitchen and out of front door. I would have said something, but…" Goku trails off, staring downstairs intently.

Gohan blinks at his father. "But… what?"

Goku blinks, looking back at his son. "Oh, yeah. She thinks it's funny to put the cake at the very back of the fridge. It's impossible to reach and grab it while holding the rest of my midnight snack."

Gohan blinks slowly at his gluttonous father. "Can we talk about this tomorrow, dad? I really, really do need to get to sleep."

Goku frowns a moment before stepping out of the way. "I think I know why you were out… but we can talk about it later. Good night, Gohan."

"Night, dad," Gohan mutters as he shuts the door. Stripping down quickly, Gohan falls onto his bed, exhausted. _I'd rather fight Cell at this point than deal with all of this girl drama._ Gohan yawns and stretches once more, before drifting off to sleep.

**VIDEL**

Videl shot up in her bed, drowsy and confused. _Ugh! My head. That was the worst dream I've ever had._

Dragging herself out of bed, Videl grabs her phone and begins to text Erasa while getting dressed and ready for school.

"Mondays are weak," reads Erasa's message from five minutes before. Videl grimaces in agreement. "I had the weirdest dream last night." Videl says aloud as she types the message into her phone and sends it to Erasa. "Last night… oh," Videl's eyes widen with the memory of Saiyaman's visit last night. "That couldn't of been a dream. It was real…" Videl trails off, biting her nails. _Why did he have to come here and say those things? Gohan's the one being a doucher for keeping secrets. _

Videl shakes her head, grabbing her bag and heading for the JetCopter to take to school. "Hopefully I can avoid having to deal with this for a while. It's really making my head hurt."

**ERASA**

"Wait, wait, wait," Erasa interjects. "You went to see Videl- in her house- in the middle of the night?" Gohan fidgets a little at the emphasis in Erasa's voice, before slowly nodding his head. "Oh, my, gosh, Gohan! After all that happened yesterday, you really wanted to go and try and patch things up as SAIYAMAN of all people?" Erasa frowned at Gohan. She knew that he was new to the school and being around other kids his age, but this seemed a bit ridiculous.

"Well," Gohan finally spoke, "I don't think I could really get things much worse. She gets mad at for me not telling her something she didn't really need to know, for not kissing her in a timely manner… What's next? Is she going to start raging at me for having good-looking hair?"

Erasa smirked at Gohan as they walked together through the halls towards their first class, which they usually sat together with Videl in. "Gohan, sweetie, let me try and take care of this, okay?" Erasa smiles at Gohan, but inside, she is well aware that Gohan is in deep and it's going to be a lot of work to get Videl to calm down. _She's just so hard-headed._

**GUSTAT**

Huddled into his tiny ship, Gustat ponders the asteroid field before him. "The mighty planet Vegeta, now nothing but a bump in the road." Gustat snickers to himself. "It has taken me many, many years to reach this point, and to see that someone has already beat me to it is… quite frankly, amusing! Ha ha ha ha!"

Punching in a new set of coordinates, Gustat engages his ship's engines. "Next stop, planet Namek. Word around the grapevine is that some Saiyans were seen there. Seems to me like a good lead!" Taking one last look at the asteroid field, Gustat closes his eyes and relaxes his tensed muscles. _Saiyans…_

Gustat opens his eyes, peering around at his surroundings. Among him are many of his own kind, gathered around a group of Saiyans who landed in their pods. Their leader, a despical Saiyan specimen calling himself "Prince Vegeta", was eye-balling the entire area while Gustat's leader tried to speak with him.

"Listen up, you pathetic alien trash," Vegeta spits, "shut up, and line yourselves up in a nice, neat line so that we can kill you all quickly." The group of Saiyans begin to snicker and chortle, while the mass of Gustat's species grows restless.

"Prince Vegeta, what have we done to deserve this genocidal behavior? We are a peaceful people…" Gustat's leader says. _Pathetic. It's a wonder our people managed to live for so long under such a feeble caretaker._

Prince Vegeta spit in the alien's face, provoking instant yells and screams from the crowd as the Saiyan's descended upon them.

Gustat slowly opened his eyes. Back on his ship, he checked his course heading once more. "Perhaps Namek will know where these elusive Saiyan's are hiding. It just wouldn't do to find them all extinct."


	14. Discussions

**DISCUSSIONS**

**VIDEL**

"Erasa," Videl managed to say through clenched teeth, "Are you trying to tell me that you knew Gohan could fly?" Videl glared in her most menacing way possible at Erasa, who timidly peered back at Videl through her messy blonde bangs. "Don't get so defensive, Videl. Gohan decided he trusted me enough to show me, and I wasn't going to betray his trust!" Videl continued to glower at Erasa as she spoke. "What about the trust between the two of us, huh? Didn't you think it'd be pretty important to tell me something as crucial as Gohan's inhuman ability to fly?"

Erasa scowled in her defense. Videl crossed her arms, grunting as she did. _I don't care that Erasa didn't tell me. Gohan, though… Gohan should have told me._ Erasa, after gathering her thoughts, spoke her thoughts. "You're my best friend, Videl. Don't try and doubt that. I knew you would want to know something as important as this, and I really wish that I could have told you. But, Gohan is our friend now, too. If I betrayed his trust and told you his secret, what would he think of me? We could have lost him as a friend, and you know he's not the most popular guy around. Videl snorted a laugh. "You must be joking! Half the girls gawk at him every time they spot him, and most of the guys wonder if he's some unknown sport jock." She continued to stare at Erasa intently. Erasa was doing the right thing, she knew she was, but Videl still wanted to get to the bottom of this. Erasa wasn't about to talk up apparently, so Videl thought this was a good a time as any to change the subject to something equally important. "So, can I tell you about my dream last night?" Erasa nodded her head vigorously, happy for the change of topic.

"Right, so we were in a park, or a forest of some kind. Not entirely sure where we were," Videl started slowly. "Gohan was standing in front of me with his back to me right? He was looking around, and then he started to walk off. All this time I've been trying to get his attention, and he just saunters off like he couldn't hear me!" Videl was getting into her description now, eager to share and remember. "He stopped after I yelled his name, and I was on the verge of tears. I'm not sure why I was so upset, but I couldn't help myself…" Videl trailed off, remembering how vividly the dream felt. She could still feel the sadness and pain she felt in the dream, and it troubled her, because she never experienced emotional pain on such a scale. "So he stops, right? So it starts to rain as he walks back toward me, only I can't see his face." Erasa stopped Videl, a question scratching at her brain. "Videl, you're crying in this dream, right?" Videl nods, her eyebrow rising at the question. Erasa continues, "And you're not sure why? I think it's kind of obvious. You're apparently into Gohan more than you thought, and your subconscious is letting you know as you sleep!" Erasa smiled her perkiest smile, clearly happy with her assumption. Videl's brow furrowed. _My subconscious is NOT trying to tell me I like Gohan more than I think._ "Shut up and let me finish."

"So he's in front of me, and I'm just torn up, wondering why he won't talk to me, or even look at me. All this time, I can't see his face, and I don't understand why. Lightning flashes, and I see his eyes, only…" Videl stops, trying to remember correctly. _They were… green? No, not green._ Her brow furrows more, peeved that she can't remember the most important detail of her dream. "Teal. His eyes were teal in my dream, and we both know that Gohan does NOT have teal eyes."

Erasa blinked twice, thinking to herself. Videl wasn't finished, so before Erasa could chirp up, she continued the rest of the dream. "After that, he says to me 'Wake up, Videl. Dreams can't last forever.' Then he pushed me over the edge, and I woke up."

Erasa frowned, obviously at a loss. "Videl, what do you think he meant by 'Dreams can't last forever.'?" Videl shook her head, equally uncertain. "I mean, there's the obvious answer: Dreams CAN'T last forever. I don't think it was meant in that way, though. It felt cryptic in a way." Erasa nodded, saying "And he pushed you over the edge, and you woke up…" She trailed off in thought. "This is a weird dream, Videl. I feel like you have hidden feelings for Gohan, obviously, because of your sadness and desperation for him to notice you. But him saying that, and pushing you… I'll think on it for you, okay? I've got to head home before my mom gets on my case again. She says I've been out late too much this week. Ha! Out too much! She obviously wasn't me to be a hermit and grow old with a bunch of cats to keep me company." Erasa stood to go and smiled at Videl. Videl managed a smile and said goodbye, but she was still troubled by what Erasa had said. _I'm in no mood to talk to Gohan right now, not after he kept secret after secret from me. First he neglects to tell me he can fly, and then I find out from his mother of all people that his whole family can fly? No… Gohan will have to wait. _Videl propped her feet up on her couch as she lay down on the floor with her hands behind her head. _Saiyaman, on the other hand, has me to reckon with._ She grabbed her remote and flicked on the television, flipping through the channels and thinking of teal eyes and dreams.

**Hi. Back again. I'm like a zombie. I _never _die.**

**I'm done "promising" that I'll update. I will, apparently, but not as often as you or myself would like.**

**I might poke into my own imagination soon and start up my own type of story... if I do, I'll be sure to let you know in case you're interested.**

**Enjoi!**


	15. 14

**Fess up**

**GOHAN**

Gohan wakes with the sun shining on his face. Blinking slowly, he looks over at Goten's mat, finding it empty. Rolling onto his stomach, he stares at the ceiling, trying to sort out his thoughts.

_Videl is angry at me because I didn't tell her I could fly. No, not really that. It's probably more about telling Erasa and not Videl than anything. Why, though? It shouldn't concern her at all. I'm hungry._

Gohan sat up, sniffing the air. "Bacon!" he yelled before bolting downstairs. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Gohan stops dead in his tracks.

Videl sat at the kitchen table, eating his mother's food. Videl smiles as she looks him over. "Hey Gohan, do you normally walk around your house half-naked in the morning?"

Color drained from Gohan's face. He looked down quickly, grimacing at his only article of clothing. His mother giggled at the sink. Goku was nowhere to be found, while Goten stared at Gohan like he was crazy. "What's the big deal? I walk around naked all the time!" Goten yelled.

Videl smiled at Goten, nodding her head. "That's fine, Goten! You're still young enough to get away with that. Your brother, on the other hand…"

Gohan became unglued and bolted upstairs, returning with clothes on before Videl even noticed he had moved. Videl looked at him in shock. "Whoa, Gohan, you were practically naked a second ago! How'd you…"

Gohan looked at her quizzically. "What are you talking about? I've had clothes on this entire time." He sat at the table, scooping at least a dozen plates of waffles, eggs, white rice, bacon, and sausage in front of him. Videl blinked slowly, trying to recall if she had just imagined Gohan standing there without clothes. She wasn't in the mood to badger him, though, so she marveled instead at his impressive eating skillset. Within 2 minutes, Gohan had devoured all the leftovers on the table. Not so much as a drink of milk in between plates.

Gohan belched. "So, Videl, why are you here?"

ChiChi slapped him upside the head. "Gohan! That's not a very polite question to ask your girlfriend after she flew out here from Satan City!"

Gohan stink-eyed his mother before returning to Videl, questions in his eyes. _Does she know that I'm Saiyaman?_

Videl laughed at ChiChi's treatment of Gohan. "I just came to hang out! I am your girlfriend after all, Gohan." Videl noted the obvious glee in ChiChi's face. "Come on, let's go outside." She walked outside, waiting for Gohan.

Gohan watched her go, his thoughts a mess. "Goten, help mom with the dishes."

"But it's your turn to help!" he complained.

ChiChi took it from there, thus keeping Goten out of the way for a little while. Gohan walked over to Videl, sitting under a tree.

He sat across from her and picked at the grass nonchalantly. Videl bore holes into his skull with her glare. "Gohan, I don't want to get all pissed off again, so just tell me… Why didn't you tell me you could fly?"

Gohan thought for a moment. "To be honest, Videl, you didn't really need to know. Erasa only found out because she caught me flying to school. I didn't want to tell anyone, and I still don't. It's not something I'm comfortable with everyone knowing, because it makes me look like a freak." Videl thought about his words. "Anyway, you are always angry at Saiyaman, and he can fly. I didn't want to be connected to that anger, especially since we were starting to talk…"

Videl closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the bark. Gohan laid back in the grass, staring at the early morning clouds. _What more can I say? I don't think she should be angry at all. She's just too hot-headed._

"Gohan," Videl spoke quietly, her eyes still closed. "I'm sorry."

Gohan sat upright, shock on his face. _Did she just say that she's SORRY?_

Videl opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. "You're right. It wasn't any of my business. I was just jealous that Erasa knew before I did and that you can fly and I can't."

Gohan stared back, nothing in his mind to fill the silence. Videl shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Gohan, last time I came here, and I found out about you and your family flying… your dad kind of… appeared right by us. It scared me to death. How did he do that?"

Gohan frowned, thinking of how to explain, when Goku appeared sitting beside them, grinning from ear to ear. "Like that, Videl?"

Videl lost all color in her face. "How… what…?" she managed to stutter.

Goku laughed, looking at Gohan. "Why don't you tell your friends, Gohan? You shouldn't have to hide anything from them. They are your friends, right?"

Gohan stared lightning bolts at Goku. "DAD! Shutup! It's more complicated than that. Can we talk about this when she's gone?"

"Pfft! So secretive! I never had to keep any secrets when I was growing up!" Goku grinned, looking up in nostalgic memory. Videl was trying to absorb the conversation, but in her mind, the only question making the rounds were _SECRETIVE! WHAT ELSE IS HE HIDING!_

Goku turned back to Videl, still smiling and chuckling. "Videl, the technique that I'm using to appear in front of you instantly is called 'Instant Transmission'."

"Instant Transmission?" she replied, unsure of what he was talking about. She'd never heard of anything like that.

Goku nodded. "Yep! Learned it after the mess on Namek and was taking refuge on another world. It allows me to travel at the speed of light basically, granted I can visually imagine the location or person I want to travel to."

Videl slowly absorbed this. Newton's laws of Gravitation and Einstein's Theory of Relativity didn't seem to work with that. "Did you say another world?"

Goku nodded.

Videl nodded back and thought to herself. Gohan still threw heated looks at Goku before asking, "Where were you, anyway? You popped in right as she was talking about you."

Goku grinned and pointed upwards. "I was sitting in the tree! You two didn't really inspect your surroundings very well.

_That's because most people don't perch in random tree's,_ Videl thought.

Goku stood up. "Well, it's about time for me to eat my second breakfast. Vegeta called and told me he'd bet Bulma's life he could beat me in a sparring match. I told him, 'Vegeta! You don't have to bet your wife on a fight! I'll fight you anyway!'"

Gohan stared at his father as he walked back to the house. Videl still looked deep in thought.

After some time, Gohan spoke. "So… this is a lot of take in. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

Videl stared at him instantly. "Gohan, no! That's not what I want at all!" Gohan looked somewhere between shocked and relieved. "Well, Videl, what do you want from me? I can't tell you everything; not yet. Some things I have to keep for myself. For not only my own good, but everyone else's too."

_That's a bunch of crap,_ Videl thought. "It's fine, Gohan. Maybe you'll start to trust me more and we can get to know each other better. I'll try and not react so explosively from now on."

Gohan nodded, standing up. "So, what now?" Videl stood too, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Well, you can either team me how Saiyaman taught you to fly, or I can go hunt down Saiyaman and have him teach me. Your call."

Gohan froze. _She wants to learn to fly! After all this!_ He stared her flat in the eyes. "Videl… why do you want to fly so badly? It takes a lot of patience, hard work, and practice. I'm not saying you can't do it, but… it's not for everyone."

Videl frowned at Gohan. "I have all the time in the world, Gohan. So who's it going to be?"

Gohan sighed, trying to sort it out. _Good news: She doesn't know your Saiyaman. Bad news: She's wants to be just like Saiyaman. She's just too much!_

Videl tapped her foot, waiting on a reply. "Fine," Gohan sighed. "I'll teach you how to fly, Videl."


End file.
